Traducción: Accidental Marriage by pcworth
by CarlieDoe
Summary: Las cosas no terminan bien cuando Emma hace un broma y ella y Regina terminan diciendo "Acepto". Traducción autorizada.
1. Chapter 1

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Después de que las volvieron a la normalidad en Storybrooke y que Emma y Regina dejaron de discutir sobre el Robin-Marian, empezaron a investigar opciones para compartir la custodia de Henry. Y ya que él no había nacido en Storybrooke, se habían visto obligadas a viajar fuera de la frontera, hacía el "mundo real" para asistir al tribunal familiar.

Emma argumentaba que podrían haber manejado la situación en Storybrooke pero Regina tenía miedo, a pesar de que la rubia le aseguraba que no, ella sabía que dado su historia con la población no se le concedería el derecho a la custodia de Henry. Emma, por su parte, estaba preocupada que en el mundo real, pese a las garantías de Regina, no obtendría el mismo derecho ya que ella había dado a Henry en adopción.

El resultado, una vez que iniciaron el proceso, tuvieron que irse fuera de Storybrooke. Se requirieron varios viajes, incluso se vieron obligadas a quedarse una noche y compartir habitación por que en el hotel había conferencias y algunos eventos. Emma le aseguró a Regina que podría encontrarles un lugar, pero la morena dijo que no se quedaría en un lugar que no fuera al menos de tres estrellas.

Finalmente llegó el día en que creían serían capaces de finalizar el asunto de la custodia legalmente compartida de Henry. El chico estaba con ellas. No había sido requerido por el juez, pero ya que esto parecía concluir pues lo trajeron.

...

 **"Ahí están,"** dijo Snow en cuanto vio a Emma, Henry y Regina parados afuera de Granny's donde ella y Charming les esperaban para saber cómo habían ido las cosas. Les había costado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de que Emma y Regina compartirían la custodia, lo que significaba que Regina terminaría siendo algo así como familia de ellos. Pero así era como Henry lo quería a pesar de todo lo que se había platicado, discutido y argumentado, Snow sabía que tanto Emma como Regina harían todo para darle lo que él quería.

 **"Regina no se ve feliz"** dijo Charming

 **"Emma parece estar bien y Henry sonríe, no creo que haya ido mal"** dijo Snow en cuanto el trío entró.

Henry se deslizó en la cabina donde estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro. Emma les sonrió y se sentó junto a Henry.

 **"Hay un montón de espacio, nena"** dijo Emma, causando que Henry intentará confundir su inevitable risa con una tos. Regina reviró los ojos y acercó una silla a la mesa.

 **"Saben que soy consciente de que por mi culpa no tuvieran la oportunidad de criar a Emma y por eso les seguiré pidiendo disculpas"** dijo Regina mirándolos, **"pero, ¿podrían empezar a enseñarle algunos modales ahora? Como tomar los asuntos judiciales más en serio"**

 **"¿Algo fue mal en la audiencia?"** Snow preguntó a Emma

Emma miró a Regina, **"¡Oh no, son tus padres querida, tú diles"**

 **"Umm, bueno, verán como que fue un accidente"**

 **"Mis mamás se casaron!"** soltó Henry

 **"¡¿Qué?!"** Snow y Charming gritaron al mismo tiempo.

 **"Como he dicho, quizás su hija necesita que le enseñen que las audiencias judiciales son asuntos serios"**

 **"¿Qué pasó?"** preguntó Charming

 **"Bueno, la audiencia en la corte estaba tomando su tiempo,"** dijo Emma **"y el juez seguía insistiendo en todas estas cosas que ya habíamos dicho como cien veces. Me preguntó si me sentía cómoda con los procedimientos y pues hice un comentario que él tomó un poco más enserio de lo que en verdad debía"**

 **"¿Qué dijiste?"** preguntó Snow

 **"Dijo que si hubiese sabido que este asunto iba a ser tan largo y tedioso, simplemente lo hubiese evitado y mejor se casaba"** dijo Regina **"lo que el juez, quien claramente no sabe lo que es una broma, dijo que él no tenía conocimiento de que ella y yo estuviésemos involucradas íntimamente. Y entonces empezaron algunas preguntas más personales."**

 **"El tipo dijo que debería retroceder, hasta donde comenzó todo, reprogramar otra audiencia ya que Regina y yo estábamos en una relación, entonces la seguridad de Henry debía ser discutida antes de cualquier acuerdo."**

 **"A lo que su hija dijo, que si ese era el caso** ** _'nos casábamos'_** **'"**

 **"No pensé que entendería que nos fuéramos a casar en ese momento"** dijo Emma.

 **"Espera, entonces ¿ustedes se casaron delante de un juez de verdad?"** dijo Charming

 **"Sí. Fuí el padrino"** dijo Henry sonriéndole.

 **"Lamento que no hayas tenido un anillo que custodiar para nosotras"** le dijo Emma

 **"¿Por qué te disculpas con él?"** pregunto Regina.

 **"¿Qué? ¿Con qué frecuencia se puede ser el padrino de bodas de sus mamás?"**

 **"Sé admitir cuando me equivoco, lo creas o no"** dijo Regina **"debimos haber hecho esto en Storybrooke. Ahora tenemos que divorciarnos e iniciar el proceso de custodia de nuevo."**

 **"¿Por qué tenemos que llegar al divorcio?"** preguntó Emma

 **"En primer lugar es, '¿Por qué deberíamos divorciarnos?' y en segundo lugar, estas bromeando? y de nuevo eso es lo que nos trajo a esta situación en primer lugar".**

 **"No sé, nos acabamos de casar delante de un juez y prometimos honrarnos, amarnos y cuidar una de la otra hasta el final de nuestros días"** dijo Emma

 **"Espera, espera"** dijo Snow, **"Estoy confundida en una cosa"**

 **"¿Solo sobre una cosa?"** comentó Charming

 **"¿Por qué dijiste que sí?"** preguntó a Snow

Y no estaba mirando a su hija. De repente todos los ojos estaban puestos en Regina.

 **"Locura temporal."**

* * *

 **Bien, he vuelto. Tengo un rato leyendo sobre estas chicas y la verdad he encontrado muy buenas historias que en su mayoría estan en inglés. Esta en lo personal me hizo reír mucho y por eso me aventé a contactar con la autora para hacer la traducción. Así que tengo el permiso y he empezado =D  
**

 **Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, es diferente al drama Faberry porque aquí... HAY MAGÍA! y aparte el caracter de Emma siempre me ha atraído, y Regina... pff! ni se diga.**

 **Denle una oportunidad y se enamoraran de estas chicas. Y si ya estan enamoradas, ps disfruten.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán semanales. Son 31 capítulos, ya tengo la mitad traducido pero me falta revisarlos y hacerle las correcciones. Si lo termino antes de lo planeado estaré subiendo dos por semana. Gajes del oficio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"Henry, debemos irnos a casa"** dijo Regina.

Emma se puso de pie para dejar salir al chico y luego se despidió de sus padres, que aún las miraban tratando de comprender como habían llegado hasta esa situación. Salieron hacia el coche de la morena, Regina se preguntaba porque Emma los seguía si su habitación estaba arriba de Granny's.

 **"Hablaré con mi abogado para ver cuál es la manera más fácil de solucionar esta situación."** Le dijo a Emma.

La rubia esperó hasta que Henry estuvo dentro del coche. **"Estamos casadas. Lo haces sonar como si estuvieras tratando de deshacerte del moho que crece en el sótano".**

 **"Eliminar el moho sería más fácil"** dijo Regina.

 **"Eres linda cuando estas de maliciosa"** Emma sonrió.

Regina la tomo del brazo y la alejó un poco más del coche, **"¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Esto no es un juego"**

 **"No, no lo es. Veras, de verdad no esperaba terminar casada contigo hoy, pero al menos podrías por lo menos intentarlo conmigo, intentarlo por nosotras"**

 **"Te dije que no hay un nosotras"**

 **"Sin embargo, podría haberlo. ¿No te intereso en lo más mínimo?"**

Regina giró hacía Henry y de nuevo hacía Emma **"Lo que me interesa es que Henry sepa que sus dos mamás lo aman y que pueden llevarse bien por cinco minutos por él y averiguar una manera más amable de compartir la custodia"**

 **"Podemos estar bien por más de cinco minutos"** dijo Emma. **"De hecho nos hemos llevado bien por horas sino mal recuerdo. Quizás el problema es que nos llevamos mucho mejor sin ropa."**

 **"No vamos a hablar de eso"**

 **"Ese es el problema. Tú no quieres hablar de ello y yo sí"**

 **"Sí y eliges una audiencia en la corte familiar para traer el tema a colación"**

 **"No es como si Henry hubiese estado ahí, estábamos en el despacho del juez"**

 **"Aun así, ¿tenías que decirle al juez que habíamos dormida juntas?"**

 **"Lo preguntó, yo no iba a mentir"**

 **"No es asunto de nadie que dormimos juntas. Solo paso una vez"**

 **"Técnicamente no dormimos mucho y el sexo sin dudo fue más de una vez. Quiero decir, imaginaba que tenías buena resistencia, pero vaya! ¿me puedes culpar por querer explorar otras cosas entre nosotras?"**

 **"Métetelo en la cabeza, no hay nada entre nosotras. Fue solo sexo. Tu y yo no nos casa…"**

Emma decidió interrumpirla besándola en la acera, donde la gente dentro de Granny's sin duda podía verlas, donde cualquier otra personas que pasaba fuera también podía. Sin embargo, Regina se retiró, **"¿Estás loca?"** preguntó mirando a su alrededor y vio como Charming y Snow rápidamente volvían a sus asientos en el comedor.

 **"No. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero tú haces que me sienta loca, en el buen sentido"**

 **"Sugiero que mantenga bajo control los otros impulsos que pueda tener. Buenos días Miss Swan"** dijo caminando hacía el coche.

 **"En realidad, es Señora Swan, o señora Mills, o quizás señora Swan-Mills. Deberíamos hablar de eso"**

Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina y se metió en el coche.

 **"No, no lo haremos"** dijo Regina poniendo el coche en marcha y alejándose.

Emma volvió a entrar en Granny's con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cabina con sus padres.

 **"Al parecer, necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que estamos casadas"** dijo Emma.

 **"Emma, ¿hay algo más en esto que quieras decirle a tu mamá y a mí?"** preguntó Charming

Ella sonrió, **"Estoy enamorada de ella".**

* * *

 **Bien, un regalo por el día de Reyes!**

 **Gracias por la aceptación y por todos sus reviews, fav's y follw.**

 **Estoy leyendo a Ingrid Díaz, se las recomiendo mucho, quizás ya hayan leído algo de ella, es la autora de 'El Lado Ciego del Amor' una historia definitivamente Faberry para mi xD. Bueno, ahora estoy con 'Alix y Valerie' y estoy enganchada, si tienen oportunidad de leer ps adelante, les gustará.**

 **Adelanto:**

 ** _Esa sonrisa de Emma no era algo que Regina estaba acostumbrada a ver y lo disfrutaba. La sonrisa había sido tan expresiva que la había obligado a devolvérsela. Se le ocurrió que había estado pensando en Emma de más últimamente. No era algo de siempre, sino solo de vez en cuando. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, había aprendido más cosas sobre ella, como que comida le gustaba, que música. Realmente le agradaba que Emma la tratara como a cualquier otra persona aparte de su lazo con Henry. La trataba como su fuera simplemente Regina y no La Reina Malvada._**

 _ **Emma nunca sabría lo mucho que significaba para ella.** _

**Ahora si, nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Regina no podía creer lo que Emma había hecho, la había besado en público. Estaba empezando a creer que aquella joven estaba loca. ¿Qué clase de mensaje se creía que enviaba a su hijo? Todo este asunto se le había ido de las manos con mucha rapidez. Tenía que dar un paso atrás y pensar mejor las cosas.

 **"¿De verdad no quieres estar casada con mamá?"** le preguntó Henry mientras se dirigían a casa.

 **"Es complicado"**

 **"Pero ustedes dos se besaron en la ceremonia y de nuevo en Granny's"**

Regina suspiró. Esto era exactamente a lo que temía, que Henry confundiera la situación. **"Debí haber dicho que no cuando estábamos en el despacho del juez, antes de ir a la sala del tribunal".**

 **"Así que ¿no querías casarte con ella?"**

Regina no respondió, condujo el resto del camino en silencio. Una vez en casa dirigió a Henry hacía el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

 **"Sabes que tu madre y yo te queremos mucho, verdad?"**

 **"Lo sé"**

 **"Esto, todas estas audiencias judiciales han sido sobre ella y yo queriendo asegurarnos que tenemos un lugar en tu vida, sin importar lo que pase"**

 **"¿Por qué no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo fuera de la corte?"**

 **"Las cosas no funcionan así en el mundo de los adultos"**

 **"Tal vez debería"**

Regina sonrió, **"sería bueno que así fuera, pero no lo es. Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que pase entre Emma y yo, siempre vamos a amarte"**

 **"¿pero ustedes no se aman?"**

 **"El matrimonio, el matrimonio no es fácil. No es suficiente que dos personas se amen, es más que eso"**

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"Entiendo que sea dificil para ti entender, pero … sabes sobre Daniel. ¿Cuánto lo amaba y lo que me hubiera gustado casarme con él. Pero eso no sucedió. Entonces me casé pero allí no había amor. Lo intenté y fracasé en ello por completo y de una forma horrible. Nunca quise estar casada con el Rey, pero me vi obligada por mi madre. Me juré a mí misma que si volvía a casarme de nuevo, no sería así. Sería por mi elección."**

 **"Te sientes como si hubieses sido obligada a casarte con Emma?"**

 **"No me siento para nada casada. No es suficiente que tu mamá haga una broma delante de un juez y casarnos. Supongo que me tomo el matrimonio más enserio y el hecho que ella no lo haga me molesta"**

 **"Creo que lo entiendo"** dijo Henry

 **"¿de verdad?"**

 **"Sí, creo que sí. Cuando te cases quieres que sea de verdad, el romance y todas esas cosas que pasan en la televisión, donde ponen la rodilla en el suelo y te dan un anillo y dices cosas bonitas y así."**

Regina se rio, **"más o menos"**

 **"¿puedo ir a jugar videojuegos ahora?"**

 **"Sí, te haré saber cuándo la cena este lista"**

Subió las escaleras y Regina fue a la cocina para empezar la cena. Había sido un día largo. Pensó en Emma besándola de nuevo. La Sheriff ciertamente sabía cómo usar la boca cuando no estaba hablando.

 _Habían entrado al hotel, después de mucho buscar donde alojarse. Regina se sintió insultada cuando Emma propuso un motel. Al entrar estaba más que un poco irritable._

 _ **"Por favor, dígame que tiene dos habitaciones"** dijo Regina_

 _El recepcionista busco en su computadora, **"tenemos una pero tiene dos camas"**_

 _ **"Vamos a tomarla"** dijo Emma. Regina la miró, **"es esto o un motel"**_

 _ **"La tomaremos"** confirmo la morena._

 _Fueron llevadas a la habitación y Emma inmediatamente se dejó caer en una cama._

 ** _"Al menos deberías quitarte los zapatos si te vas a acostar"_**

 _ **"Ok mamá"** dijo Emma jugando, con voz alegre antes de sentarse y quitarse los zapatos y lanzándolos hacía el armario, lo que le valió una mirada de desaprobación. **"No puedo creer que tenemos que volver a la corte mañana. Todo esto está tomando demasiado tiempo. Seguro que si nos hubiésemos quedado en Storybrooke lo hubiésemos hecho en un día."**_

 _ **"Sí, y usted tendría la custodia completa de Henry"** dijo Regina_

 ** _"Sigo pensando que te equivocas en eso. Además, yo no dejaría que eso pasara"_**

 _ **"Discúlpeme si no tengo mucha confianza en eso exactamente"** dijo Regina, **"durmamos, mañana iremos a la corte y regresaremos a casa"**_

 ** _"Por mi esta bien"_**

 ** _"Y ya que te has apropiado de una cama, yo tomaré una ducha"_**

 _Emma, que ya estaba acostada completamente en ese punto solo murmuro un ok. Regina entro en el baño junto con sus artículos de limpieza y probó el agua caliente. No era la ducha o el baño de su casa, pero tendría que ser suficiente por ahora. Se desnudó y entró, dejando que el agua la recorriera entera._

 _Sus músculos se sentía tensos por lo incomodos asientos de los tribunales. Se supone que tenían cita a las 13:00 hrs pero todo se retrasó hasta las 16:00 hrs y entonces no terminaron y les dieron hora para el día siguiente. Pasar la noche en un hotel no era exactamente lo que había planeado, pero tenía que admitir que la compañía de Emma mientras hacían todo el proceso era agradable._

 _Una vez que superaba la mala conducción y los malos chistes, Emma le caía un poco mejor. Se sorprendió de que la rubia estuviese siendo amable sobre el acuerdo de custodia compartida. Sabía que la otra mujer tenía miedo de que al estar fuera de Storybrooke, su pasado jugaría contra ella en cualquier acuerdo. Eso era lo que había hecho difícil el día de hoy, el juez había repasado los antecedentes penales de Emma y su bastante lista de mudanzas. Regina no tenía idea de que Emma tenía problemas para permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo._

 _Regina le había dicho al juez que nada de eso le importaba y no debía jugar un papel en la aprobación del acuerdo. Había mirado a la rubia después de decir eso y podía decir que para la rubia eso había significado mucho, le había sonreido en agradecimiento._

 _Esa sonrisa de Emma no era algo a lo que Regina estaba acostumbrada a ver y lo disfrutaba. La sonrisa había sido tan expresiva que la había obligado a devolvérsela. Se le ocurrió que había estado pensando en Emma de más últimamente. No era algo de siempre, sino solo de vez en cuando. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, había aprendido más cosas sobre ella, como que comida le gustaba, que música. Realmente le agradaba que Emma la tratara como a cualquier otra persona aparte de su lazo con Henry. La trataba como su fuera simplemente Regina y no La Reina Malvada._

 _Emma nunca sabría lo mucho que significaba para ella._

 _Pasar tiempo con Emma también le dio la oportunidad de participar en uno de sus otros pasatiempos, que era apreciar el cuerpo de la rubia. Desde que conoció a Emma, la había encontrado atractiva y generalmente encontraba sutiles maneras de mirar aquel cuerpo. La idea de que Emma estaría en una cama a su lado toda la noche hacía que su pulso aumentase y pensó en hacerse cargo de ella misma en la ducha, pero descartó la idea. No quería correr la suerte de que Emma pudiese entrar._

 _Regina terminó su baño, se secó y se dio cuenta de que no había traído ropa con ella. Cogió una bata, salió de la habitación y de inmediato se detuvo. Había regresado a la habitación justo cuando Emma se estaba cambiando. Llevaba solamente un par de bragas y estaba a punto de ponerse una camiseta sin mangas._

 _Emma le sonrió, **"¿Ves algo que te guste?"**_

'Deja de pensar en ella' se dijo a sí misma Regina. Nada bueno saldría en recordar esa noche. Tenía que preparar la cena, aunque no tenía ganas de cocinar. El timbre sonó y fue a atender mirando primero por la mirilla y enseguida gimió en protesta.

Abrió la puerta.

"Traje pizza", dijo Emma sonriendo.

* * *

 **Como ven, habrá pasado algo mas esa noche?  
**

 **Gracias por los comentarios peques, es bueno saber que la historia les esta gustando. Sobre capítulos mas largos pues no puedo prometer, ya que así como los subo es como son originalmente y eso no lo puedo cambiar.**

 **Adelanto:**

 _ **"No, no. Hemos estado casadas por más de una semana. No solo me mudé aquí para demostrarte que estoy comprometida, sino también para demostrar que si las cosas se ponen difíciles no voy a irme. Estoy compartiendo tareas, hemos estado turnándonos para llevar y traer a Henry de la escuela. Nos hemos sentando y hemos visto películas como una familia, estoy haciendo lo que me pides, pero después de nueve días, me siento más como una compañera de cuarto que tu esposa. Me estoy quedando en la habitación de invitados. Y sino cuentas el día en que decidimos darle una oportunidad, no hemos hecho nada ni remotamente íntimo."**_

 _ **"¿Esa es tu gran queja, que no hemos tenido relaciones íntimas?"**_

 _ **"¡Oh no, no estoy cayendo en esa trampa"**_

 _ **"¿Qué trampa?"**_

 _ **"La que lleva a pensar que solo quiero sexo o tu queriendo convencerse que esto no es más que solo sexo. Yo creo que no pido mucho si solo quiero besar a mi esposa."**_

 **¿Qué tal ehh?! nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Regina insistió en que si iban a comer pizza por lo menos debían utilizar platos. No iba a dañar los modales en la mesa de su hijo. Emma pensó que eso era perder el tiempo, ya que al final tendrían que limpiar dichos platos, pero una mirada de Regina le impidió externar ese pensamiento.

 **"Así que, ¿esto significa que hemos terminado de ir a la corte, al menos por un tiempo?"** preguntó Henry

 **"Sí"** ambas madres respondieron al mismo tiempo, aunque con diferentes emociones en su voz

 **"Creo que podemos hacernos cargo de todo aquí"** dijo Regina sin mirar a Emma.

Emma, por su parte, sabía que no debía decir 'te lo dije' ante lo que dijo Regina. Realmente no había esperado que el juez las casara después del comentario que había hecho. No había esperado tampoco que Regina continuara con todo. Pero ahora que ya estaba hecho, no veía ninguna razón para que al menos lo intentaran.

No les había mentido a sus padres. Era algo fácil de admitir. Esta mujer la había cautivado de una manera que nadie más había hecho. Desde que la conoció, supo que Regina era alguien fuerte que debía tener en cuenta y desde luego que resultó verdad.

Pensó en esa noche.

 _Estaba acostada en la cama escuchando el sonido de la ducha y preguntándose cómo se vería Regina, desnuda, el agua cubriéndole la piel y como sería estar junto a ella en el baño._

 _Habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas y mientras ella pensaba que el acuerdo de custodia era una pérdida de tiempo cuando podía hacerlo por su cuenta, no se quejaría de pasar tiempo con la morena. Durante la semana pasada mientras estaba en casa de Regina había logrado conseguir una invitación a cenar. Después de haber ayudado con los platos a Regina pasaron a la sala y simplemente hablaron._

 _Se había sentido tan natural para Emma. Y fue golpeada con la idea de que podía verse fácilmente repitiendo esa escena noche tras noches._

 _Sin embargo, no estaba segura de como Regina se sentía al respecto y eso la impedía de hablar sobre lo que ella sentía._

 _Finalmente decidió que era hora de cambiarse para dormir y se levantó. Ya que Regina estaba en la ducha decidió cambiarse en medio de la habitación y fue despojándose de su ropa. Una vez que solo estuvo en bragas abrió su bolso y cogió una camiseta sin mangas. Estaba tratando de ponerla sobre la cabeza cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Regina estaba allí con sus manos sobre su cabello envuelto en una toalla, con el cuerpo cubierto por una bata. Emma vio como la mirada de Regina la había recorrido._

 ** _"¿Ves algo que te guste?"_**

 _Regina parecía haber perdido la voz. **"No seas ridícula"** logró decir y camino hacía su cama y su bolso. Emma notó que Regina se había puesto nerviosa mientras buscaba en su bolso ropa para dormir._

 _La rubia sabía que estaba arriesgándose, pero también sabía que nunca tendría otra oportunidad por lo que en ese momento se acercó por detrás de Regina quien se sorprendió al darse vuelta y verla tan cerca. **"Miss Swan, si me disculpa, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa y …"**_

 _Emma extendió la mano y desató la bata dejando que esta se abriera y cayera. Esta vez fue ella quien con la mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Regina._

 _ **"Eres hermosa"** dijo Emma antes de mirar a Regina a los ojos. Vio una mezcla de emociones, casi en guerra en esa mirada. Antes de que su lado razonable se impusiera, Emma acercó a Regina y la besó. La morena tardó un poco en reaccionar al beso pero rápidamente se compuso y respondió._

 **"Mamá"**

Emma salió de su trance y se dio cuenta de que Regina y Henry habían estado hablándole.

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo

 **"Te pregunté si querías más pizza"** dijo Henry

 **"Um, sí. Me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos."** Dijo Emma y le dio a Regina una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó sus cejas para darle énfasis y Regina solo se concentró en su pizza.

Después de la cena, Emma fue arriba con Henry, había captado su mirada señalando hacía arriba antes de entender la indirecta.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** preguntó manteniendo su voz baja a pesar de que Regina estaba abajo y era estúpido pensar que podía escucharlos.

 **"Hablé con mamá sobre el matrimonio"**

 **"¿Y?"**

 **"Y dijo que no se siente casada. Dijo algunas cosas sobre sentirse forzada al matrimonio antes y que no funciono y que para ella el matrimonio significaba más y cree que para ti no"**

 **"Por supuesto que significa algo para mí. Tu mamá me encanta. Solo tengo que encontrar una manera de hacérselo ver."**

 **"Entonces quizás, deberías probar con algo romántico. Dijo que eso le gusta"**

 **"Puedo hacer eso"**

 **"Y tal vez puedas demostrarle que eres alguien serio y no bromear tanto"**

 **"Puedo intentar eso"**

 **"No creo que ella piense que eso sea divertido"**

 **"Ok, lo tengo, no más bromas. Cualquier otro consejo Dr. Phil?"**

 **"¿Yo que sé? Sólo soy un niño"**

 **"Gracias"**

Regresó abajo, donde Regina estaba terminando con los platos. Emma se apoyó en la isla de la cocina observándola. La morena puso el ultimo plato en el lavavajillas y se giró, vio a Emma apoyada en el mostrador con la vista claramente en sus parte inferior.

 **"Miss Swan"**

 **"Emma, ¿podrías al menos empezar a llamarme Emma?"**

 **"Emma, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?"**

 **"Tenía la esperanzan de que pudiéramos hablar"**

Regina apagó la luz del lavabo y salió, volvió a apagar otra luz. Emma tomó eso como que Regina no quería hablar en la cocina por lo que la siguió hacía la sala. Regina se sirvió un trago de una botella y luego otro y se lo entrego a Emma.

 **"Vaya que hice un lio de las cosas, no?"** dijo Emma.

 **"Sí, lo hiciste"**

 **"No creo que decir lo siento sea suficiente"**

 **"No es del todo culpa tuya. No debí haber dicho que sí en el momento"**

 **"¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo? Quiero decir, aparte de tu locura temporal"**

Regina sonrió, **"No lo sé, locura temporal parece una razón suficiente."**

 **"Lo es, supongo,"** dijo Emma **"pero quizás hay otra razón, podría ser el punto de partida para que hablemos"**

Regina se sentó. **"Esa noche, um, ¿qué te hizo hacer lo que hiciste?"**

No había duda sobre de que noche hablaba.

 **"Eres increíblemente sexy, ¿eres consciente de eso?"**

Se dio cuenta de que Regina se sonrojo, pero no dio respuesta alguna.

 **"Bueno, tu saliste del baño y me viste, y hasta entonces yo no estaba segura de si tú estabas interesada en mí. Pero tu mirada, eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que al menos te sentías un poco atraída hacía mí."**

 **"Te atraía antes de eso?"**

 **"Me he sentido atraída a ti desde que nos conocimos. Como he dicho, eres increíblemente sexy. Mira, sé que así no es como te imaginabas casarte. Yo no lo hubiese elegido de esta manera, pero así lo hice y creo que no deberíamos simplemente saltar al divorcio. Nos hemos estado llevando muy bien."**

 **"Llevarse bien y casarse no son la misma cosa"**

 **"Lo sé. Lo que estoy diciéndote es que podríamos darle a esto una oportunidad"**

 **"Digamos que le damos una oportunidad y vamos a decir que funciona durante algunas semanas, incluso tal vez algunos meses, y luego, de repente ya no funciona. ¿Cómo explicar eso a Henry?"**

 **"Creo que con el tiempo, mientras seamos honestas con él, no le importará"**

 **"Creo que sí importa"** dijo Regina, **"creo que fingir ser una familia no es saludable para Henry o para nosotras"**

 **"¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre fingir?"**

* * *

 **Corto, ya sé, pero así es. Procuraré apurarme para subir mas capítulos semanales.  
**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Matrimonio día 9

Emma cargó el lavavajillas después de la cena, Regina estaba apoyada en el mostrador bebiendo una copa de vino mientras la observaba. Emma trato de no sentirse molesta por tener a Regina estudiando intensamente su técnica para poner la carga. Siempre había sospechado que la morena tenía un poco de TOC*, y después de estar casada con ella algunos días, estaba bastante segura de esa sospecha.

La primera noche que cenaron, Regina la había corregido al decirle que los platos necesitaban enjuagarse antes de meterse en el lavavajillas. Emma estaba segura que ese lavavajillas de alta calidad bien podía quitar manchas de barbacoa que tuvieran semanas en los platos, pero se reservó el comentario.

 **"Sabes que no me importa lavarlos platos"** dijo Emma, **"ni siquiera enjuagarlos antes de ponerlos en el lavavajillas, pero es necesario que me estés mirando mientras lo hago?"**

 **"Supongo que no. Parece que has conseguido saber hacerlo de forma correcta."**

 **"Gracias,"** dijo Emma **"aunque quizás solo estas aquí para ver mi trasero cuando me agacho mientras cargo el cesto."**

Ella sonrió y Regina solo tomó otro sorbo de su vino.

 **"Pensé que dijiste que tomarías esto más enserio"** dijo finalmente la morena

 **"Yo lo tomo en serio. Estoy esperando a que tú en cualquier momento empieces a hacerlo"**

 **"Te aseguro que yo…"**

 **"No, no. Hemos estado casadas por más de una semana. No solo me mudé aquí para demostrarte que estoy comprometida, sino también para demostrar que si las cosas se ponen difíciles no voy a irme. Estoy compartiendo tareas, hemos estado turnándonos para llevar y traer a Henry de la escuela. Nos hemos sentando y hemos visto películas como una familia, estoy haciendo lo que me pides, pero después de nueve días, me siento más como tu compañera de cuarto que tu esposa. Me estoy quedando en la habitación de invitados. Y sino cuentas el día en que decidimos darle una oportunidad, no hemos hecho nada ni remotamente íntimo."**

 **"¿Esa es tu gran queja, que no hemos tenido relaciones íntimas?"**

 **"¡Oh no, no estoy cayendo en esa trampa!"**

 **"¿Qué trampa?"**

 **"La que lleva a pensar que solo quiero sexo o tu queriendo convencerte que esto no es más que solo sexo. Yo creo que no pido mucho si solo quiero besar a mi esposa."**

Regina terminó su vino y le tendió la copa a Emma que obedientemente la enjuago y la puso en la máquina y la encendió. Se acercó a Regina después de hacerlo.

 **"¿La idea de besarme es realmente mala?"** preguntó, moviéndose aún más cerca de ella. Paso un dedo por el antebrazo de Regina. **"yo como que creí que te gustaba"**

Regina no dijo nada, pero Emma se inclinó haciendo claras sus intenciones. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento. Regina fue la primera en alejarse. **"No te olvides de limpiar las manchas que queden en los platos cuando termine la maquina"** , dijo alejándose.

'Condenada mujer', pensó Emma. Sabía lo que Regina estaba haciendo. Trataba de demostrar que no funcionaría. Pero ella intentaría más en demostrar lo contrario. Cuando Regina había accedido a intentarlo, Emma pensó que sería más fácil. Parte del problema era que no sabía exactamente cuál era el problema de Regina. Emma estaba siendo considerada con ella, dándole espacio, pero tratando de ser romántica. Incluso llevó flores en su primer día de convivencia.

Pero eso no funciono para nada.

Se preguntó si los matrimonios de las otras parejas eran así de complicados.

Matrimonio día 27

La alarma despertó a Emma. Se dio la vuelta y la apago. Había olvidado apagarla la noche anterior, llegó a las 3am después de tener que responder a una llamada de robo. Regresó a la comodidad de sus mantas y cerró los ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta la despertó de nuevo, **"vete"** , murmuró lo bastante alto para no ser considerado un grito.

La puerta se abrió de todos modos. **"Miss Swan"** dijo Regina

Emma gimió. Odiaba cuando la llamaba así antes de casarse y ahora era bastante molesto.

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo sentándose y dejando a un lado la manta, sabiendo que por el tono de Regina esto no sería una simple conversación.

 **"Um, ¿necesita que yo lleve a Henry a la escuela?"**

 **"Sí, eso sería genial"** dijo Emma

 **"Ok"** contestó la morena y se retiró rápidamente.

'¿Qué demonios?!' pensó Emma y luego se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, o más bien, lo que no llevaba puesto. Había llegado a casa tan tarde que su ropa aún seguía regada en el suelo. Lo único que llevaba era una camiseta sin mangas y Regina debió haber logrado verla muy bien después de que la rubia hubiese arrojado las mantas.

Emma sonrió. Al menos sabía que Regina estaba interesada en ella de esa manera, lo que significaba que finalmente tenía algo que usar contra su esposa.

Matrimonio día 30

Regina quedó estancada en el trabajo. Parecía que el día había sido solo una crisis tras otras. Había llamado a Emma para avisarle que llegaría tarde a casa. Se sentía raro tener que hacer eso, pero desde que hizo que Emma hiciera lo mismo ella también tenía que cumplir con aquello.

Admitía que estaba sorprendida que Emma durara mucho tiempo. Pensó que después de una semana ella entendería que casarse había sido una locura y se iría a su casa. Sin embargo, cada mañana seguía saliendo de la habitación de invitados.

No era que no le gustase Emma. Lo hacía, bastante. Simplemente no confiaba en ella. No confiaba en que no se rendiría a pesar de que Regina le ponía todas las oportunidades para hacerlo antes de que cualquiera de ellas se adentrara más en ese matrimonio.

Sabía que podía ser más atenta con ella, pero se contenía. Sabía que si Emma simplemente se iba, ella sería quien terminara lastimada, no Emma. Así que sentía que tenía que mantenerse firme.

Esa noche era el turno de Emma para cocinar, se había ofrecido cuando Regina le dijo que llegaría tarde, por lo que esperaba que al volver a casa la pizza estuviese ahí.

Llegó a casa y pensó que era extraño que no hubiese luces encendidas. Henry tenía un terrible hábito, que solo Emma compartía, de no apagar las luces. No había ni una luz en la casa. Abrió la puerta y dejó las llaves y el bolso en su lugar.

La casa estaba en silencio.

 **"¿Henry?"** gritó

No hubo respuesta

 **"Miss Swan"** dijo finalmente

 **"En el comedor"** contesto Emma

Supuso que un par de trozos de pizza era mejor que morir de hambre por lo que se dirigió al comedor. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo. La mesa estaba puesta para que ambas cenaran. La habitación olía bien, 'sin duda italiano', pensó Regina. La única luz en la habitación era la de las velas.

Y luego estaba Emma, en un vestido rojo.

 **"Feliz primer mes"** dijo la rubia.

Matrimonio día 31

Regina se despertó inmediatamente vio la nota y la rosa que Emma había dejado en su cama la noche anterior. Sonrió mientras leía la nota de nuevo.

 _"Me gustaría estar esta noche contigo en esta cama. Pero respeto que necesites tiempo. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a esperar_

 _Con amor_

 _Emma"_

Decir que se había sorprendido con la cena era un eufemismo. Emma había admitido que tuvo ayuda, particularmente con la comida, la ayudó Snow, pero el resto era todo de ella. Henry pasó la noche con sus abuelos para darles tiempo a solas.

En realidad, fue una noche agradable, pero en el fondo, Regina había esperado que Emma hiciera algún tipo de avance sexual con ella, pero no sucedió. Se dieron un beso de buenas noches y cada quien se fue a su habitación y una vez dentro, Regina encontró la nota y la rosa.

Había estado casada antes, algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar y el respeto de sus límites era algo que su esposo jamás había considerado cuando se trataba de sus deseos y necesidades.

A veces se preguntaba, ya que su madre siempre había querido ser de la realeza, ¿cómo habría manejado ser la esposa de un Rey?

Se sacudió el pensamiento, no quería irse por ese oscuro camino.

Recogió la rosa y la puso en la cama solo para mirarla un rato más.

* * *

 **TOC: Transtorno obsesivo-compulsivo, para mi es como la ansiedad hacía algo que debe hacerse de cierta manera, la obsesión hacía cierta actividad, la ansiedad, etc. ... mejor busquenle en google. Me supongo que la mayoría esta familiarizada con este término ya que no es nada nuevo.**

 **Avances:**

 ** _"Lleve a Henry a la escuela si quiere, yo iré a trabajar" dijo girando y comenzando a alejarse. Llegó a la puerta y se volteó hacia Regina de nuevo, "y señora Alcaldesa, no se preocupe, la sheriff mantendrá su distancia de los demás, incluso de su esposa"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"No sé cómo ser una esposa" dijo finalmente "lo fui antes y fui realmente mala en eso. Podría echarle la culpa a mi madre y su falta de buen ejemplo a casi cualquier cosa, pero la verdad es que tengo mi parte en mis errores y han sido bastante grandes estoy segura, ¿qué pasa si también la lio esta vez?"_**

 **Gracias por los reviews, favs y fall, motivan peques. Si el cielo lo permite, nos leemos antes de que termine la semana.  
**

 **Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Matrimonio día 33

Emma no estaba del todo segura de porque Regina seguía distante con ella. Pensó que después de la cena de su primer mes de aniversario podría tener un poco más de interés, pero ella no estaba haciendo nada. Quizás había malinterpretado las cosas, tal vez Regina no tenía sentimiento por ella como pensaba.

Aunque, sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que Regina tenía sentimientos por ella. Solo estaba siendo extraordinariamente resistente y tenaz y Emma no podía entender por qué.

Estaba siendo lo más agradable como podía serlo. Era considerada. Complaciente.

Ella no era quien tenía el problema, era Regina claramente.

Emma se recostó en su silla en la oficina sabiendo que debería concentrarse en el trabajo, no en su matrimonio. Pero no podía hacerlo mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier razón por la que Regina actuaba de esa manera.

…

Regina se quedó mirando por la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio en la oficina. Había papeles que permanecían al olvido en su escritorio mientras sus pensamientos estaban fuera de su cabeza.

El problema era que no sabía qué hacer con Emma Swan.

La mujer la había hecho enfurecer en cuanto llegó a la ciudad y ahora la encontraba irritante de una forma muy distinta. Emma quería que su matrimonio funcionase y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para demostrarle que podía.

Pero Regina no quería que funcionara.

La idea quizás no era del todo cierta. Solo de pensar en ser una familia era más de lo que ella pedía.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo ser parte de una familia. Y con su historial… solo había una forma en que eso podría terminar y eso era en un desastre. No quería permitir sentirse en la comodidad de una familia sabiendo que un día, no importando cuan distante pudiese estar, todo se derrumbaría a su alrededor. Todo siempre lo hacía en su vida.

Tenía que acabar con ella, ahora.

Matrimonio día 34

Emma entro en la cocina estornudando. **"Vamos chico"** dijo

 **"Espere"** dijo Regina y se acercó a Emma, quien retrocedió un paso al principio cuando Regina puso una mano en su frente y luego en sus mejillas. **"Regrese a la cama"**

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Tiene fiebre. Vuelva a la cama. Llevaré a Henry a la escuela"**

 **"Estoy bien. Es solo un resfriado o algo así"**

 **"Los resfriados no implican fiebre, pero la gripa si"** dijo Regina, **"Hay que tomarlo con calma"**

Emma no se sentía bien, pero tampoco le gustaba estar enferma. **"Estaré bien. Un poco de café para ayudarme a despertar y estaré lista para irnos"**

Regina miró a Henry, **"ve y entra en mi coche, estaré allí en un momento."** Henry miró a sus dos mamás y decidió que era mejor para él no estar ahí. Tan pronto como salió, **"Si piensas que como alcalde voy a dejar que la Sheriff vaya a trabajar con gripe y contagie a alguien más, está muy equivocada. Ahora, regrese a la cama. De vuelta me detendré y conseguiré algún medicamento."**

 **"Lleve a Henry a la escuela si quiere, yo iré a trabajar"** dijo girando y comenzando a alejarse. Llegó a la puerta y se volteó hacia Regina de nuevo, **"y señora Alcaldesa, no se preocupe, la sheriff mantendrá su distancia de los demás, incluso de su esposa"**

…

Emma se sentía como mierda para el media día, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a casa e ir a la cama. Tan enferma como estaba, aún seguía molesta con Regina, ¿por qué le era tan difícil decir que estaba preocupada por su esposa enferma? No solo se trataba de la sheriff enferma.

Su cabeza estaba tan congestionada que estaba provocándole un dolor de cabeza sinusal.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.

 **"¿Ya terminaste de ser terca?"**

Levantó la vista para ver a Regina de pie en la puerta.

 **"No lo soy"** dijo Emma, pasando rápidamente a concentrarse en su mesa recogiendo cualquier papel que le diera algo en que concentrarse, además de Regina o su cabeza.

 **"Miss… Emma"** dijo Regina, **"estas enferma. Tienes que estar en cama y… y me sentiría mejor si dejas a un lado tu ira contra mí, por lo menos hasta que estés lo suficientemente bien para dar buena batalla"**

Emma dejó que Regina permaneciera ahí un momento más antes de levantarse. Se acercó a ella y luego se detuvo. **"Cuando me sienta mejor, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria"**

Matrimonio día 35

Emma se despertó al día siguiente todavía sintiéndose como si un camión la hubiese atropellado. Se dio la vuelta y cogió su teléfono para revisar la hora, 10:34am, había dormido entre ratos desde que llegó a casa el día anterior. Regina había conseguido algo de medicina y se aseguró que se lo tomará en los horarios correctos y le dio un poco de sopa de fideo de pollo que sospechaba era casera.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Cuando regresó Regina estaba en su habitación con una botella de agua y sus medicamentes que Emma tomó.

 **"¿Tienes hambre?"** preguntó

Emma negó con la cabeza. Quizás debería sentir hambre, pero todo lo que tenía ganas de hacer era regresar debajo de las mantas. Volvió a la cama y se envolvió en las mantas. Escuchó a Regina irse y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

…

Regina estaba hablando por teléfono con su secretaria cuando escuchó a Emma bajar un par de horas más tarde. Colgó rápidamente diciéndole que la llamaría más tarde.

Emma estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, **"Ahora si tengo hambre"**

 **"Ok"** dijo Regina, **"regresa arriba. Te llevaré algo de comer y también es hora de la medicina"**

Regina se levantó y Emma en lugar de ir arriba se tumbó en el sofá. Regina pensó en decirle de nuevo que regresara a la cama, pero no lo hizo. Emma se veía como si fuera a dormirse de nuevo antes de que la comida estuviese lista.

La rubia se incorporó cuando Regina trajo una bandeja con un tazón de sopa de verduras y un poco de jugo de naranja. Vio la portátil de Regina sobre la mesa de café **"Estas trabajando aquí?"**

 **"Sí"**

 **"Podrías haberte ido a trabajar a la oficina"**

 **"Podría haberlo hecho, pero tengo lo que necesito aquí. Discúlpeme si solo quería asegurarme que te quedarás en la cama y tengas lo que necesitas"**

 **"Por supuesto, el alcalde desea que la sheriff este bien"**

Regina no dijo nada al principio. **"Quiero que el sheriff se mejore, pero también quiero que tú lo hagas"**

 **"Perdone es que usted no me ha dado ni una indicación que eso le importa un carajo"**

Regina suspiró, **"me importa"**

Matrimonio día 38

Emma llegó tarde a casa del trabajo. Se calentó la comida que Regina había hecho para la cena, un buen asado, y se sentó en la cocina a comer. Se sentía mucho mejor. No estaba segura de que hubiese estado así de enferma antes. Regina se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo.

Por mucho que deseaba que eso significara que su matrimonio se estaba encaminando, sabía que no era el caso. Tenían que hablar.

Terminó su comida y lavó los platos. Pasó el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos con Henry en su habitación. No había visto a Regina en toda la noche y cuando terminó con Henry bajó las escaleras y encontró todas las luces apagadas. Regina debió haber ido a dormir.

Reviso de nuevo las cerraduras de las puertas y subió. Había una luz que venía de debajo de la puerta de Regina por lo que confirmó que estaba ahí. Se quedó por un tiempo parada antes de finalmente tocar y entrar.

Regina estaba sentada en la cama leyendo. En cuanto Emma entró dejó el libro. Emma no dijo nada hasta que se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

 **"¿Quieres que me vaya?"** preguntó.

Regina no dijo nada al principio.

 **"No sé cómo ser una esposa"** dijo finalmente **"lo fui antes y fui realmente mala en eso. Podría echarle la culpa a mi madre y su falta de buen ejemplo a casi cualquier cosa, pero la verdad es que he hecho mi parte en mis errores y han sido bastante grandes, estoy segura; ¿qué pasa si también la lio esta vez?"**

 **"¿Quién dice que tú lo arruinarás de nuevo?"** dijo Emma, **"mi historial de relaciones no es el más genial, lo sabes. No entiendo porque no intentarlo"**

 **"Porque… porque tengo miedo"**

 **"¿De qué?"**

 **"De que no funcione y… que no funcione"**

 **"Si no lo vas a intentar, no tiene mucho sentido que yo siga cerca. Ahora, no quiero que tomes como que estoy huyendo de esto, no quiero huir. Quiero que trabajemos en esto. Creo que lo podemos hacer funcionar, pero no si sigues así"**

 **"Lo sé"**

 **"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?** "

Silencio.

 **"Quiero intentarlo"**

* * *

 **Vaya! hasta ganas de darle unas nalgadas a Regina me dieron xD  
**

 **Un pequeño avance:**

 _ **La noche anterior se habían besado y sí, tocado más de lo que antes habían hecho. Pero aún no tenían relaciones sexuales y Regina sabía que era más que nada por ella, no por Emma. No es como si no quisiera hacerlo con la rubia. Lo quería, pero algo la detenía de dar ese paso.**_

 **Comentarios?**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Matrimonio día 47

"S **abes que no tienes que hacerme el almuerzo para llevar al trabajo"** dijo Emma a Regina mientras esta le entregaba el almuerzo.

 **"No puedes seguir comiendo en Granny's a diario o peor, conseguir de esa miserable comida rápida"** dijo Regina, **"Es muy probable que engordes"**

 **"¿Estás diciendo que si engordo sería menos atractiva?"**

Regina la miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviese considerando como responder a eso. Emma espero el tiempo suficiente y al final agregó **"que chistosa"**

 **"No serías menos atractiva"** concedió Regina

 **"Gracias"** dijo Emma inclinándose y besando la mejilla de la morena. **"¿Pasas por Henry a la escuela?"**

 **"Lo haré"** dijo

 **"Ok, entonces te veré en la cena"** dijo antes de salir para el trabajo.

…

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Emma sacó su almuerzo de la nevera y lo puso a calentar. Sonreía mientras esperaba a que el horno de microondas terminara. Regina había estado haciéndole el almuerzo todos los días desde que habían acordado que tratarían de ser una pareja casada.

No habían cambiado muchas cosas desde ese entonces, solo cambios pequeños, como el almuerzo.

Regina también había estado mejor, no se había mantenido a guardia todo el tiempo. Si estaba intentando engañar a Emma para renunciar, estaba siendo más sutil al respecto porque Emma no veía nada de eso.

Pero el beso en la mejilla era lo más lejos que habían llegado en lo íntimo.

Había querido decir lo que había dicho; estaba dispuesta a darle su espacio y esperar hasta que Regina estuviese lista. Le resultaba difícil a pesar de mostrarle a Regina que se preocupaba por ella más allá de lo físico.

Sabía que solo tenía que ser paciente. O al menos eso se repetía cada mañana y cada noche.

Matrimonio día 54

Regina trató de prestar atención a la película, pero se encontró con que no dejaba de mirar a Emma con su visión periférica. Emma la había invitado a salir en una cita, que incluía cena y película cliché. Habían hablado de temas seguros durante la cena, trabajo, Henry, nada sobre el matrimonio. La mayor parte de sus conversaciones eran últimamente seguras.

No habían hablado realmente de su matrimonio esa noche.

Pensó que Emma estaba dándole su tiempo y espacio para entenderla en su cabeza.

No le había mentido a la rubia, quería intentar, y lo estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que no hacía lo suficiente para que si matrimonio funcionase.

Quizás solo esos pequeños pasos eran todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ahora.

'Pero incluso los pequeños pasos son importantes', se dijo a sí misma y se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de Emma y ahí la dejó por el resto de la película.

Matrimonio día 55

Emma estaba trabajando en el gimnasio, corría en la cinta. No estaba demasiado preocupada por mantenerse en forma, a pesar de que probablemente había ingerido demasiada comida chatarra durante los almuerzos antes de que Regina se ocupara de ella. Estaba escuchando música en su iPod y pensando en la noche anterior.

Había ido a una cita, su idea por supuesto, y había tratado de no notar que Regina la miraba continuamente, pero no podía. Le preocupaba.

Estaba un 87 por ciento segura de que la mayoría de los problemas de Regina eran por pensar demasiado. Estaba tan ocupada pensando que no podía relajarse y dejar todo fluir. Regina pensaba sobre cosas que la llevaban a creer críticamente que las cosas irían a mal.

Por lo tanto, fue una grata sorpresa para Emma cuando Regina puso su mano sobre la suya durante la película.

Fue un pequeño paso, pero aun así hizo a Emma sonreír y le dio el coraje para sostener la mano de Regina mientras salían del cine. Esa noche, antes de ir a sus habitaciones separadas, incluso el beso de buenas noches hizo sonreír a Emma.

Matrimonio día 60

'Deja de pensar en ello', se dijo Regina a sí misma. 'Solo, no pienses en ello.'

Pero ella no podía hacerlo.

Se había pasado la mayor parte de su mañana, que incluyó reunión con el comité de ciudadanos que le proponían algo que ella ni siquiera pudo saber que era. Estaba tan distraída y no le gustaban las distracciones.

Las distracciones le impedían hacer las cosas. Y el pueblo de Storybrooke, les gustará o no, sabía que su alcaldesa sabía hacer las cosas.

Todo había comenzado tres días antes. La ducha de arriba, que Emma y Henry usaban, había perdido presión. El fontanero había dicho que la fuga de presión procedía de la tubería detrás de la pared de la ducha, por lo que tendría que derribarla, reparar y volver a poner el muro.

No era nada que preocupara a Regina, instruyó al fontanero para que continuara e hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer. Después de todo, había otros dos baños completos en casa, uno en la planta baja y el de Regina.

Durante los dos primero días las cosas fueron bien, Henry y Emma utilizaban el baño de abajo. Pero entonces ayer había llegado tarde a casa, casi de noche por una reunión de negocios con los empleados de la administración de la ciudad. Había ido directamente arriba, encontró a Henry en su habitación haciendo tarea y al entrar en su habitación vio la puerta del baño entreabierta y la luz encendida.

Se acercó y escuchó a alguien dentro, seguramente Emma, pero lo que no esperaba es que Emma saliera apenas un segundo después y chocara con ella. Emma la tomó instintivamente a pesar de que no había riesgo de que Regina cayera. Pero eso no era lo que Regina tenía en mente. Lo que estaba en su mente, era que Emma estaba usando nada más que una bata y su cuerpo ahora estaba pegado al satén negro de la misma. Regina no había querido hacerlo, pero de alguna manera terminó mirando los pechos apenas cubiertos de Emma.

Un momento después, ella estaba fuera de los brazos de Emma y disculpándose a pesar de que técnicamente era Emma la que había chocado con ella.

Sin embargo, en ese punto, apenas y podía mantener contacto visual con Emma, sus ojos querían irse al sur. Afortunadamente, Emma también parecía un poco nerviosa por aquello y se disculpó antes de salir de la habitación.

Desde entonces, Regina no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo presionado contra el de Emma, con solo una fina pieza de tela entre ellas tocándose la piel.

Incluso esa mañana cuando Emma le había dado un beso, una rutina que había pasado de su mejilla a sus labios, el beso había durado un poco más de lo que solía hacer. Y se miraron a los ojos un segundo más de lo necesario.

No es como si no supiera que se sentía atraída por la rubia. Pero la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, había sido solo sexo. Esto era diferente. Ahora estaban casadas.

 **"Deja de pensar en ello"** se dijo en voz alta esta vez.

Matrimonio día 61

'No está mejorando', pensó Regina. La noche anterior, esta mañana y ahora esta noche, no podía dejar de pensar en tocar a Emma.

Estaba caliente e incluso había tratado de aliviar esa tensión por su cuenta, pero no funcionaba. No es que ella no hubiese tenido éxito; sino que acabó topándose con que sus hormonas estaban completamente a tope.

Emma había llegado a casa del trabajo, pero antes se había detenido en el gimnasio, algo que había estado haciendo mucho últimamente. Llegó a casa todavía cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor y Regina no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Incluso con el pelo recogido y la mirada de alguien que había trabajado el día entero y luego había ido a entrenar, a Regina le resultaba demasiado sexy.

Esta vez Emma preguntó si podía utilizar su ducha y Regina se limitó a asentir.

Eso debería de haber sido el final, pero ahora Regina estaba de pie en su dormitorio mirando la puerta del baño, escuchando la ducha abierta. Llegó hasta la puerta, su mano se cernía sobre el pomo de la puerta, pensando en lo fácil que sería entrar. Pero no lo hizo. Retrocedió para resistir a la tentación.

…

Si Emma hubiese sido un chico, ella hubiese entendido aquello con lo que simpatizaban los hombres y llamaban 'bolas azules'. Había estado entrenando como loca esperando quemar todo el exceso de energía que plagaba su cuerpo.

Tal vez si el cuerpo de su esposa no fuera tan condenadamente follable…

Así que allí estaba entrenando después del trabajo, para que cuando llegará a casa en la noche no cruzaría la línea que Regina simplemente no estaba lista para cruzar.

Incluso aquí, en la ducha, ella mantenía el agua fría.

* * *

 _I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine gotta gotta be down because I want it all it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
_

 ** _Olvidé actualizar, veran, estoy trabajando con alguien mas en una adaptación pero es Faberry, así que he estado metida leyendo y repasando lo que tenemos. Lo lamento. Prometo que ya no se me olvidará._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews gente bonita._**

 ** _Ahora, que tengan un excelente día, tarde, noche..._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	8. Chapter 8

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Matrimonio día 68

 **"Has estado yendo al gimnasio casi todas las noches después del trabajo"** dijo Regina, trayendo un tema en el que había estado pensando, más que nada por ver a Emma cada noche caminar hacía la ducha. **"¿Cuál es el repentino interés en entrenar fuera?"**

 **"Me gusta estar en forma. Soy la sheriff"** dijo sin atreverse a decirle a Regina cual era la verdadera razón. Había pasado otra semana con esas escasas oportunidades de besar o tocar a su esposa. Estaba bastante segura que estaba camino a la locura. Y lo que realmente la volvía loca era el hecho de que parecía que Regina ni lo notaba.

 **"Difícilmente creo que necesites trabajar tanto. Te ves muy bien"**

 **"Gracias"** sonrió Emma.

Fue después de la cena y después de que Henry ya se había ido a la cama. Habían pasado la noche en familia, cena y una película juntos. Ahora las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero ninguna estaba prestando atención.

 **"Um, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo"** dijo Regina en cuando habían quedado en silencio.

 **"Ok"** dijo Emma girándose hacía ella. Cada una en extremos opuestos del sofá. Regina sintió de repente la mirada intensa de Emma en ella. Y estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle lo que quería. Había estado ensayando en su mente durante un par de días y aún en su cabeza sonaba estúpido.

 **"¿Estas bien?"** preguntó Emma después de que Regina se callara por más tiempo de lo que Emma considero necesario si ella era la que quería hablar.

 **"Sí. Es solo, um, no estoy segura de cómo decir lo que quiero decir y ahora en este punto, me resulta mucho más difícil hacerlo"**

 **"¿Por qué no lo dices rápidamente?"** pregunto Emma. Regina la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se preguntó si era el momento en que iba a escuchar la palabra divorcio. Mientras que las cosas había mejorado entre ellas, todavía no se sentía un matrimonio para Emma.

 **"Estaba pensando que tal vez, ummm que quizás deberías dejar la habitación de invitados"**

 **"Me atrevo a preguntar… ¿dónde crees que debería dormir entonces?"**

 **"Bueno, solo, ya que estamos casadas y si vamos a seguir casadas, tu sabes, entonces dormir en la habitación de invitados no tiene mucho sentido. A menos que quieras seguir durmiendo allí entonces lo entiendo."**

 **"¡No!"** dijo Emma quizás con mucho énfasis, **"Quiero decir que tiene sentido para mí no dormir allí y dormir en tu habitación"**

 **"Nuestra habitación"** dijo Regina **"estamos casadas por lo que esa debe ser nuestra habitación"**

 **"Nuestra habitación"** Emma sonrió, **"me gustará eso"**

Se quedaron en la planta baja por un rato más ante el aparente nerviosismo de compartir la cama. Regina fue la primera en levantarse y Emma lo hizo detrás de ella. **"Me umm aseguraré que todo esté cerrado aquí"** dijo Emma, **"y luego me cambio y voy a la cama".**

 **"Ok"** dijo Regina desapareciendo por las escaleras.

'Mierda', pensó Emma. Iba a dormir en la misma cama con Regina. Había sido idea de Regina y ahora pasaría. Iban a dormir una junto a la otra. Se preguntó qué tipo de cama era, ¿compartirían las mantas o tendría que llevar las de ella? ¿Le gustaba usar varias almohadas o solo una? ¿Usaba calcetines en la cama?

Cerró la casa y trató de no correr por las escaleras. Fue a la habitación de invitados, se cambió de ropa y se cepilló los dientes. Normalmente solo dormía con una camiseta y bragas, pero esta vez se puso un par de pantalones cortos solo para no asustar a Regina. Pensó que quizás la rutina de Regina era más tardada que la de ella así que se obligó a reducir la velocidad de sus acciones. No quería estar en la cama primero y terminar en el lado equivocado de la cama o algo así.

Esperó mientras estaba de pie delante de la puerta y golpeo ligeramente antes de entrar en la habitación. Regina ya estaba en cama en el lado izquierdo por lo que eso respondió la duda de Emma sobre el lado de la cama. Le dio vuelta a la derecha y se metió en ella. Hubo un momento de incomodidad extrema y luego ella se giró hacía ella y le dijo, **"Buenas noches".**

 **"Buenas noches"** dijo Regina y compartieron un beso que no fue tan diferente a sus demás besos de noche, excepto que esta vez estaban en la cama. Regina apagó la luz y ambas mujeres se quedaron metidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Emma no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba segura de que ninguna de ellas se había movido ni dormido.

 **"¿Estas despierta?"** preguntó finalmente

 **"Sí"**

 **"Yo también. ¿Fue demasiado pronto?"**

Regina se puso de lado para hacer frente a Emma, quien hizo lo mismo. **"Hemos estado casadas por más de dos meses, no creo que esto fuese demasiado pronto"**

 **"¿Pero no te sientes cómoda conmigo aquí?"**

 **"Admito que estoy un poco incómoda, sí, pero también tú pareces incómoda. Ambas estamos despiertas"**

 **"Déjame remediar esto, ¿normalmente duermes sobre tu espalda como estábamos hace un momento?"**

 **"No. Normalmente duermo de lado, hacía el exterior por lo general, pero a veces hacía adentro, ¿Qué hay de ti?"**

 **"Yo, sobre mi espalda o estómago. Normalmente me muevo hasta encontrar una posición cómoda"**

 **"Oh"**

 **"¿Podemos probar algo? Si es incómodo, solo házmelo saber"**

 **"Ok"**

 **"Muy bien, colócate de lado, hacía el exterior como duermes normalmente"**

Regina lo hizo. Una vez que se colocó como indico Emma, notó que la rubia hacía lo mismo y pasaba un brazo sobre su torso.

Pasaron unos minutos así, cada una acostumbrándose a la otra.

 **"¿Esta bien?"** pregunto finalmente Emma

 **"Sí"** dijo Regina.

Emma podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Regina aún y casi se alejó, pero decidió que necesitaba darle un poco más de tiempo. Poco a poco sintió como Regina empezaba a relajarse. Emma continuo despierta hasta estar segura de que Regina se había quedado dormida y luego ella se dejó caer en el sueño.

Matrimonio día 69

Regina despertó primero, todavía de su lado, aún con el brazo de Emma a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que había dormido así toda la noche. A veces solía tener sueños inquietos, pero no esa noche. Después de su nerviosismo inicial se permitió relajarse, al parecer había dormido con bastante comodidad.

Así también supuso que estaba Emma. La otra mujer también se encontraba en la misma posición razonó Regina.

Normalmente se levantaba inmediatamente después de despertar, pero no quería molestar a Emma que evidentemente por su profunda respiración aún dormía. Regina cerró los ojos, aunque dudaba volver a dormir.

Menos de 15 minutos después, estaba de nuevo dormida en los brazos de Emma.

* * *

 **Es un placer para mi traducir este fic para que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar.**

 **Ayer terminé de leer otra historia, que... cielos! es un poco injusto que la mayoría de los fics geniales de este ship esten en inglés. Además este fic no esta en FF sino en otra plataforma. Ojalá lo pudiesen leer, aunque sea con el Google Translate, se enamoraran. Se llama _'A Million Tiny Little Things'_ autora Foxbones. He leído mucho y tengo una larga lista que recomendarles, pero la cuestión es el idioma, lo siento.**

 **Estoy metida en otro proyecto y por eso me detuve un poco con este y es por eso que sigo solo con una actualización semanal, pero es que tengo que leerlo varias veces antes de subirlo y ya al final me aburro, pero aquí sigo.**

 **Quizás va un poco lento, pero les aseguro que coje ritmo y se pone mejor.**

 **Adelanto:**

 ** _Todos se retiraron en silencio. El camino al coche fue en silencio y de pronto se detuvieron._**

 ** _"¿Acabas de invitar a un juez a Storybrooke para vernos casándonos de nuevo frente a nustros amigos y familiares?" dijo Regina a Emma._**

 ** _La morena la miró, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.  
_**

 ** _"¿Qué?" dijo Emma, "entré en pánico"._**

 **Ven! se pone mejor =D**

 **motivenme y me apuro**

 **Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Matrimonio día 73

Emma se sentía bien. Había dormido muy bien cada noche desde que se mudó a la habitación principal. Recordó que a la mañana siguiente que despertó, aún tenía a Regina entre sus brazos durmiendo. Regina no tardó mucho en despertar, pero aprovecho la cercanía para darle un beso de buenos días y Regina no se opuso.

No se había sentido tan tensa o necesitada de intenso entrenamiento y había descubierto que su parte favorita del día era cuando estaba en la cama con ella en las noches. Aún no tenían relaciones, pero estar cerca de ella en la cama ya era un paso a ello. No es que estuviera totalmente satisfecha con simples caricias. Quería tanto hacerlo con Regina que había empezado a fantasear con ello en diferentes lugares y formas.

Sin embargo, definitivamente no recibiría nada de amor esa noche. De hecho tenían una cena familiar en casa de sus padres. Desde que se casaron, Emma y Henry habían ido a cenar con ellos, pero Regina no. Había dado excusas de para no ir las dos últimas veces, pero esta vez Emma dejo claro que tenía que venir ya que era parte de la familia.

No es que Regina no se llevara bien con sus padres. Se llevaban mejor que antes. Pero por alguna razón la idea de una cena formal en casa de sus padres parecía poner nerviosa a Regina. Al menos tenía una leve idea de porque era eso.

 _ **"No entiendo porque estás haciendo gran cosa de esto. Solo es una cena"** dijo Emma_

 ** _"No, no lo es"_**

 ** _"Que yo sepa lo es. Actúas como si nunca te hubieses sentado a comer con mis padres"_**

 ** _"Ha sido en Granny's. Esto es diferente. Vamos a su casa"_**

 ** _"No veo la diferencia"_**

 ** _"Por supuesto que no. Tú eres su hija. Es probable que no hagas nada mal ante sus ojos. Yo claramente lo hago todo mal."_**

 ** _"Eso está en el pasado. Todos acordaron dejarlo allí"_**

 ** _"Sí, lo hicimos, y hemos hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndolo allí, pero dime, ¿exactamente de qué voy a hablar en la cena con tus padres? ¿Cuál es el tema más seguro para abordar?"_**

 ** _"¿Estás preocupada por que conversar durante la cena?"_**

 ** _"No es por la simple conversación. Es por todo. Es como me presento ante ellos. Todo será observado y catalogado para futuras referencias. Si no me presento como la esposa perfecta entonces tus padres empezaran a señalarte cada error que vean una y otra vez hasta que…"_**

 ** _"Hasta qué?"_**

 ** _"Hasta que sientas la presión suficiente para que comiences a buscar mis defectos"_**

 _Emma estaba a punto de hacer una graciosa observación, pero se dio cuenta de que la preocupación de Regina era real. Estaba realmente preocupada porque eso ocurriera._

 _Se acercó y puso una mano en los brazos cruzados de Regina. **"Yo no le pedí permiso a mis padres para casarme contigo. No los consulté. Ni siquiera le dije que tenía sentimientos por ti hasta después de casarnos. Y tengo sentimientos por ti. Espero que sepas eso. Lo que quiero decir es, que serán mis padres, pero no ordenan mi vida y estoy segura de que no llegarán a hacer sentir menos a mi esposa."**_

 _Logró captar lo que parecía sería una sonrisa en Regina, pero de nuevo se puso seria. **"Creo que entonces quizás debería ir. No quiero que piensen que soy grosera al rechazar su invitación."**_

 _ **"Sí, Dios quiera que no piensen eso."** Dijo Emma._

 _Regina le dio una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Emma agregó, **"no te preocupes por eso. Yo cubro tu espalda y cualquier otra parte de tu anatomía que quieras que proteja o solo aférrate un poco a mí."**_

 _Le dio un guiño a Regina después de eso último._

Sí, Emma estaba segura de que estaba bajando las defensas de Regina, lento pero seguro. Siguió recordándose a sí misma que no habían tenido citas antes de casarse, así que estaban en ese viaje ahora, aunque ya estuviesen casadas. Emma le había preguntado a Henry que pensaba de que ahora sus madres durmieran en la misma habitación, su respuesta fue que ya se acostumbraría, pero que al menos le parecía que las cosas iban bien. Le encantaba tener a sus dos mamás bajo el mismo techo. Se sentía como si pudiera pasar todo el tiempo con ellas y no tener que dividirlo como al principio. Él y Emma tenían una relación más relajada pero también veía más relajada a Regina.

Su conclusión fue que quería a su familia unida, pero solo si todos eran felices.

Emma no estaba segura si lo que quería decir era que Regina era infeliz y ya no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas. No creía que Regina fuera infeliz. Podría no ser demasiado feliz, pero no estaba siendo antisocial como al principio. Como plus, Emma sabía que Regina disfrutaba de tenerla en la cama. Le había dicho que cada noche dormía bien.

Emma se cambió de ropa después del trabajo y todos se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Regina, por lo que puso una mano sobre la de ella mientras conducía hasta que esta le dijo que como sheriff debería saber que tenía que tener ambas manos sobre el volante. Sí, pensó Emma, definitivamente no tendrían sexo esa noche.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa y Emma la abrió, lo que le valió una mirada de Regina por no tocar antes. Esperaba que Regina dejara de estar tan tensa, porque si no, su madre sin duda se daría cuenta.

En realidad, tenía una especie de temor compartido con Regina. No quería verse en la situación donde sus padres dijeran cosas negativas de su esposa. Estar en medio de eso es lo último que ella quería. Sus padres habían respetado hasta el momento su decisión de permanecer casada con Regina con el fin de ver hasta donde llegaban. Si creían no iba a ningún lado, no lo habían dicho.

La cena comenzó tranquila, pero para sorpresa de Emma, Regina empezó a hablar con Snow, primero para halagar la cena, que era un asado de ternera con patatas y zanahorias. Hablaron de condimentos y diferentes técnicas de cocina, que las llevó a hablar de algunos cocineros que solían haber en el castillo del padre de Snow. Emma estaba segura que se dirigían a territorio peligroso ahí.

 **"Me gustaría saber cómo el cocinero hacía ese pan"** , dijo Snow, **"lo he intentado y he fracasado. Me estoy perdiendo algo o saltándome un paso. Lo vi hacerlo, pero entonces era una niña así que…"**

 **"¿Le has agregado miel?"**

 **"Sí. Por favor dime que tú lo viste hacerlo"**

 **"Un montón de veces"**

Pasaron la próxima media hora tratando de averiguar la receta completa. Al final quedaron que tenían una razonable idea de cómo se hacía, pero luego vino el debate de si era porque lo cocían en horno de leña y ahora en el horno de la estufa, o si el uso de los accesorios de madera influía.

La verdad, Emma a esas alturas ya estaba aburrida por la conversación, al igual que Henry y Charming, pero siempre y cuando se llevaran bien no le importaba mucho.

Matrimonio día 76

Emma llegó tarde a casa después de atender un reporte de una mujer que juró había visto un ogro en la ciudad. La señora Collins llamaba regularmente y siempre con un cuento extravagante que insistía que Emma anotara. Después de las primeras veces, Emma la había investigado un poco y encontró que su esposo había fallecido en el Bosque Encantado antes de la maldición y ella estaba sola. Cuando el peso de la soledad era demasiado ella llamaba a la oficina del sheriff. Sólo quería a alguien con quien hablar y mientras no le tomara demasiado tiempo a Emma no le importaba una taza de café y una historia.

Entró en la casa y se dirigió directamente a la planta superior. Eran pasadas las 11pm y Henry ya estaba durmiendo o al menos era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener la luz apagada mientras jugaba algún videojuego. Emma estaba lista para terminar la noche. Entró en el dormitorio, donde Regina se encontraba en la cama sentada leyendo.

 **"¿Cómo te fue con la señora Collins?"** pregunto dejando de lado el libro.

 **"Fue bien"**

 **"¿Cuál fue esta vez?"**

 **"Ogro. Aparentemente trató de colarse por el barrio pero ella lo vio y llamó a la oficina del sheriff. Por desgracia ya no estaba cuando llegue allí, pero ¿sabías que en el bosque encantado durante la guerra de los ogros, en realidad había ogros que eran objetores de conciencia y se negaban a pelear?"**

 **"Así es, pero dudo que haya usado la palabra objetores de conciencia en esa frase"**

 **"¿En serio? Así que... entonces estaba diciendo la verdad?"**

 **"Ella puede ser alguien solitaria, pero no necesariamente una mentirosa, por lo menos no sobre su hogar. Solía venir a mi oficina antes de que la maldición se rompiera y siempre hablaba historias sobre la mafia o de lo que no había en la ciudad, pero una vez que le aseguré que ella estaba segura sobre eso, empezó a hablarme de historias que su madre le contaba cuando era niña. Eran historias reales de su hogar. Como si hubiese mantenido algunos recuerdos en este mundo. Dejó de venir a mi oficina cuando la maldición se rompió y se dio cuenta de quién era yo."**

Emma estaba cambiándose de ropa delante de Regina mientras la escuchaba, después de dos días de dormir en la misma cama Emma había dejado de ser tímida, **"¿Lo extrañas?"**

 **"¿Extrañar qué Señorita? ¿La vida después de que mi maldición se rompió?"**

 **"No. Llamaste hogar al bosque encantado. El otro día estabas hablando con mi mamá sobre una receta medieval, echas eso de menos, ¿verdad?"**

Regina se encogió de hombros, un gesto que parecía extraño para Emma ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en que veía a Regina hacerlo. **"Supongo que podría extrañar algunas cosas"**

 **"¿Cómo qué?"** pregunto Emma terminando de colocarse la ropa, **"Espera, aguarda"**

Se metió en el baño para lavarse los dientes y cepillarse el cabello. Regresó y se metió en la cama. **"Ahora puedes continuar"**

 **"Echo de menos las estrellas"**

 **"¿Son diferentes ahí?"**

 **"No, no lo creo. Sin embargo es más despejado. Parecían brillar más allí, como si no hubiese nada más que pudiera opacar su brillo"**

 **"Sí, es probable que hubiese mucho menos contaminación en el aire"**

 **"Puede ser. Otras cosas que extraño es, la belleza en general de la tierra. No teníamos grandes rascacielos o altos edificios. Los castillos eran las estructuras más grandes y extensas. Había mucho bosque y campos y recuerdo que cuando era más joven y montaba a caballo a través de un prado pensaba como la tierra parecía extenderse infinitamente. Quería viajar y explorarlo todo."**

Emma vio la mirada de añoranza en los ojos de Regina y se imaginó lo que la joven Regina pudo haber sentido. Pero muy pronto la tristeza cubrió los ojos de la morena.

 **"Apuesto a que no extrañas los orinales o el no tener lavadora y secadora"** dijo Emma trantando de aligerar el ambiente. Había notado durante el tiempo que llevaban casada que en ocasiones Regina se sumergía en su tristeza. Sin embargo, nunca decía o expresaba alguna emoción al respecto, su estado de ánimo siempre cambiaba de inmediato y eran esos los momentos en los que Emma más se preocupaba por ella.

 **"Sí, tener baños y electrodomésticos son algunos bonus en este mundo. Y la literatura es mejor"** dijo señalando el libro en su regazo.

 **"La programación de la televisión es probablemente mucho mejor"**

 **"Mucho mejor,"** Regina sonrió y Emma sabía que había librado la situación. La rubia bostezó, su día estaba pasándole factura.

 **"Puedo apagar las luces si estas cansada"** dijo Regina

 **"No, puedes seguir leyendo. Puedo dormir con la luz encendida"**

 **"¿Segura?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo ella y se inclinó y le dio el beso de buenas noches a Regina. Se metió debajo de las mantas y se alejó de Regina y de la luz y se durmió en su lado de la cama.

…

Regina leyó un par de capítulos más de su libro, cuando estuvo lista para dormir apagó las luces, pero se encontró sintiéndose como en la primera noche con Emma en la cama cuando aún seguían despiertas. Se sentía la tensión que comenzaba a imponerse y se preguntó por qué. Había estado durmiendo muy bien, sorprendentemente, desde que ella y Emma habían empezado a compartir la cama.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos mirando al techo en la oscuridad, entonces se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Emma no estaba en contacto físico con ella mientras dormía. Cada noche Emma la abrazaba, ya sea de cucharita o ella sobre el pecho de la rubia. Había llegado a disfrutar de ese contacto y ahora que Emma estaba apartada y claramente dormida, Regina se sentía incomoda.

Más tiempo pasó y Regina pensó que tendría que levantarse de la cama y quizás ir abajo ya que no se veía conciliando el sueño pronto. Se sentía tonta en cuanto tuvo la idea de despertar a Emma. ¿Qué le iba a decir? 'lo siento, pero necesito que me abraces.' La idea sonaba incluso estúpida en su cabeza.

Quizás solo necesitaba estar más cerca de Emma, por lo que se acercó más a ese lado de la cama. Esperó un poco más para conciliar el sueño, pero este la siguió eludiendo.

Se acercó aún más al punto de estar justo detrás de Emma. Trató de levantarse y mirar el rostro de Emma, pero no pudo hacerlo por la oscuridad.

Quería dormir, necesitaba el sueño, por lo que tomó la decisión de hacerle caso a su cabeza. Incluso después de aceptar la idea, su mente siguió debatiéndose mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de la rubia. Ahora podía sentir la respiración de Emma y dejó que su brazo se relajara. No fue tan reconfortante como tener el brazo de Emma a su alrededor, pero sintió como flotaba mientras su ultimo pensamiento era en cómo se había hecho rápidamente adicta al contacto reconfortante de Emma mientras dormían.

Matrimonio día 77

Regina despertó y encontró a Emma acostada de lado mirándola.

 **"¿Algo va mal?"** preguntó Regina, todavía un poco lenta y aturdida por el sueño

 **"Eres hermosa"**

Regina sonrió, **"Gracias"**

 **"Gracias a ti"**

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"Por dar este paso, dejando que me quede a tu lado"**

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, **"Antes de quedarme dormida estuve pensando en esto, tú y yo aquí en la cama, en poco tiempo se ha convertido en algo que espero con interés"**

 **"Yo también"** dijo Emma, esta vez con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro, **"¿Puedo confesarte algo?"**

 **"Sí"**

 **"Me gusta mucho poder abrazarte cuando dormimos. Se siente…"**

 **"Natural"**

 **"Sí. Natural"**

Regina se inclinó y la beso. Normalmente era Emma quien iniciaba el contacto físico, pero mientras besaba a Emma se dio cuenta que habían pasado de los rápidos y simples besos que habían estado compartiendo. Ambas empezaron a besarse, manteniendo sus labios unidos el máximo tiempo posible antes de separarse por aire y volver a juntarlo. Los besos fueron suaves, ninguna buscaba obtener alguna ventaja o tratar de ir más rápido.

A pesar del deseo sexual reprimido que ambas mujeres habían estado experimentando, sabían que aún no era el momento.

Continuaron, sus manos manteniendo el contacto ligeramente, sin explorar el cuerpo de la otra, solo largos besos.

El sonido de la alarma las sobresalto y Regina rápidamente se giró para apagarla y girar de nuevo. Pero mientras se miraban una a la otra, sabían que ya era hora de iniciar el día, el momento que habían tenido se había terminado.

 **"Debería levantarme"** dijo Regina haciendo real que el momento había terminado

 **"Sí, yo también"** dijo Emma.

Siguieron la rutina normal de la mañana, levantarse y vestirse y compartir el desayuno con Henry. Emma fue la primera en salir de casa, ya le había dado un casto beso de despedida a Regina. Estaba a punto de salir de la calzada cuando Regina salio a buscarla. La radio policial de Emma estaba en manos de Regina.

La morena llegó a un lado del coche y se lo dio.

 **"Gracias"** dijo Emma

 **"De nada. No puedo dejar que el sheriff ande por ahí sin el."**

 **"Sí"** dijo Emma. Estaba a punto de poner el coche en marcha, pero Regina seguía ahí, de pie. Vio como la morena miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando Regina se agachó y metió la cabeza por la ventana, paso su mano hacía la parte trasera de su cabeza y la atrajo hacía ella en un beso.

Era de lengua, nada como los besos anteriores. Y justo cuando la mente de Emma estaba por reaccionar Regina se detuvo y salió.

 **"Bueno, um, que tengas un buen día"** dijo Regina.

 **"Lo tendré"**

…

Emma se apresuró a llegar a casa después del trabajo. En lugar de sus rutinarios pensamientos sexuales sobre Regina, pasó la mayor parte del día pensando en besarla, solo besarla.

Consiguió llegar a casa justo cuando Regina también llegaba. Esperó a que saliera de su auto y la acompañó hasta la puerta, la mantuvo abierta para ella, sonriendo todo el tiempo. La sonrisa de Regina no era tan grande, pero Emma ya era capaz de adivinar cuando Regina trataba de no sonreír.

Henry estaba en casa, se sentía lo suficientemente grande para estar en casa después de la escuela sin supervisión. Regina se dirigió a la cocina para empezar la cena y Emma checó que Henry hiciera toda la tarea. Una vez que termino con él, fue a la cocina y vio a Regina frente a la estufa con su delantal puesto. Caminó detrás de ella y la abrazó.

Regina trató de ignorarla y continuar con lo que hacía, pero Emma hizo su cabello a un lado y la besó en el cuello,

 **"Intento hacer la cena"** dijo Regina.

 **"Lo sé. Me comportaré"** dijo Emma retrocediendo. Se colocó junto a la estufa y se apoyó en el mostrador para poder ver a Regina. Dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hacía el dobladillo de la falda de la morena y pensó en lo que había debajo. 'Adiós a los pensamientos inocentes de antes', pensó, mientras mantenía sus ojos en ese cuerpo.

 **"Me estas distrayendo"** dijo Regina

 **"¿Cómo lo hago?"**

 **"Creo que sabes cómo"**

 **"No, no tengo idea"**

 **"Quizás podrías dejar de hacer lo que no tienes idea que estás haciendo y dejarme terminar la cena. Luego, después de la cena puedes hacer de nuevo lo que no tienes idea que estás haciendo."**

 **"Eso casi tiene sentido. Eso raro que acabas decir, significa que podemos coquetear más tarde?**

 **"Sí, ahora fuera de mi cocina."**

 **"Me voy, pero habrá coqueteo al rato, y sin duda algunos besos, quizás un poco más de contacto"**

 **"Fuera"** dijo Regina.

…

Emma salió del baño al dormitorio, donde Regina de nuevo estaba en la cama leyendo. Se puso en su lado de la cama y se acostó de lado, frente a ella.

 **"Sabes que no hemos hecho esa parte del coqueteo todavía"** dijo Emma poniendo y dedo sobre el antebrazo de Regina y recorriéndolo.

 **"Eso es porque pasaste todo el tiempo después de la cena al teléfono con Ruby"**

 **"Aún es después de la cena"**

 **"Tal vez ahora no estoy de humor para coquetear"**

 **"¿Hablas en serio?"** dijo Emma sentándose.

 **"Hablo en serio"**

 **"Sabes que puedo saber cuándo estas mintiendo, verdad?"**

 **"¿Me estas acusando de mentirosa?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo Emma, **"Creo que quieres que coquetee contigo. Creo que estas muriendo por ello"**

 **"Te equivocas"** dijo Regina, de nuevo regresando su atención al libro para seguir leyendo. Solo pasaron dos segundos antes de que Emma le quitara el libro de las manos y lo arrojara al suelo.

 **"Señorita Swan!"**

 **"Ese no es mi nombre"** dijo Emma mientras rápidamente besaba a su esposa. Regina le devolvió el beso como Emma ya sabía que haría. Sabía que Regina jugaba con ella al decirle que no estaba de humor. Atrapó a la morena mirándola un par de veces durante la cena y cada vez Emma pudo darse cuenta que Regina la quería como plato principal.

Después de que el aire se agotara, Emma retrocedió. Miro a los ojos de Regina, **"Sí insistes en usar títulos más formales, quizás deberías empezar con Señora Swan-Mills"**

 **"¿Es así?"**

 **"Así es,"** dijo Emma besándola de nuevo y luego deteniéndose.

 **"¿Qué pasa con sheriff Mills, puedo llamarte así?"** pregunto Regina entre besos, **"Suena mejor así"**

Emma se detuvo, **"no, definitivamente no me llames así"**

Regina le dio un beso corto y luego retrocedió y apago la luz.

 **"¿Eso significa que es hora de dormir?"** pregunto Emma

 **"No, yo creo que accedí a que después de la cena había coqueteo, besos y algo más de contacto"** dijo Regina, **"hemos hecho los dos primeros, ¿no le parece?"**

 **"Me gusta su lógica Alcalde Swan"** dijo Emma.

 **"Nunca me llames así"** dijo Regina **"especialmente si quieres obtener ese contacto tan anhelado"**

Emma rio mientras acercaba más a Regina y la besó.

* * *

 **Hey! feliz día del amor y la amistad!.**

 **Espero que pasen un lindo día, festejo y etc etc... ya saben, con los amigos, la pareja, familia. Se celebra el amor! y el amor vienen en diferentes formas.**

 **Adelanto:**

 _ **"¿Qué crees que es lo que te frena?" preguntó, "tú misma has dicho que la encuentras atractiva y ya has tenido antes sexo con ella"**_

 _ **"Fue antes de casarnos" dijo rápidamente.**_

 _ **"¿Es la combinación de sexo y matrimonio lo que te está molestando entonces?"**_

 _ **"Sí, no, no lo sé. No sé cómo hacer esto."**_

 _ **"Hacer que exactamente?"**_

 _ **"Tomar la decisión conscientemente de tener relaciones sexuales con mi esposa" dijo como si fuera obvio.**_

 **Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Matrimonio día 78

Regina se preguntó si así era como se sentían las personas cuando eran felices. Sí, había sido feliz antes, en su mayoría desde que Henry estaba en su vida, pero esto era un tipo diferente de felicidad.

Emma Swan de verdad estaba haciéndola feliz.

La noche anterior se habían besado y sí, tocado más de lo que anteriormente habían hecho. Pero aún no tenían relaciones sexuales y Regina sabía que era más que nada por ella, no por Emma. No es como si no quisiera hacerlo con la rubia. Lo quería, pero algo la detenía de dar ese paso.

Era por eso que esa mañana había llamado a Archie y le preguntó si podía reunirse con él. Allí era donde estaba ahora, sentada en su oficina. Había pasado los primeros 30 minutos hablando con él sobre su matrimonio sin llegar al punto que realmente quería.

 **"¿Qué crees que es lo que te frena?"** preguntó, **"tú misma has dicho que la encuentras atractiva y ya has tenido sexo con ella antes"**

 **"Fue antes de casarnos"** dijo rápidamente ella.

 **"¿Es la combinación de sexo y matrimonio lo que te está molestando entonces?"**

 **"Sí, no, no lo sé. No sé cómo hacer esto."**

 **"Hacer que exactamente?** "

 **"Tomar la decisión conscientemente de tener relaciones sexuales con mi esposa"** dijo como si fuera obvio.

Archie podía sentir como crecía la frustración en ella por lo que se detuvo deliberadamente antes de hablar de nuevo. **"Cuando estuviste casada antes, con el rey, ¿no tomabas tú la decisión conscientemente de tener relaciones con él?"**

 **"El rey quería una madre para Snow, las actividades 'extracurriculares' siempre fueron iniciadas por él, y él era el rey, así que hice mi deber como esposa, quisiera o no. No estoy diciendo que me obligó ni nada, porque yo nunca dije que no. No podía decir no. Despues de todo era el rey."**

 **"Quizás no fuiste forzada, pero el hecho de que sentías que no podías decir que no, no significa que no te sintieras obligada, ¿se siente como si al tener sexo con Emma estarías siendo obligada?"**

 **"No,"** dijo rápidamente, **"ella ha estado más allá de la comprensión en ese aspecto. Dijo que esperaría hasta que estuviese lista y lo ha hecho. Ayer por la noche, por ejemplo, no había razón para no tener relaciones"**

 **"Es evidente que había una razón, o lo habrían hecho."**

Ella bajo la mirada al suelo, con las manos entrelazadas. **"El sexo agregaría permanencia al matrimonio"** dijo finalmente

Ahí está, pensó Archie. La verdadera razón por la que Regina estaba allí.

 **"¿No quieres que este matrimonio sea permanente?"**

Siguió mirando al suelo antes de contestar. **"Me hace feliz"** dijo levantando la cabeza. **"Ella me hace feliz y yo… yo no sé si la hago feliz o puedo llegar a hacerla feliz."**

"¿Alguna vez fuiste feliz en tu matrimonio con el rey?"

 **"Lo intenté,"** dijo **"pero no"**

 **"Pero eres feliz ahora con Emma?"**

 **"Sí"**

 **"Ve a casa Regina. Ve a casa y habla con tu esposa. Esa es la única forma de que su relación avance. Por el momento olvídate del sexo y habla con Emma sobre lo que significa el matrimonio para ti. Te prometo que después de hacerlo te sentirás mucho mejor y ella se sentirá más feliz sabiendo cómo te sientes."**

…

Emma estaba contenta cuando Regina le preguntó si quería ir a cenar en la noche, las dos. Estuvo de acuerdo. Realmente estaba empezando a sentir como si estuviesen casadas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aún no tenían relaciones sexuales, se sentía bien con ella, así que cuando Regina la llamó para invitarla a salir sonrió porque sabía que estaban progresando.

Apenas la noche anterior Regina había apagado la luz y comenzó a besarla, no fueron más allá de unos intensos besos y algunos toques. Pero el coqueteo era agradable, así que no estaba molesta ni nada. Este era el punto donde tenían que estar.

…

Al final decidieron salir de la ciudad para cenar. Fue una agradable opción y se sentía bien escaparse, aunque fuera solo a la ciudad vecina. Comieron en un restaurante chino, una elección que a Emma admitió la sorprendía.

 **"Cuando has vivido tanto tiempo como yo, te gusta la variedad"** había dicho Regina.

 **"Tendré que recordar eso"**

Se sentaron y Regina ordenó pollo a la _General Tso's_ , Emma optó por _Camarón lo Mein_. En cuanto la comida llegó se dispusieron a comer, primero platicaron de cosas mundanas.

Regina dejó de comer y miró a Emma.

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo la rubia después de un momento.

 **"Quiero que sepas que este matrimonio, yo um, no sabía que esto es lo que el matrimonio era. Yo fuí, umm, no sentía nada por mi marido. No quería casarme con él, pero no me dieron elección, entonces de repente, estoy casada contigo y creo que sigo esperando a que sea como antes, quiero decir, como mi anterior matrimonio y no es que quiera decir que eres como él, porque no es eso. Lo digo mal, lo siento"**

 **"¿Por qué no te calmas primero?"** dijo Emma, **"Acabas de decir todo eso como en 5 segundos."**

Regina se tomó un momento para respirar. **"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que nuestro matrimonio pudo haber sido de una manera poco convencional, y al principio sí traté de que te dieras por vencida, que te fueras, pero ahora… me haces feliz"**

Emma le dio una gran sonrisa.

 **"No sabía que podría ser así, que el matrimonio fuese feliz"** continuo Regina, **"y yo quería... necesito que sepas que esta felicidad me da miedo, porque las pocas veces que he sido feliz, pareciera como que algo siempre pasa y se lleva esa felicidad, generalmente soy yo. Me pregunto si puedo, si te hago feliz, feliz de una manera que sea duradero, que dure, esa duda es la que me ha impedido dar ese paso contigo, tu sabes que paso, y lo siento…"**

 **"No tienes que pedir disculpas por eso. Te dije que iba a esperar. No hay presión de este lado de la mesa. Sí ayer por la noche lo que hicimos fue demasiado rápido lo siento"**

 **"No fue demasiado rápido"** dijo Regina rápidamente y su reacción hizo sonreír a ambas. **"Me siento atraída por ti, profundamente atraída, como tu probablemente ya sabes, como si fuera la primera vez en tener relaciones sexuales"**

 **"Sí, de cierta manera me diste la sensación de que estabas horny por mi cuerpo"**

 **"Y tu modestia también es muy atractiva"**

Emma se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Regina. **"Estamos casadas. Tan loco como puede parecer, tu y yo estamos casadas, y quiero este matrimonio y espero tú también, y mientras lo queramos vamos a estar bien. No quiero que te preocupes por si me haces feliz o no. Nadie me ha hecho nunca sentir tan viva como tú lo haces. Tú, yo, Henry, somos una familia, y eso me encanta."**

Regina le apretó la mano, **"podemos hacer esto"**

 **"Sí podemos."**

…

Regresaron a casa después de recoger a Henry de la casa de los padres de Emma. Era tarde por lo que todos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones. Regina se sacó el vestido que llevaba y vio por encima de su hombro a Emma mirándola.

 **"Ven aquí"** dijo Regina. Emma se acercó y Regina se giró hacía ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Emma y la besó suavemente. Emma respondió igual. Se besaron lentamente al principio, pero Regina aceleró un poco el ritmo. Metió la mano debajo de la camisa de Emma para poder sentir su piel.

 **"Te deseo"** dijo entre besos. **"todo de ti"**

Emma se apartó de ella de repente. **"Hey"** dijo, **"acabamos de tener una buena cena y hablar, no significa que tengamos que ir más lejos esta noche."**

 **"Lo quiero. Estoy lista. Solo tenía que decir las cosas que he dicho antes. Pero ahora, estoy lista."**

 **"¿Estas absolutamente segura?"**

 **"Sí, pero gracias por preguntar"** dijo Regina besándola de nuevo.

Por mucho que Emma quería eso, se recordó que tenía que ir al ritmo que Regina marcara. Comenzó lento, hubieron más besos hasta que Regina le sacó la camisa y la tiro. El sujetador se descartó rápidamente también, pero antes de todo eso Regina la llevó a la cama donde estaban ahora.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo y Regina acarició con una mano los pechos de Emma. La rubia podía sentir su pezón endurecer. Algunas mujeres son muy sensibles allí y normalmente Emma no era una de ellas, pero la sola idea de estar allí desnuda con Regina la excitaba y cada toque la hacía sentir como si estuviese enviando señales directamente a su coño.

Después de varios minutos de simplemente disfrutar de las sensaciones Emma se concentró en sacar lo poco que quedaba de ropa. Acercó más a Regina y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se besaban. Pronto estuvieron acostadas de lado, frente a frente. Emma se tomó su tiempo sintiendo a Regina, pasando sus manos por sus pechos, aprentandolos, sintiéndolos, pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones. Supo desde la primera vez que se acostaron, que Regina era del tipo de mujer que le gusta que le toquen los senos.

Y Emma estaba muy feliz de hacerlo.

Regina le besaba todo el cuello mientras bajaba su mano para tocar su centro. Dejó que un dedo se hundiera entre sus pliegues y presiono sintiendo la creciente humedad de la rubia. Emma gimió agradecida por el contacto.

 **"¿Te gusta?"** preguntó Regina

 **"Sí"** Emma suspiro, **"me gusta todo lo que hagas conmigo"**

Regina rio y junto sus labios de nuevo con los de Emma.

 **"Vamos a ver qué tan mojada estas"** dijo la rubia entre besos mientras miraba a Regina, pero no deslizo sus dedos en Regina, empujó dos directamente dentro de ella y Regina se estremeció por la repentina intrusión. Otra cosa que aprendió de su primera vez juntas, Regina era estrecha de ahí. Sentía como rompía los muros de Regina mientras se movía dentro y fuera.

A Emma le resultaba difícil concentrarse en su tarea porque Regina rodeaba su clítoris y el roce hacía que se mojara más.

La rubia sacó sus dedos de Regina y tenía la intención de llevarlos a su boca, pero Regina los robo y los puso en su propia boca. La imagen de Regina lamiendo su propia esencia de sus dedos casi fue suficiente para que todos los sentidos de Emma estuvieran completamente en llamas. **"Eso es lo más sexy que he visto"** dijo Emma una vez que Regina termino de lamerlos.

 **"Lo siento, tendrás el placer con los siguientes"** sonrió Regina.

Emma no perdió el tiempo y volvió a meter sus dedos dentro de Regina.

Cada mujer siguió trabajando sobre la otra. Ambas estaban sudando y respirando con fuerza. Emma sabía que iba a correrse pronto así que aceleró las embestidas en Regina. **"Emma"** dijo Regina, **"cielos Emma, estoy jodidamente cerca"**

 **"Lo sé"** dijo la rubia sintiendo como su inminente orgasmo se formaba en su interior.

 **"Joder"** exclamó la morena y entonces gritó el nombre de Emma cuando el orgasmo la abrumo. Aún tuvo la fuerza para seguir tocando a Emma, quien dijo su nombre en cuanto se corrió.

Y ahí estaban, solo respirando y sintiendo la tranquilidad que seguía al sexo.

Emma se recuperó primero, besando a Regina en los labios.

 **"Te quiero esposa"** dijo Emma.

* * *

 **Por fin!**

 **Aprovecho a decir que voy a mantener ciertas palabras en inglés, porque suena mejor decir "me pones horny" que decir "me pones caliente", se entienda a que se refeire ps, y mas adelante hay otra peculiar palabra que se usará mucho que he decido dejarla en inglés, unos 10 capítulos más adelante xD.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero me puse en plan multitarea viendo una serie nueva (para mi), The 100, ahora también shipeo CLEXA 3 y Beta Coqueta sacó una serie nueva de libros que tienen que leer!. Además, decidí que tenía que saber algo mas que "wo ist die toilette?"[¿dónde está el baño?] en alemán ("sprechen sie spanisch?" [¿habla español?] - por ejemplo). Y aparte, alguien dijo que para poder vivir hay que comer y que la comida se compra con dinero y que eso se tiene con el trabajo, jodido. Amo mi trabajo.  
**

 **Recompensa, subiré de a dos capítulos por semana, para presionarme un poquito, ya saben que eso de la presión me encanta y de paso para hacerles felices, eso si, sigo ocupando la motivación gente, sobre todo porque... como que se me olvida que tengo que actualizar. Encontré fics muy buenos en otra plataforma (perdoname FF, estoy viendo a alguien más) así que no estoy entrando tan seguido aquí. Se los recomendaré mas adelante.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, ellos me recuerdan cuando tengo que actualizad xD. Nos vemos en unos días.**

 **Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Matrimonio día 79

Regina se despertó primero, como de costumbre, y se fue directo a la ducha. Giró los grifos de agua y entró. Varias veces cuando no estaba del todo despierta, dejaba que el agua lo hiciera. Esta mañana no era una de esas.

Había despertado sintiendo aún el cuerpo desnudo de Emma. Le había dicho que la quería y al principio quedó tan aturdida que no dijo nada. Luego, empezó a ver un atisbo de preocupación en el rostro de Emma, entonces la besó, lo que desencadenó en una nueva ronda de hacer el amor.

Pero Regina no había dicho las palabras.

Sim embargo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente preocupada por hacerlo. La noche anterior había sido un gran paso para ella, para ambas en realidad. Y a pesar de que se sorprendió cuando Emma lo dijo, no estaba del todo sorprendida de que Emma se sintiera así.

Desde el comienzo Emma había sido quien más estaba emocionada con su matrimonio.

Regina sonrió pensando en el apoyo que había sido durante todo el camino. Tal vez tener sexo, finalmente, como una pareja casada no era un signo de permanencia, tanto como el solo hecho de que Emma estaba ahí para ella.

Tomó su ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y con otra se secó el cabello y regresó a la habitación. Emma estaba apoyada en el cabecero, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba el cuerpo casi desnudo de Regina.

 **"¿Ves algo que te guste?"** preguntó Regina, usando la misma línea que Emma usó la primera vez que estuvieron juntas.

 **"Muchísimo"** sonrió Emma, **"ven acá"**

Regina se movió de nuevo hasta la cama y Emma tiró de ella hacía abajo, tirando de ella hasta terminar sobre la rubia, besándola. Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos más y luego Regina se detuvo. Miro los ojos de Emma, **"te amo"** le dijo.

Emma le dio la sonrisa más grande que tenía, **"yo también te amo"**

Matrimonio día 105

Emma había llegado a casa antes de lo normal, pero había sido un día lento en el trabajo y decidió que había hecho bastantes horas extras durante toda la semana que no importaba si se escapaba antes de vez en cuando. Entró y de inmediato escuchó música procedente de la cocina.

Pensó que Regina debería estar haciendo la cena. Siguió la música para saludar a su esposa, a quien no había visto mucho ese día. Regina había tenido reunión a las 7am y Emma seguía durmiendo cuando ella se fue.

A medida que se acercaba se detuvo. Puso atención para estar segura que de verdad escuchaba lo que pensaba que estaba oyendo.

Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su cara y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar por ella.

Allí estaba su esposa preparando la cena y cantando.

Emma se quedó allí por unos 30 segundos antes de que Regina se girara para tomar algo de otro estante y la viera.

 **"Emma"**

 **"Lo siento"** dijo tratando de no reírse **"no quería interrumpir tu labor y tu mmm espectáculo"**

Regina le dio una mirada que le indicó que no apreciaba la burla. **"Pues siéntete libre para comer en casa de tus padres o en Grany's"**

 **"Hey, no hay necesidad de actuar precipitadamente"** dijo Emma **"solo estoy un poco sorprendida de que tú…"**

 **"que pueda cantar"**

 **"Bueno sí, y el hecho que estés cantando algo de Pink"**

 **"Ella es un músico altamente cualificada y tiene muy buenas canciones"  
**  
Emma no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Nunca, en un millón de años había imaginado que Regina Mills sería del tipo que canta en voz alta.

 **"¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de esa manera?"** dijo Regina, **"tengo una cena que terminar"**

 **"Oh, por todos los cielos, no dejes que te detenga"**

 **"Fuera"**

 **"Bien, bien, solo una pregunta más, ¿aceptas peticiones?"**

 **"Miss Swan!"** dijo Regina en ese tono para mostrar su indignación a su esposa.

 **"Lo siento, me voy. Pero, si sientes la necesidad de cantar esta noche antes de dormir, yo no tengo problema"**

La cuchara de madera que Regina tenía en la mano voló directamente hacía Emma, quien se agachó a tiempo para salir de la cocina.

Matrimonio día 120

Los tres estaban sentando en la sala de espera para ser llamados. El juez les había ordenado volver en cuatro meses para una comprobación del caso con el fin de asegurar de que todo estaba bien.

Regina no quería ir, pero Emma la convenció de que saltarse una cita ordenada del juez no era buena idea. Además, dijo que sería bueno salir de Storybrooke.

El expediente debía estar lleno, ya que había mucha gente esperando y ya era una hora después de la programada. Por fin sus nombres fueron llamados. En lugar de ser llevados a la sala de audiencia, fueron llevadas a la oficina del juez. No había abogados involucrados y el juez dijo que solo era una comprobación del bienestar que cualquier otra cosa.

 **"Hola Henry,"** dijo el juez Watson, **"¿cómo estás hoy?"**

 **"Estoy bien. Vamos a ir al juego de los Red Sox esta noche"**

 **"Soy un gran fan de ellos, ¿dónde estás sentado?"**

 **"Por la primera base"**

 **"Buenos asientos"** sonrio **"me alegra saber que estas tomando esta oportunidad para ir al juego"**

 **"Es el primero partido de mamá"**

 **"Mamá es Regina, verdad?"** le pregunto mirando a ambas mujeres

 **"Sí"** respondió Regina. Habían pasado casi una sesión al principio explicando quien era 'mamá' y quien 'ma' ante la corte.

 **"Así que díganme, como les trata la vida?"**

Regina ya le había advertido a Emma que si decía algo indebido o incluso pensaba en hacer una pequeña broma, estaba dispuesta a matarla.

 **"Va bien"** respondió Regina. **"Creo que como cualquier pareja de recién casados lleva algún tiempo ajustarse, pero en general nos va bien. Estamos todos bajo el mismo techo y pasamos tiempo en familia, como el juego de esta noche. Creo que Henry de verdad disfruta de tener a sus madres juntas"**

 **"¿Te gusta tener a tus dos madres bajo el mismo techo?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo Henry, **"no me gusta tener que ir y venir entre las dos. Necesito de ambas. Y creo que ambas se hacen felices entre ellas."**

Regina y Emma le sonrieron antes de mirarse entre una a la otra.

 **"¿Y a ti como te va? ¿cómo ha sido la vida de casada Emma?"**

 **"Genial"** dijo **"simplemente genial"**

 **"¿Te importa explicarte?"**

 **"Al igual que Regina dijo, nos tomó un tiempo ajustarnos, y creo que al igual que cualquier otra pareja casada, no siempre habran días buenos, pero conseguimos pasar por aquellos que no lo son, juntas. Usted leyó mi archivo, sabe lo que era en gran parte mi vida. Hice cosas estúpidas y me costó la oportunidad de ser la madre de Henry desde el principio. Pero no podría haber pedido una madre mejor que Regina para él. Y cuando finalmente consigo tener toda mi mierda junta y salir, me encuentro en sus vidas y ahora somos una familia. Tengo la única cosa que siempre he buscado, pero nunca estaba segura de merecer"** dijo Emma, **"quizás no los encontré, tal vez ellos me encontraron. Lo único que sé es que esto es lo que quiero"**.

Regina miraba a Emma, sorprendida de las palabras que acaba de decir. El juez fijó su mirada en la rubia y sonrio.

 **"Bueno, todo parece estar en orden aquí, así que las dejaré ir y disfrutar de su tiempo en familia"**

 **"Gracias su señoría"** dijo Regina mientras se paraban e iban hacía la puerta.

 **"Por cierto,"** dijo el juez Watson, **"¿dónde están sus anillos?"**

 **"¿Nuestros anillos?"** dijo Regina y luego miró su mano.

 **"Sé que no tenían anillos cuando las casé, pero pensé que a estas alturas ya los tendrían"**

 **"Um, sí, es um…"** Regina miró a Emma no muy segura de que decir.

 **"Estamos esperando?"** dijo Emma **  
**

 **"¿Para qué?"**

 **"Bueno, ya que nos casamos aquí, sin ninguno de nuestros amigos y familiares que pudieran ser parte de ello, estamos a la espera de los ponernos los anillos en una ceremonia que haremos en nuestra casa en nuestro aniversario de bodas de seis meses"** dijo Emma, **"Eres más que bienvenido ya que nos casaste la primera vez"**

 **"Me siento halagado. Envía la invitación a mi secretaria y veré si estoy disponible"**

 **"Genial"** dijo Emma.

Todos se retiraron en silencio. Hicieron el camino al coche en silencio y de pronto se detuvieron.

 **"¿Acabas de invitar a un juez a Storybrooke para que nos vea casándonos de nuevo frente a amigos y familiares?"** pregunto la morena.

Regina la miró, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo Emma, **"entré en pánico".**

Matrimonio día 123

Emma se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión cuando Regina entro y lo apagó.

 **"Oye, ¿que fue eso?"**

 **"Quizás te has olvidado de que tenemos que planear una boda"** dijo Regina.

 **"Ah, si, eso. ¿No podemos esperar a enviar la invitación al juez y esperar a que diga que esta ocupado?"**

 **"¿Y si dice que no?"**

 **"Entonces llevamos a todo el mundo al ayuntamiento y hacemos algo rápido y luego una fiesta en Grany's"**

 **"Miss Swan, si usted quiere llevar a ser algun día la señora Swan-Milss nunca, nunca vuelva a decir eso de nuevo. Ahora vamos, tengo algunas cosas que nos podrían ayudar en el comedor. Tenemos dos meses, lo que significa que tenemos que tomar algunas difíciles decisiones rápidamente."**

 **"¿Qué tipo de decisiones?"** dijo Emma levantándose y siguiéndola al comedor **"tienes que estar bromeando"**

Casi toda la mesa estaba cubierta de revistas de novias, diferentes tipos de papelería sobre invitaciones, imágenes de flores y mucho más.

 **"Te aseguro que no estoy bromeando. Siéntate"** ordenó Regina tomando asiento primero ella.

Emma se acercó con precaución a la mesa, como si tuviera miedo a que todo aquello saltara hacia ella y la atacara.

 **"Primero tenemos que escoger un sábado cerca de nuestro aniversario de seis meses, eso debería ser fácil, y luego elegir qué tipo de invitaciones para enviarlas ya que tenemos que hacer llegar una al juez"** dijo Regina, **"¿por qué no empiezas por ordenar aquella papelería en dos pilas, las que te gusten y las que no? yo veré los posibles lugares y te daré mis mejores tres o cinco opciones"**

Emma se quedó mirando la pila de estacionarias* que Regina puso delante de ella.

* * *

 **Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, por lo general donde Emma mete la pata para bien son mis favoritos. ¿Qué será de estas chicas ahora que tienen que planear una boda?  
**

 **Ahora... no sé que shangos es una estacionaria! según mis investigaciones es algo referente a las invitaciones. Quiero suponer que es el juego, sobre, invitación, cupón, etc... y sus combinaciones, quien sabe, nunca me he casado.**

 **Les recomiendo un fic, desgraciadamente para ustedes en inglés, Tame The Dragon, es bastante divertido y romántico, uno de los mejores que he leído. Ponerse en contacto con la autora esta cañón porque tiene un rato que no se mueve por este mundo ni por el otro en el que supe de ella así que no tengo su autorización para traducirlo. Pero pueden ayudarse de cualquier traductor online, solo hay que leer despacio para no perderse.**

 **El fic trata de una Emma que lleva 4 años enamorada de Regina pero nunca ha tenido el valor de pedirle una cita, así que junto a Henry inician una nueva operación en la que planean diferentes situaciones que faciliten a Emma pedirle una cita a Regina, pero siempre fracasan. Cuando al fin Emma se anima a pedirle una cita no lo hace bien y tiene que esforzarse para que ahora Regina le de el sí. Entonces entran en juego las flores y notas.**

 **Creanme, es tierno, romántico y divertido.**

 **Nos leemos el fin de semana o lunes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Matrimonio día 127

 **"Te ves cansada"** dijo Charming a su hija cuando entró a la estación. **"Otra noche de planificación de boda"**

 **"No es una boda. Esa una ceremonia de aniversario de seis meses,"** contestó Emma. **"Y una que seguramente va a matarme. Quiero decir, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo complicada que son esas cosas?"**

 **"No, en realidad no. Cuando tu mamá y yo nos casamos en el bosque encantado como éramos de la realeza había un montón de gente encargándose de esas cosas. Creo que solo me probé la ropa y nada más"**

 **"Por favor, no menciones ropa"**

Le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su hija, asumiendo de porque el tema la fastidiaba. Se sentó frente a su escritorio. **"Mira, seré sincero contigo, esto se va a poner mucho peor antes de que mejore."**

 **"Oh, no, si de eso estoy consciente, quiero decir, sabía que Regina tenía un poco de TOC*, pero maldición! Esto es como un nivel totalmente diferente, por ejemplo, ¿sabías de los tipos de invitaciones? ¿colores, tacto, los tipos de letras que hay, y de todo eso hay que elegir con cuidado porque cada una a su manera transmite un mensaje sobre la pareja?**

 **"Um... no lo sabía"**

 **"Sí, yo tampoco. Estoy bastante seguro de que ahora puedo decirte que transmite cada color, pero no paso el examen sobre las letras y estacionarias*"**

Charming se rio de ella, aun sintiéndose mal por ella **"¿sabes que necesitas?"**

 **"Un trago, preferiblemente directo de la botella"**

 **"No. Lo que necesitas es un wedding wingman*, alguien que pueda encargarse de estos detalles con Regina, liberándote de la obligación y el riesgo que involucra el no escoger los centro de mesa correctos… y eso"**

 **"No es una mala idea, pero no me estaría arriesgando a la ira de Regina?"**

 **"No, realmente. Ya veras, estará tan ocupada consultando todo estos detalles y compartiendo su entusiasmo sobre la planificación de la ceremonia de aniversario que se olvidará de ti, por lo menos en lo que a la planificación se refiere"**

Emma estudió a su madre, **"tienes a alguien en mente, no?"**

 **"Bueno, tu mamá podría haber mencionado su decepción al no haber estado en tu boda"**

 **"De verdad? Crees que lo haría? Con Regina?"**

 **"Definitivamente"**

Matrimonio día 128

 **"Estoy de acuerdo, el diseño de fondo blanco es demasiado conservador y plano"** dijo Snow mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina con Regina.

 **"Estaba pensando que tal vez en plata o de oro"** dijo Regina

 **"Creo que plata. Es un poco más discreto que el oro y aun así dice sofisticación y elegancia"** respondió Snow.

 **"Plata entonces."** Regina sonrió. **"Ahora, ¿Cuál prefieres para la estacionaria? Emma pensaba en algo brillante, pero…"**

 **"No, no brillante,"** dijo Snow **"esto no es una invitación de fiesta universitaria. La estacionaria debe tener textura, algo que una persona pueda sentir. Y hablando de estacionaria, ¿ya eligieron el tipo de fuente?"**

 **"No, estoy retrasada con esto, no sé cómo podré hacerlo"**

 **"No lo harás sola. Estamos en esto"** sonrió Snow **"dame tus mejores opciones para la estacionaria y después vamos con la fuente."**

Emma, que había estado de pie en la puerta, simplemente sonrió y se alejó. Era evidente que las dos personas más importantes en su vida podrían manejar esto.

Matrimonio día 154

Regina se sentía mejor conforme iban las cosas. Con la ayuda de Snow había elegido la estacionaria, el color, la textura, la fuente y estaban por elegir las palabras apropiadas para utilizar en las invitaciones. Que enviarían a era casi toda la gente del pueblo y al juez.

Tenía que admitir que mientras se había molestado un poco con Emma por decirle al juez que estaba teniendo una ceremonia de aniversario de seis meses con sus amigos y familiares en Storybrooke, también estaba emocionada ante la perspectiva de tener realmente una ceremonia de compromiso (no dejaría que la gente lo llamara boda).

Su boda había sido algo apresurado que había terminado antes de que Regina supiera realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora, a pesar del tiempo, podía planear algo que ella y Emma pudieran recordar toda la vida.

Estaba sentada, delante de su escritorio, en su oficina, pensando en eso, en ella y Emma compartiendo una vida juntas. No había llegado a pensar realmente de esa forma, pero como ahora se sentía feliz…

Ella era Regina Swan-Mills y muy pronto la gente del pueblo lo vería.

Sí, sabían que ella y Emma se habían casado en circunstancias inusuales, pero para ella que todo el pueblo viera que se elegían entre ellas significaba mucho más. La gente tenía que ver que no estaban haciendo esto solo por Henry, que lo hacían porque querían estar juntas.

No le había dicho nada a Emma, pero tal vez estaba un poco insegura de que la gente pensará que Emma solo estaba con ella por el amor de Henry. Regina sabía que no era así, pero aún le preocupaba que otras personas pensaran eso.

Tener a Emma, de pie delante de esas personas y que le declarara su amor a ella, significaba un mundo para Regina.

Matrimonio día 157

Emma estaba esperando esta noche, la primera noche en que su madre no se había quedado hasta tarde o que Regina estaba demasiado preocupada, era la primera noche donde ella, Henry y Regina estaban solos.

Terminó su trabajo e inmediatamente condujo fuera de la ciudad, Emma había hecho reservas para ellos en un restaurante junto al mar. La comida estaba deliciosa y se sentía tranquila mientras veía a Henry y Regina interactuar. Los dos hablaban, pero Regina veía a Henry con esa expresión que solo una madre puede tener hacía su hijo, esa que dice 'recuerdo cuando no podía caminar, dónde esta mi hermoso bebé? Por qué tuvo que crecer?'.

Ellos tenían esa facilidad de hablar uno con el otro, que era diferente al de ella con Henry. Supuso que era porque Regina lo había criado y habían pasado tantos años juntos siendo solo ellos dos. De vez en cuanto Regina atrapaba a Emma mirándolos y le daba esa sonrisa deslumbrante que a Emma derretía. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan afortunada de llegar hasta aquí? de encontrar a su familia y de ser capaz de sentirse cómoda sabiendo que lo eran, que eran su familia?

Después de la cena, llevaron a Henry a ver una película que él eligió, Emma sentada en medio de ellos. Regía había puesto su mano sobre la de ella al igual que la primera vez que habían salido a ver una película juntas. Emma había descubierto en el corto tiempo que llevaba su matrimonio y desde que habían hecho el amor, que siempre buscaba la manera de tener contacto físico. Era como si solo necesitaran ese pequeño acto para garantizar que la otra seguía ahí.

O tal vez solo era cosa de Emma.

Había aceptado el papel de que era soporte de su matrimonio desde el principio, pero la verdad era que vivía con el temor de que Regina retrocediera y terminara con ella. No era tan ingenua para no saber que tenía problemas con el abandono, pero si Regina optaba por dejarla, estaba segura de que eso la destruiría. Después de todo lo que hizo para llegar hasta ese momento, no estaba segura de lo que haría si eso llegaba a pasar.

Aparto esos pensamientos de su interior como lo hacía cada vez que estos querían salir. Miró a Regina y sonrió a pesar de que Regina no le estaba prestando atención. Luego miró a Henry. 'Sí, Emma Swan, tienes suerte', pensó.

* * *

 **TOC = Transtorno Obsesivo Compulsivo  
**

 **Estacionaria = sigo sin saber que chanfles es esa cosa**

 **Wedding Wingman = No conozco su equivalente en español, no es el padrino, creo que es algo como el planificador de la boda, no sé xD  
**

 **Ya sé que dije domingo o lunes, pero tuve mucho que hacer esos días. Pero aquí esta. Se me estan revolviendo las historias en la cabeza, estuve a punto de subir un capítulo de otro fic, donde también hay boda y todo el rollo y yo juraba que era el indicado. En fin.**

 **Esta por empezar la serie. Yo la he abandonado porque ya me aburrió, todo es Hook Hook Hook y a pesar de que Collin es uno de los padres de mis hijos no nacidos ps la verdad ya aburre. Estoy dedicando mi tiempo a leer CLEXA (Lexa es mi nuevo amor).**

 **Cómo creen que salga esta ceremonia de compromiso? (no boda ehh)**

 **Por cierto, no hubo suerte con el fic que les comenté anteriormente, lástima, de verdad que es genial.**

 **Nos vemos en dos o tres días.**

 **Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Matrimonio día 160

Emma entró en la oficina de Regina agitando una tarjeta en la mano. **"El juez no viene"** , dijo emocionada.

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Al parecer, nuestra ceremonia de compromiso interfiere con la boda de su sobrina, así que tuvo que declinar nuestra invitación"** , dijo poniendo la tarjeta sobre el escritorio y tomando asiento. **"¿No es genial? Eso significa que todo el estrés sobre esto se ha ido, se ha terminado porque ya no tenemos que montar un espectáculo para el juez"**

Regina recogió la tarjeta y la leyó y de nuevo la dejó. Se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba muy contenta por eso. **"Creo que podemos llamar a la gente que ha confirmado y decirles que la ceremonia se ha cancelado"** dijo Regina.

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo Emma, **"¿Por qué haríamos eso?"**

 **"Ah, basándome en tu reacción por la cancelación del juez y lo que tu llamas 'montar un espectáculo' pensé que querrías eso"**

 **"No quise decir que no quisiera la ceremonia. Solo que ya no tenemos que estresarnos por él, por encontrar la manera de que entrara en la ciudad, entiendo que él quizás vería el lugar un poco apagado, ese tipo de estrés es del que sugería que dejáramos. Cristo mujer, te has pasado tiempo sin parar con mi madre planeando todo esto, no estoy segura de cuál de las dos desea más todo esto"**

 **"En primer lugar, nunca te refieras a mi como 'mujer'. En segundo lugar, mi única preocupación es que tú quieras esto"**

Emma se levantó y rodeo el escritorio, inclinándose para besar a su esposa, **"quiero esto"** dijo **"después de todo, ¿cómo podríamos ir de luna de miel sino hacemos todo lo de la ceremonia primero?"**

 **"¿Luna de miel?"**

 **"Sí. Tú no eres la única que está planeando algo"** sonrió.

Regina le dirigió una mirada interrogante, **"¿pensabas hacerme saber de estos planes?"**

 **"No."**

 **"¿Entonces como sabré que empacar?"**

 **"No te preocupes mujer. No necesitaras ropa a dónde vamos"** dijo alejándose rápidamente antes de que Regina le hiciera pagar por haberle dicho 'mujer' de nuevo.

Matrimonio día 163

Regina marcó el día en el calendario antes de apagar la luz y de ir a la cama. El día de la ceremonia se acercaba rápidamente y tenía miedo de olvidar algo. Había repasado su lista una vez más y todo parecía en orden, pero no podía dejar de pensar de que algo estaba olvidando.

Subió las escalera, Emma se había retirado una hora antes. Entro en la habitación y encendió la luz de su armario para cambiarse antes de meterse en la cama. Se acurrucó lo más cerca que podía de Emma, ya que ella estaba durmiendo. Nunca pensó que se acostumbraría a dormir tan bien junto a otra persona, pero curiosamente Emma la hacía sentirse tan a gusto en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño por lo que se quedó ahí y estuvo pasando su dedo por el brazo de Emma por un rato pensando en lo que sería la ceremonia. A pesar de que la llamaban ceremonia de compromiso, ella sabía que era algo poco menos que una boda.

 **"Sí sigues tocándome así me despertaras"** dijo Emma cansada.

 **"¿Sería tan malo?"** respondió Regina

Emma extendió la mano y tocó el costado de Regina y luego la pierna **"tienes demasiada ropa para que eso sea algo bueno"** respondió Emma girándose sobre su espalda.

Regina sonrió y rápidamente se puso a horcadas sobre su esposa, quien estaba muy segura de que había decidido que era hora de volver a dormir, pero Regina tenía otras ideas. Se inclinó y besó a Emma, que se acercó más y la toco.

 **"Todavía hay demasiada ropa"** dijo.

Regina se rio y se quitó la pijama a lo que Emma se apresuró, demasiado rápido para alguien que se supone estaba durmiendo, y tomó los pechos de la morena. Regina de nuevo la besó disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de Emma sobre ella.

 **"A alguien le gusta esto"** dijo Emma mientras estimulaba aún más uno de los pezones duros de Regina.

 **"Siempre"** dijo Regina silenciándola con otro beso. La morena hizo un camino de besos hacía abajo por el cuerpo de Emma hasta llegar a las curvas de su torso. Emma se sentó y se despojó de la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta y tiró de Regina hacía ella para seguir besándola. Sus pechos se presionaban a los de la otra y Regina movió sus caderas para hacer más fricción contra la morena.

Empujó a Emma para dejarla contra la cama y volvió a recorrerla con besos. Besó alrededor de cada seno, pero no tocó los pezones ni usó sus manos. Continuó moviéndose entre las piernas de Emma. Regina besó sus caderas y los muslos antes de regresar hacía arriba haciendo que Emma hicieran un quejido de decepción.

 **"Paciencia"** susurró Regina.

 **"Es fácil para ti decirlo"** respondió Emma, **"Tu sexy mujer con el mejor trasero no se la ha pasado besándote el cuerpo"**

 **"¿Te estas quejando?"** dijo Regina parando

 _"No"_ dijo rápidamente la rubia, **"solo decía que me estas tomando el pelo"**

Regina sonrió sabiendo que era verdad. Le gustaba llevar a Emma al borde lentamente, pero esa noche no era una de esas noches. Tomó uno de los pezones en su boca y lo chupó fuertemente, mientras con la mano giraba el otro. Otra cosa que había aprendido de su esposa, no le importaba jugar duro de vez en cuando.

 **"Joder"** dijo Emma cuando Regina repitió la acción

 **"Eso es exactamente lo que planeo hacerte querida"** dijo la morena besándola de nuevo mientras presionaba sus centros juntos.

 **"Pijama… pantalones"** le ordeno la rubia.

Regina se apresuró en cumplir y esta vez, cuando de nuevo junto sus centros pudo sentir la humedad de Emma. Recordó la primera vez que tuvo un orgasmo con Emma de esta forma. Estaban tan calientes que habían estado frotando sus clítoris tanto que la respuesta fue inevitable.

Pero Regina tenía otras actividades en mente para esta noche. Cambió de posición para poder respirar entre los senos de Emma mientras empujaba dos de sus dedos dentro de Emma. **"Dios"** escuchó. Emma movió sus caderas hacía arriba y abajo para aumentar la profundidad de los dedos de Regina.

La morena empujó más y más duro, sin quitar la boca de los senos de Emma. Añadió otro dedo y empujó más y más rápido hasta que sintió que los músculos de Emma se contraían hasta que el orgasmo la golpeo.

La rubia respiraba ruidosamente mientras Regina se lamía los dedos hasta dejarlos limpios.

 **"Arriba"** dijo Emma

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Muévete, arriba"** dijo Emma mientras se deslizaba hacía abajo. Indicó a Regina que la quería sobre ella y una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que Emma quería no tardo en tener las rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de Emma, su centro posicionado justo encima de su boca. Emma agarró los muslos y hundió su lengua dentro de Regina.

Rebotaba de arriba hacia abajo por la sensación de la lengua de Emma llenandola, aunque sabía que no era posible. No paraba de gemir mientras disfrutaba de la lengua de su esposa.

Cuando llegó se dejó caer hacía adelante, teniendo que utilizar el cabecero para detenerse.

Se bajó de Emma y se acostó a su lado.

 **"¿Podemos dormir ahora?"** dijo Emma envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la morena.

Matrimonio día 164

Regina se despertó y se sentó de repente.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** dijo Emma

 **"Recordé lo que estaba olvidando"**

 **"¿Recordaste lo que olvidabas? Ok, ¿qué es?"**

Regina la miró. **"Los anillos. No tenemos anillos de boda. Es lo que empezó todo esto y es de lo que me había olvidado por completo"**

 **"Podemos pasar por la joyería a la hora del almuerzo, no hay problema"** dijo Emma

 **"No hay problema… ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo se tardan en hacer los anillos?"**

 **"No tengo idea"**

Regina se relajó y se volvió a acostar, no conseguirían tener los anillos a tiempo.

Matrimonio día 170

 **"Te ves hermosa"** dijo Snow al ver a su hija en su vestido de novia por primera vez.

Emma se dio la vuelta para verse en todos los espejos

 **"¿Crees que a Regina le guste?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo Snow **"Creo que le gustará"**

 **"Bien, porque no tenemos tiempo para más ajustes"**

 **"No puedo creer que se casaran en seis días"**

 **"Ya estamos casadas"**

 **"Sabes a lo que me refiero"**

Emma sonrió mirando hacía su vestido, **"¿combinará con el vestido de Regina?"**

Snow sonrió. Emma había estado tratando durante la última semana de saber cómo era el vestido de Regina.

 **"Creo que combinaran muy bien"** dijo Snow

 **"Dado que ya estamos casadas, ¿no crees que es un poco ridículo que no pueda ver nada?"**

 **"No, no estoy de tu lado en esto hija"** dijo Snow, **"tú solo tienes que esperar"**

 **"No me gusta esperar"**

 **"Son solo seis días más"** le recordó.

Matrimonio día 171

Regina y Henry estaban sentados en el sofá mientras Emma regresaba a casa. De inmediato se separaron cuando ella entró.

 **"Ustedes dos lucen como un par de conspiradores"** dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

 **"¿Conspiradores?"** dijo Regina, **"simplemente estábamos hablando"**

 **"No te creo. ¿Qué hay para cenar?"**

 **"Ya comimos. Hay un plato en el horno, solo caliéntalo"**

Emma les dio otra mirada antes de ir a la cocina.

Henry miró a Regina, **"¿Crees que sospeche?"**

 **"Sí, pero ella no sabe exactamente de que sospecha, así que estamos bien"** dijo Regina sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

Matrimonio día 175

 **"Nos estamos casando mañana"** dijo Emma mientras besaba a Regina.

 **"Lo sé"** dijo besándola de nuevo.

Estaban en la oficina de Emma, Regina sentada en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener el equilibrio y poder besarla mejor.

Emma movió la cabeza hacía atrás, **"No me has corregido diciéndome que esto es solo una ceremonia de compromiso"**

Regina le dio un beso, **"estas organizando una luna de miel, por lo que bien podría dejar que lo llames boda. ¿Te importaría decirme a donde vamos después de la recepción?"**

 **"¿Me dirás lo que estas usando para la boda? O porque tú y todo el mundo parece ocultar cada detalle de la ceremonia?"**

 **"No"** Regina sonrió y la besó

 **"Sabes que técnicamente no es una boda, por lo que no veo por qué tengo que pasar la noche en casa de Ruby en lugar de hacerlo contigo en nuestra cama"**

 **"Tu madre ha insistido en mantener algunas tradiciones en la boda"**

 **"¿No puedes evitar hablar de mi madre después de haber mencionado nuestra cama?"**

Regina se rio y la besó antes de moverse y ponerse de pie. Emma trató de detenerla y regresarla de nuevo. **"Mañana, mi esposa"** le dijo alejándose de ahí.

* * *

 **Yei! aquí otro capítulo, la verdad me urge llegar al siguiente que es otro de mis favoritos. LA BODA!**

 **Y también estoy actualizando para evitar comerme algún spoiler del capítulo que se esta dando en este momento de la serie The 100. Sobretodo porque al propio productor le dio por ponerse a tuitear lo que pasa en el capítulo (jodido).**

 **Como sea, sean felices con el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios. Ustedes sigan y yo me apuro a subir.**

 **Saludos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Matrimonio día 176

Emma despertó de inmediato en cuanto se abrió la puerta, saludo a su madre y a Ruby que llevaba una taza de café para ella y le sonreían ampliamente.

 **"¿Qué hora es?"** preguntó sentándose y tomando el café que Ruby le ofrecía.

 **"Poco antes de las 8"** dijo Snow

 **"Ocho, la boda no es hasta las tres, volveré a dormir una hora más"** dijo tratando de entregarle la taza a Ruby que se reía de ella.

 **"Vamos, levántate"** dijo Ruby, **"te vas a casar hoy y hay mucho que hacer"**

 **"Solo tengo que ponerme un vestido y recitarle los votos a alguien con quien ya estoy casada, no creo que eso implique siete horas de preparación"**

 **"Treinta minutos"** dijo Snow, **"te daremos treinta minutos y entonces te levantarás y te ducharas"**

 **"¿Qué pasa con el desayuno?"**

 **"Dormir o desayunar, tú eliges"** su madre sonrió.

Emma gimió y tiro la manta a un lado, **"bien, dame de comer primero"**

…

La alarma sonó, pero Regina ya estaba despierta. La apagó y se levantó y camino hacía la ventana mirando hacia afuera. No había dormido bien. No sabía si eran nervios o simplemente el no tener a Emma a su lado. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a que su día se arruinase.

Quería que esa ceremonia fuera perfecta, su regalo a Emma, y tenía que admitir que no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Snow. Snow había pensado en cosas que ella no podía o la estresaban demasiado. No lo importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, lo único que le importaba era lo que Emma pensaba y ahora el día había llegado y durante un segundo dudo sobre lo que pudiese pasar en la ceremonia.

No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, más que empezar su día.

…

Emma estaba agradecida cuando Ruby le coló una garra de oso mientras la peinaban. Estaba por dar el 'para siempre' y tenía hambre. Estaba con uno de los estilistas de la ciudad y se preguntaba si Regina estaba con el otro. Snow le había confiscado su teléfono la noche anterior para evitar que se mensajeara o que llamara a Regina, a pesar de que Emma replicaba que ninguna de las tradiciones decía que no podía hablar con Regina.

Estaba empezando a creer que quizás era adicta a Regina, ya que a pesar de que estaban a pocas horas de verse se estaba volviendo loca. Solo quería llegar a la iglesia y ver a su esposa.

 **"¿Crees que es extraño que Regina no insistiera con una ceremonia de ensayo?"** preguntó a Ruby

 **"¿Por qué extraño?"**

 **"Ya sabes, ella es intensa con esas cosas y anoche me puse a pensar en que era raro que no insistiera en una"**

 **"Sí, pero si todos sabemos ya lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿para qué practicarlo?"**

 **"Supongo"** Emma se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no estaba del todo segura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. El objetivo era estar de pie frente a la otra delante del altar, al menos sabía de qué lado se suponía debía entrar y colocarse, supuso que el resto no importaba. Sospechaba, aunque no sabía que, que Regina estaba planeando algo y que claramente tenía a Henry y a Snow de su lado.

Mientras trabajaban en su cabello, otros lo hicieron en sus uñas. Fue casi capaz de tomar una siesta de mientras. No pensó mucho en sus sospechas, si Regina no quería que lo supiera así debía ser.

…

Regina se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Era sola la segunda vez que lo usaba y no pudo evitar dar vueltas en círculos varias veces para asegurarse de que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras pensaba en Emma viéndola llevar esto por primera vez. Estaba segura de que le gustaría, especialmente la donde tendría que quitar todo, pero sabía que lo que más le emocionaría sería la sorpresa debajo de todo eso, de lo cual aún estaba un poco insegura.

 **"Estas preciosa"**

Se giró y vio a Henry de pie en la puerta.

 **"¿Crees que a Emma le guste?"**

 **"Creo que le encantará"** dijo acercándose a ella

 **"Bien, tú también te ves muy guapo"** dijo admirando a su hijo bien vestido.

 **"De verdad te agradezco que no me hicieras llevar corbata"**

 **"Tienes suerte de que no se ajustara a tu atuendo, o llevarías una. Pero supongo que eso puede esperar a tu primer baile escolar formal"** Le sonrió y compartieron un abrazo. Tiro de su hijo hacía el espejo para que se pudieran ver juntos, ya que así sería en la boda. Después de todo, Henry era su padrino.

…

Emma quiso saltar cuando le dijeron que su cabello finalmente estaba listo. Se miró al espejo y tuvo que admitir que los rizos la hacían verse… no estaba segura exactamente qué, no un poco más femenina, quizás si más suave. Se seguía mirando al espejo cuando su madre regreso de a donde quiera que se **había ido durante los últimos 45 minutos.**

 **"Quédate sentada"** dijo cuándo Emma estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, **"tenemos una última adición para tu cabello"**

Snow desenvolvió algo de un trozo de tela y se la entregó al estilista que lo puso en la cabeza de Emma, luego lo fijo a su cabello. Emma solo podía mirar al espejo.

 **"¿Te gusta?"**

 **"Um, sí"** dijo Emma. Estaba paralizada por la corona que ahora le rodeaba la cabeza.

 **"Es una réplica de la que me puse cuando era princesa"** dijo Snow y Emma la miró.

 **"¿Lo es?"**

 **"Sí. Tu eres una princesa y es lógico que como la realeza, lleves una corona cuando te cases"**

Emma levantó la mano y la tocó, casi con miedo por si la rompía, se veía muy delgada. Pesaba casi nada, parecía tener una sustancia que Emma no podía describir. Casi parecía que una araña había tejido una red en forma de corona y se congelo, podía distinguir las finas líneas grabadas en ella, con el tacto se dio cuenta de que era suave.

 **"No quiero ser desagradecida, pero no crees que Regina se podría molestar por esto? Quiero decir, ella era la reina"**

Snow sonrió **"Ella usó su magia para hacerla, después de que yo le mencionará que me gustaría ver a mi hija llevándola. Así que creo que ella estará bien contigo llevándola"**

Emma sonrió con los ojos aún puestos en la corona. **"Gracias mamá"** dijo finalmente.

 **"De nada."**

…

Regina llegó temprano. Había pasado gran parte de su tiempo, y usado mucho de su magia, aquí anoche y necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba listo. Todo parecía estar en orden por lo que se relajó momentáneamente. Se acercó y tomo su posición, de pie imaginando todo lo que pasaría.

…

Ponerse el vestido después de tener el cabello listo, fue una poco tortuoso para Emma y se alegró de que nunca tendría que pasar por esto de nuevo. Una vez que el vestido estuvo puesto tuvo que admitir que se veía muy bien. Casi podía sentir los ojos de Regina recorriéndola de arriba abajo sobre el vestido blanco, pensando en lo que estaba debajo de este y como lo estaría disfrutando más tarde. Emma ya estaba pensando lo mismo de imaginar el vestido de Regina.

El vestido de Emma era palabra de honor con tren de capilla cerrado atrás, que se extendía a tres pies detrás de ella. La parte superior era de encaje chantilly y el patrón de la maya iba a juego con su corona. En general, era un vestido sencillo, Emma no quería demasiado porque no era su estilo.

 **"Te ves increíble"** dijo su padre.

Se giró para verlo. Se había cambiado en casa de sus padres, mientras que Snow y Ruby había ido a cambiarse a casa de la morena alta. Se habían ido poco después de que ella había quedado lista. Se había estado admirando casi por 30 minutos ante el espejo antes de que llegara Charming. En cuanto vio a su padre se preguntó a qué tipo de boda asistía. Este se dio cuenta de la atención y la mirada fija hacía su vestuario.

 **"¿Te gusta?"** preguntó.

Ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa, **"No encontrarías este tipo de traje por aquí"**

"No," sonrió, **"no a menos que vayas a una tienda de disfraces, supongo. Sin embargo, en nuestro mundo, esto sería muy apropiado cuando un hombre asiste a una boda, en especial si es el padre de la novia. En realidad, es muy parecido a lo que me puse cuando me casé con tu madre."**

 **"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo lo que hablo Regina sobre una boda tradicional no se refería a lo 'tradicional' de este mundo?"**

Charming le sonrió. **"Es casi la hora de irnos, ¿estas lista?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo ella.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

 **"Um, ya hemos pasado la iglesia"** indicó Emma. Estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la limosina con su padre.

 **"No te preocupes, el chofer sabe a dónde vamos"**

 **"¿No me estarás secuestrando? Quiero decir, si tenías algún problema con que me casara con Regina, debiste habérmelo dicho antes"**

Él le sonrió, **"tu madre y yo solo queremos que seas feliz y Regina claramente te hace feliz, así que no vamos en este camino por eso. Sabes que tu madre siempre ha querido una relación especial con Regina, desde que le salvó la vida cuando era niña y haber planeado esta boda juntas creo que finalmente ha hecho que lleguen a ese punto, no crees?, yo sé que ella te ama."**

 **"Yo la amo"** dijo Emma, **"Sé que parece una locura, pero ella y yo solo… encajamos, sabes lo que quiero decir"**

 **"Lo sé"** dijo

Se dio cuenta que estaban en dirección a las afuera de la ciudad y resistió el impulso de preguntar a dónde iban, y casi lo logró cuando lo vio.

 **"Mierda. ¿Eso es real?"**

James se rio, **"No del todo. Es una ilusión"**

Emma miró el castillo conforme se iban acercando. Pensó que era un infierno de ilusión.

La limosina se estacionó al pie del puente elevadizo y su padre salió para ayudarla a salir. De nuevo le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomo.

 **"Bienvenida a tu boda de cuento de hadas, Emma"** dijo

Ella no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que veía. James la dirigió a través del puente elevadizo y por el patio. Ella seguía mirando a su alrededor. Entraron al castillo y se acercaron a dos grandes puertas. Dos hombres vestidos formalmente, como era en el Bosque Encantado, estaban allí. Emma los reconoció como dos de los mecánicos del taller de Danny. Charming les asintió y abrieron las puertas y al mismo tiempo la marcha nupcial se hizo sonar.

Charming siguió llevando a Emma mientras los invitados se iban poniendo de pie. Era como si todo Storybrooke estuviese allí y todos estaban vestidos como si estuviesen en el Bosque Encantando. Casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Su padre seguía alentándola a caminar y en cuanto vio a Regina casi corre a su encuentro.

Regina no llevaba vestido.

Vestía un pantalón negro con botas de tacón altas, una camisa blanca de corte bajo pero que tenía unos pequeño olanes cortos. También un chaleco rojo que apenas se veía por sobre la chaqueta negra de forma cónica en la parte trasera. Parecía una mezcla de esmoquin y lo que su padre llevaba, sin embargo, nada de eso la hacía verse varonil. Emma pensó que Regina irradiaba puro sexo y no se sentía mal por pensarlo.

De pie junto a ella estaba Henry quien llevaba una versión muy similar de lo que llevaba Regina, aunque más parecido a lo que su padre llevaba. Ambos le sonreían.

Llegaron por fin al altar y Emma tomó la mano que Regina le ofrecía y la acercaba más a ella. "Wow" dijo la rubia. No le importaba si se suponía que debía estar en silencio. Tenía que dejarlo salir.

 **"Siempre he dicho que el negro es mi color"** dijo Regina y sonrió.

Ahora que estaba cerca, Emma pudo ver que había trazos de hilo rojo por toda la chaqueta negra de Regina, muy sutiles. El patrón hacía juego con los del vestido de Emma.

El cuello de la chaqueta se levantaba justo por encima del cuello de la camisa. Vio que Henry lucía igual, lo que significaba que no podía llevar corbata. Ella sabía que Henry se quejaba de eso e imaginó que era una alternativa ante sus quejas. En Regina ese cuello le destacaba lo que hacía que Emma quisiera pasar sus labios por el.

De hecho, estaba tan distraída, que no se percató que el ministro había empezado a hablar. Miró a Regina a los ojos y no pudo ver otra cosa más que amor, lo que también se reflejaban en su mirada.

 **"Es de mi entendimiento que la pareja ha escrito sus propios votos"** dijo el ministro, **"Regina, puedes comenzar"**

Regina sonrió a Emma. **"No sé cómo llegue aquí. Sinceramente no lo sé. No sé cómo ni porque el destino o algún súper poder superior me permitió estar aquí de pie delante de ti de esta manera. Y tal vez no importa el cómo o el por qué. Quizás lo único que importa es que estoy aquí de pie delante de la mujer que amo. Emma Swan, me comprometo a pasar mi vida contigo de hoy en adelante. Te doy mi vida y mi alma para que hagas lo que desees porque no tengo ningún uso para ellos sino puedo compartirlas contigo, esto, tú, yo y Henry, es lo que quiero y todo lo que quiero a cambio es una eternidad de esto."**

Se dio la vuelta, tomó el anillo que Henry le ofrecía y lo puso en el dedo de Emma. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, hecho de magia como su corona. Era de plata, sencillo y significaba el mundo para ella, estaba tan sumergida en eso que se perdió por completo la señal de que era su turno de hablar.

 **"Emma"** , el ministro de nuevo la insto a hablar.

 **"Sí"** dijo sonriendo, **"Um… olvidé por completo lo que iba a decir. Creo que lo que iba a decir no es adecuado a lo que tú has dicho. Te amo Regina. No sé cómo decirlo mejor que eso."** Se giró hacía los invitados. **"¿Ven a esta hermosa mujer aquí? Yo la amo"** dijo en voz alta. **"Es mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo y es la otra mitad de mi alma."** Se giró hacía Regina **"te prometo una eternidad de esto, una eternidad de mi amor. Todo lo que quiero es ser capaz de despertar a tu lado; confortarte cuando nos sintamos deprimidas, compartir palomitas contigo y con Henry en las noches de películas, quiero esto, tú, yo y Henry, por una eternidad."**

Se giró y tomó el anillo que Rubí le tendía, era su dama de honor. Vio que era idéntico al que ella tenía y lo puso en el dedo de Regina.

 **"Te amo"** susurró, se inclinó y la beso.

El ministro se aclaró la garganta. **"No hemos llegado ahí todavía"** dijo. Emma se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás para dejar al ministro que continuase. Nunca escuchó lo demás, solo se percató cuando el ministro dijo que podía besar a la novia.

* * *

 **Vale, me demoré, voy a confesar que ha sido un berri** **nche. Vieron The 100? ps estoy indignada, enojada, triste, emp...ada. Empecé a ver la serie por Clexa, después esta niña Alycia me atrapo y soy super fan de Lexa, y ZAZ! de verdad, veía 6 capítulos al día para ponerme a la par con la serie. Tengo un trabajo de 10-12 hrs diarias, mas 6 de serie, se imaginan?!** **Tuve que ver el episodio a pedazos porque me soltaba a llorar y odio tanto llorar.**

 **Además, FF me borró un fic, "Mi Perfecto Sapo Azul". So, hice mi drama. Estoy pensando en subir a alguna plataforma los fics que vaya finalizando para que se los puedan descargar después, en caso de que FF los elimine. Nada mas tengo que encontrar los borradores xD**

 **Este capítulo como dije, es de mis favoritos. De todas las escenas de boda que he leído, esta en el top. Es una lástima que no podré compartirles cual se lleva el premio, ya que no hay autorización para una traducción así que ni modo.**

 **Antes de la siguiente semana espero haber subido hasta el 16.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Emma bailó con su padre por segunda vez en la recepción. Ya habían hecho el baile oficial padre-hija cuando empezó y la única razón por la que estaba bailando con él de nuevo y no con Regina era porque quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese listo para su luna de miel con Regina.

 **"Tengo todo bajo control"** la tranquilizó Charming.

 **"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero nueve días es mucho tiempo y ustedes están lo suficientemente ocupados con mi hermano pequeño y ahora tienen la estación y a Henry para cuidar"**

 **"Siempre puedes quedarte en casa si estas tan preocupada por ello"**

Emma miró a Regina que estaba platicando con Tink y dijo **"de ninguna manera. No me estoy perdiendo mi luna de miel"**

Charming le sonrió. **"Sabes que tu madre y yo estamos realmente felices de que tú y Regina decidieran tener esta ceremonia pública. Nos hemos perdido gran parte de tu vida, no deberíamos perdernos más grandes momentos.** **"**

 **"Bueno, sigo esperando esos 28 años de regalos atrasados"** , dijo Emma.

 **"Si te digo que no te daré la charla del sexo antes de tu luna de miel, ¿quedamos a mano?"**

 **"Hecho"**

 **"¿Ya le has dicho a Regina a dónde van?"**

 **"No, aunque me lo ha preguntado ya cuatro veces desde que empezó la recepción. Sigue adivinando"**

 **"¿Ha estado cerca?"**

 **"Nop. Está siendo divertido torturarla con eso. Le he dicho que lo tome como venganza por la boda sorpresa."**

 **"Estoy seguro que le encantará"**

 **"Lo sé. Las temperaturas no son súper altas allí, pero creo que puedo convencer a Regina de que mantenga la ropa al mínimo."**

 **"Hay algunas cosas que tu padre no necesita oír"**

Dejaron de hablar y Emma regresó a lado de Regina. Era el momento para que Emma la sacara de ahí, puso su brazo alrededor de su esposa y le dio un beso. **"¿Qué dices si hacemos un barrido rápido por el salón y luego nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel?"**

 **"¿Podría ser que Balí sea nuestro destino de luna de miel?"**

 **"No. Tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos al aeropuerto."**

 **"¿Aeropuerto?"**

 **"Sí, ¿cómo esperas que te lleve de luna de miel?"**

 **"Magia"**

 **"Sí, eso no funciona tan bien en el mundo real."**

 **"Estoy segura de que podríamos manejarlo. Nuestra magia junta es muy fuerte"**

Emma le dirigió una mirada curiosa, **"Oh Dios! Nunca antes has volado"**

 **"Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuándo iba a tener la ocasión para eso?"**

 **"Hey, no es una gran cosa, he volado ya varias veces y el avión nunca se ha estrellado"**

 **"Eso no es para nada reconfortante"**

 **"Lo siento"** dijo Emma, **"mira sino quieres volar, podemos intentar otro lugar, a donde podamos conducir"**

 **"No"** dijo Regina. **"Estoy segura de que estará bien. Quiero decir, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?"**

…

20 horas más tarde.

 **"Um Regina, ya estamos aquí"** dijo Emma, **"tenemos que bajar del avión ahora"**

Emma estaba un poco preocupada por lo pálida que lucía Regina. Regina no había dicho mucho durante las 15 horas de vuelo hacía su destino, San Sebastián.

Habían salido de la recepción, sus maletas ya estaban listas y habían conducido hasta Portland, donde cogieron un vuelo de primera a Nueva York para una corta parada y luego a España. Cuando habían desembarcado en Nueva York, Emma tuvo que tomar la mano de Regina para ayudarla a subir de nuevo en otro avión. Siguió hablando de como la magia era una manera más eficiente de viajar y Emma terminó diciendo que Regina había bebido, para que el resto de pasajeros no prestara atención a su charla de magia.

Ahora Regina parecía que estaba en shock. De nuevo tomo la mano de la morena y la condujo fuera del avión, donde Emma esperaba que su esposa no se arrodillase y besara el suelo.

 **"No estamos volando de regreso"** dijo Regina una vez que estuvieron en el coche del aeropuerto que las llevaría a su hotel. **"Magia, podemos usar la magia."**

Emma no iba a contradecirla e ignoró la mirada divertida del conductor.

Llegaron al hotel y Emma le dio propina al chofer y se registraron. En el momento en que llegaron a su suite, Regina parecía haber ganado un poco de color en sus mejillas. Abrió las puertas al balcón y salió. Emma se acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

 **"¿En qué piensas?"**

 **"Es impresionante"** dijo Regina mientras mirada hacia el mar.

Emma tiró de ella, la giró y la beso. Lo único malo de un largo vuelo para la luna de miel era lo mucho que pasaba para llegar a este punto. Regina sentía lo mismo que ella y ansiosamente regresó cada beso mientras la empujaba de nuevo a la habitación, quitándole la camisa a Emma en el corte viaje a la cama. Unos segundos más tarde el sostén se le unió en el suelo.

 **"Te amo"** dijo Regina entre besos y mientras agarraba los dos pechos. **"Me encantó ver tu expresión en el rostro mientras caminabas por el pasillo. Me encantaron las palabras que dijiste y el momento en que pusiste el anillo en mi dedo"**

Dejó de hablar mientras besaba a Emma de nuevo. Cuando se detuvo, desabrochó los pantalones de Emma, tiró de ellos y bajó las bragas de la rubia. Emma, que ya se había quitado los zapatos, ni bien salía de los pantalones cuando tuvo la lengua de Regina en sus clítoris.

Las cosas iban rápido pero a Emma no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se deleitaba con la sensación de la lengua de Regina moviéndose sobre su clítoris, y dentro de ella. Se aferró al cabello de Regina mientras su esposa usaba su boca para darle placer, pero tan rápido como iba también sabía que esto solo era el inicio y Regina no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla llegar tan fácilmente. Y para probar su punto, Regina se puso de pie y volvió a besarla. Se probó a sí misma en la boca de su esposa y gimió en el besó cuando Regina agarro fuertemente sus nalgas.

Este era sin duda, uno de los momentos en que Regina quería tener el control y Emma era más que feliz de dejarla.

La morena empujó a la rubia de nuevo en la cama con una sonrisa, **"ponte cómoda".**

 **"Oh, estoy cómoda, pero mi querida esposa está usando demasiada ropa"**

 **"¿Lo estoy?"**

 **"Oh sí, hay una regla que dice que todas las recién casadas tienen que estar desnudas dentro de los primero 30 minutos al llegar al hotel. Date prisa en hacerlo y no tendré que castigarte más tarde"**

 **"Bueno, yo no quiero romper las reglas de la luna de miel"** dijo Regina quitándose su camisa. Se quitó lentamente el sujetador y se lo lanzó a Emma.

 **"Que lo siguiente sean tus bragas"**

Regina sonrió mientras se quitaba los pantalones de color caqui.

 **"Mierda, no llevas bragas"** dijo Emma. **"Todo este tiempo has estado así"**

 **"Estaba segura de que te habías dado cuenta cuando me agarraste el culo en esa esquina en el aeropuerto de Nueva York"**

 **"No, pero ahora estoy deseando haber tomado ventaja de eso. Podríamos habernos unido al club de la milla en el vuelo"**

 **"No arruines mi estado de ánimo mencionando esa trampa mortal con alas"**

 **"Lo siento, por favor continua"**

 **"Gracias. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?"**

 **"Creo que te estabas preparando para unirte a tu esposa en la cama para tener sexo de luna de miel"**

 **"Oh, es correcto"** dijo Regina y rápidamente se movió en dirección a la cama pero sobre su esposa, besándola de nuevo. **"¿Te he dicho lo increíble que te veías en ese vestido?"**

 **"Sí, como un centenar de veces, o por lo menos una vez por cada vez que te dije que te veías hermosa con ese traje"**

 **"Creo que lo último que dijiste es que me veía malditamente fuckable* dentro y fuera de ese traje"**

Emma le devolvió el beso, **"totalmente fuckable"**

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Regina, una vez más, con ganas de sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se besaban. Terminaron acostadas una frente a la otra mientras se besaban y tocaban entre sí. A veces, su pierna estaba en medio de Regina; a veces Regina se agachaba para chuparle los pezones, pero a pesar de sus movimientos siempre volvían a besarse, profundamente.

Regina empezó a frotar el sexo de Emma, pero una vez más sin la intención de hacerla llegar aún. Emma sintió un dedo deslizándose entre sus pliegues y retroceder, una, dos veces y luego Emma vio como Regina se llevaba ese dedo a la boca y pasaba su lengua por el.

Cielos, Emma pensó que esa quizás era una de las cosas más sensuales que había visto. Necesitaba más de esta mujer, por lo que la empujo de nuevo en la cama y se sentó sobre ella a horcadas. Se inclinó y se pegó a un lado del cuello de Reina usando su lengua para acariciar ese lugar justo detrás de su oreja que sabía erizaba la piel de Regina.

Regina tenía su mano sobre sus pechos y los frotaba mientras Emma se frotaba a si misma sobre el sexo de Regina y seguía besando su cuello.

 **"Te amo"** le dijo al oído a Regina **"te amo mi esposa"**

 **"Yo también te amo"** dijo Regina moviendo su cabeza para poder besarla. Regina empujaba sus caderas hacía arriba para mantener el movimiento de sus sexos hasta que Emma bajó para poder tomar uno de los pezones de Regina en su boca. Chupó la piel endurecida y luego la mordió ligeramente, lo suficiente para conseguir que Regina clavara sus uña sobre su espalda. No le dolía, la encendió más.

Empezó a bajar más, pero Regina la detuvo y cambio sus posiciones **"Mi turno"**

Regina no perdió el tiempo moviéndose hacia abajo. Esta vez Emma sabía que llegaría al orgasmo. Regina utilizó su lengua como un arma, presionando su clítoris, empujándolo hacia arriba solo con su lengua antes de abrir más sus piernas y entrando en ella. Emma sentía como entraba y salía la lengua de Regina, se sentía sobre el cielo. Bajó la mirada más allá de su estómago para ver a la morena trabajando muy duro para darle placer. Tenía que admitir que amaba ver a Regina ahí.

Era como ver porno, pero sin ser atrapada viéndolo.

Regina continuo usando su lengua para estar mucho más dentro de ella y Emma no pudo hacer más que mover su cabeza hacía atrás sobre la almohada, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas. Aún no quería correrse, quería resistir un poco más.

 **"Joder! Te amo"** exhaló. **"Te amo Regina. Cielos, Regina, cielos"**

Empujo su sexo hacía esa lengua, que entraba en ella y fue recompensada con un orgasmo que paso por su cuerpo como un rayo conectándola con esa lengua. Regina arrastró su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la rubia y la besó, y de nuevo Emma se regocijó en el sabor de ella misma en la boca de Regina.

 **"Eres tan hermosa"** dijo Regina mirándola **"Podría quedarme mirándote todo el día"**

 **"Oh no, no lo hagas"** Emma sonrió, **"es mi turno".**

* * *

 ***** **fuckable = me molí la materia gris, pero no encontre palabra en español para esa, pero se entiende, no?  
**

 **Este capítulo en honor a Lexa. Jueves, una semana ya sin Lexa T-T**

 **LGBT Fans Deserve Better  
Lexa Deserved Better**

 **En twitter hay una iniciativa/colecta con estos hashtag y la leyenda: "Leskru WW's fundraising page for The Trevor Project on Classy (punto)org" si pueden apoyen para continuar con el apoyo que esta organización sin ánimo de lucro otorga. Si tienen los recursos, ps aflojen! =D**

 **Si no saben que es esto, The Trevor Project es una organización que promueve la prevención de crisis depresivas y suicidios de los jóvenes del colectivo LGBT.**

 **Si estan pasando un mal rato y necesitan hablar, o conocen a alguien que este pasando por esto pueden pedir ayuda en las siguientes organizaciones:**

 **7 Cups Of Tea  
IMAlive  
SIC (Servicio de Invervención en Crisis)  
SAPTEL  
Diversitel  
Centro de Atención al Suicida  
Befrienders  
etc...  
**

 **Busquen el de su país. A veces es difícil hablar con los conocidos acerca de nuestros sentimientos o las cosas que nos acongojan, pero no por eso estamos solos. Sí tienes un amigo/a que crees que pueda estar pasando por esto, abrazale, ayuda mucho.**

 **Our fight isn't over.**


	16. Chapter 16

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Matrimonio día 180

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en un café en la zona más antigua de San Sebastián. Era su tercer día de luna de miel y estaban fuera de su habitación después de mucho tiempo. Emma había pensado que hacer el amor con Regina no sería diferente ahora ya que había estado casadas ya por seis meses antes de su luna de miel, pero por primera vez en la habitación del hotel, Regina le había demostrado que podía ser diferente.

Después de que Regina terminó con ella, Emma se hizo cargo y no se detuvo hasta que dejó a su esposa completa y totalmente satisfecha y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír porque prácticamente tuvo que obligar a Regina a dormir ya que sabía estaba agotada.

 **"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo"** dijo Regina

Emma sonrió, mientras le preguntaba **"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"**

 **"Estaba cansada"** dijo Regina **"estuve despierta durante cada minuto de ese aterrador vuelo después de nuestra boda, así que estaba cansada"**

 **"Lo sé"** dijo Emma, **"por eso te puse a dormir"**

Regina solo reviró los ojos.

Tenía que admitir que Emma había hecho una buena elección para su luna de miel. Esta ciudad tenía el encanto del viejo mundo que agradaba a Regina. Había comprado una guía turística y había estado leyendo sobre la historia local. El Bosque Encantado tenía mucha historia pero vivir en Maine y ver América la hacía parecer un recién nacido.

El primer día le había preguntado a Emma que por qué San Sebastián.

Emma había dicho que quería un lugar que no fuera común para una luna de miel, como las Bahamas, a pesar de que se reservaba el derecho de llevar a Regina ahí más adelante aunque solo fuese para verla en bikini durante varias días. Nunca había estado en otro país, así que quería visitar el extranjero.

Una cosa que también había mencionado a Regina, porque había sido pillada con la guardia baja, fue que también había investigado los países que eran amigables con los homosexuales. Esa idea no se le había ocurrido a Regina. Sabía que había gente que nunca aceptaría a las parejas del mismo sexo, pero la verdad es que no era algo en lo que había pensado. Mientras las dos personas se amen, el resto no debería importar, dijo Emma, ganándose un profundo beso de su esposa.

Después de un ligero almuerzo, salieron de nuevo a caminar para disfrutar de las vistas. Siempre tomadas de la mano, tomando fotografías de algunos lugares para mostrarle a Henry y fotos de cada una de ellas.

Regina quería pasear y ver los edificios. Siempre encontraba la arquitectura interesante y San Sebastián tenía muchos estilos diferentes de admirar. Recordaba cosas que le gustaban o eran similares al Bosque Encantado. Emma escuchaba todo lo que decía, aunque Regina dudaba que el interés de esta fuera tanto como el suyo. Aun así, Emma siempre la miraba y le sonreía.

Para Regina, todo el día fue perfecto.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación del hotel, a pesar de que Emma quería hacer otras cosas, Regina insistió en que se ducharan y se prepararan para la cena. Había ordenado especialmente un par de vestidos y ya estaban en la habitación antes de llegar. Llevaría a Emma fuera esa noche y no estaba escatimando en nada.

Estuvo lista antes que Emma, estaba colocándose los pendientes cuando ella salió del baño. Regina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se le quedó mirando. Mientras había elegido un vestido negro para ella, Emma tenía uno en plata. Combinaba a la perfección con su cabello rubio y su blanca piel. Regino pensó que miraba a un ángel.

 **"Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena si todo lo que haces es quedarte ahí y mirarme"**

Regina sonrió, **"supongo que tendré tiempo para mirarte durante la cena"**

 **"Probablemente no lo notaré,"** dijo Emma acercándose a ella, **"porque estaré demasiado ocupada mirándote"**

Compartieron un beso y luego Regina terminó de ponerse el pendiente y se dirigieron abajo. Regina había alquilado una limosina para esa noche y tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de ella, el chofer ya sabía a donde ir, beso a Emma. La limosina estaba abastecida de Champán y sirvió una copa para cada una. Disfrutaban de sus bebidas, sentada lo más cerca que podían simplemente disfrutando de la compañía.

El restaurante que Regina había elegido no estaba demasiado lejos, y aunque no era el más fino de los lugares, le ofrecía una cosa que ella buscaba, privacidad. Por mucho que no le importara mostrar lo sexy que era Emma, quería ser capaz de disfrutar del resplandor de su mágica luna de miel sin interrupciones.

Desde el momento en que vio a la rubia caminando por el pasillo sintió que estaba viviendo su propio cuento de hadas, el más irónico que conocía.

Así era como se suponía que era el matrimonio, lo que se suponía que debía sentir?. Por mucho que se lo dijeran ella no lo creía, pensó en cuan diferente sería su vida si simplemente todo hubiese iniciado en Storybrooke y no en el Bosque Encantado. Si Emma hubiese sido su único matrimonio todo sería diferente.

 **"Un centavo por tus pensamientos"** dijo Emma notando que Regina parecía no estar en el coche con ella.

Regina le sonrió y en ese momento la limosina se detuvo. Tomó la mano de Emma. **"Estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy"**

 **"No sé, yo me siento la afortunada"** dijo Emma besándola.

El chofer abrió la puerta para ella y las ayudo a salir del vehículo. Entraron en el restaurante, Regina dio sus nombres y fueron llevadas a un pequeño rincón, el tipo de privacidad que Regina buscaba. Fueron encerrada por 3 lados y la entrada hacía ella estaba situada de una manera en que no podían ser vistas por el resto de comensales del restaurante, a menos que se asomaran.

Pidió una botella de vino después de consultar la lista y luego escucharon al camarero recitar los especiales de la noche. Ella pidió pollo mientras Emma se fue con una pasta con base de langosta. Sus elecciones provocaron que platicaran sobre los diferentes alimentos en el Bosque Encantado, por lo cual estaba agradecida de no haber crecido allí. Regina tuvo que reírse cuando Emma comento lo insalubre que debía ser ahí sin reales medidas reguladoras. La morena admitió que tenía un punto, pero al mismo tiempo no era como que ellos supieran de cosas como regulaciones alimenticias por lo que no pensaban nada de eso.

La comida estuvo exquisita y declinaron al postre ya que con la comida tenían suficiente. Durante la cena, Regina se encontró constantemente atraída a los labios de Emma mientras esta daba bocados con su tenedor. La limosina llegó a recogerlas y le dio instrucciones al conductor para que diera vueltas, sin importar a donde, solo que anduviera por ahí hasta que ella le indicara regresar al hotel. Los vidrios polarizados y el divisor entre ellas y el chofer les daban aún más privacidad. Cuando el coche comenzó a moverse, Regina ya estaba besando esos labios que tanto había estado admirando.

Cuando Regina la besó, Emma supo que estarían teniendo sexo en la parte de atrás de la limosina.

Profundizó el beso de inmediato dejando saber a Regina que estaba de acuerdo.

 **"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"** dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos.

 **"¿Qué será?"**

Regina llevó la mano de Emma hacía abajo y la metió por debajo de su propio vestido, los ojos de Emma se abrieron totalmente.

 **"No es de extrañar que no pudiera notar alguna línea de ropa interior"** sonrió Emma.

Llevó su mano aún más entre las piernas de Regina, solo para ajustar las posiciones con su esposa a fin de sacar el vestido que le estorbaba.

 **"Alguien ha estado de compras"** dijo Emma notando el liguero negro y las medias.

 **"¿Te gusta?"**

 **"Mucho"** dijo Emma. Pasó el dedo lentamente a lo largo de la parte superior del sujetador de la morena. Se inclinó y besó la parte superior de cada seno. Regina casi siempre llevaba sujetadores que se abrían de la parte frontal, algo de lo que Emma estaba agradecida. Lo desabrochó y liberó, lo que ella consideraba, dos perfectas formaciones. Emma besó alrededor de la parte superior y luego usó la lengua para delinear cada pezón.

Una vez que cada uno estuvo endurecido comenzó a usar sus dedos para pellizcarlos y tirar de ellos mientras besaba el cuello de Regina. Se detuvo y se separó para poder quitarle ella misma la ropa. Dejo a Regina solo con ligero y medias. No solo le encantaba el aspecto que tenía su esposa sin llevar bragas sino también todo el acceso que tenía a ella de esa manera.

Aun así se tomó el tiempo pasando sus manos de arriba abajo por sus piernas, sintiendo las medias. Tomo las piernas de la morena y las separó más. Mantuvo sus manos en las rodillas de Regina por un momento antes de saborearla por primera vez en la tarde. Presionó firmemente con su lengua y la pasó lentamente a través de todo su sexo.

De nuevo presionó su lengua y esta vez lamió más.

Regina ya tenía sus manos en la cabeza de Emma, no la presionaba, pero tenía sus dedos entre el cabello de Emma.

La rubia continúo su labor con la lengua en el clítoris antes de entrar en ella con dos dedos.

 **"Emma"**

Cielos, le encantaba escuchar a Regina diciendo su nombre mientras le daba placer.

Chupó con fuerza el clítoris mientras movías sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Sabía que no le llevaría mucho a Regina con este ritmo. Se mantuvo firme y constante mientras Regina jadeaba y esta vez fue la morena quien empujó más la cabeza de Emma. Se vino con fuerza y Emma la lamió toda hasta dejarla limpia y luego simplemente descanso su cabeza en el asiento.

…

Cuando regresaron al hotel, compartieron la ducha y se cambiaron de ropa. Ambas estaban despiertas por lo que decidieron tomar un paseo esa tarde noche. Fueron solo unas cuantas cuadras, simplemente caminando de la mano.

 **"Sabes, cuando has dicho lo afortunada que eres, pensé" dijo Emma "creo que ambas somos afortunadas, y Henry también. Todos desde fuera deben verlo así, quizás porque no hay manera de que estemos aquí ahora en nuestra luna de miel sin haber vencido tantos obstáculos."**

Regina le sonrió, **"Sí, lo hicimos".**

* * *

 **Otro capítulo y el que sigue me gusta y creo que a ustedes les gustará mucho mas =D**

 **Ya tengo Popcorn Love! lo empecé a leer ayer y por más que intento concentrarme en los personajes tal y como se describen, termino pensando en Emma y Regina. Y no puedo imaginarlas diferentes, ni el cambio de nombres ayuda.**

 **Por las que no saben, Popcorn Love es un libro de KL Hughes, que originalmente se publico aquí en FF como un fic SwanQueen. Obviamente ya no se encuentra en la plataforma y la chica que hacía la traducción tuvo que suspenderla. Pueden conseguirla por Amazon, pero solo esta en inglés.**

 **La autora aún sigue publicando fics muy buenos aquí en FF, pueden encontrarla como Chrmdpoet. Tiene fics de diferentes fandom, yo les recomiendo el mas reciente 'Lover in Low Light', es Clexa =D**

 **Nos vemos dentro de poco, se los prometo.**

 **Saludos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Matrimonio día 185

Emma despertó en una cama vacía.

Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y había una ligera brisa que estaba enfriando significativamente la habitación. Probablemente fue lo que la despertó ya que normalmente era de sueño bastante pesado. Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta que se había sacado antes de ir a la cama.

Emma, que se estremeció un poco, salió al balcón donde estaba Regina sentada en una de las sillas simplemente contemplando la vista. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Emma había salido.

 **"Hey, ¿todo bien?"** le preguntó Emma al sentarse junto a ella en la otra silla.

 **"Sí,"** dijo Regina mirándola **"solo que la luna de miel ya casi termina"**

 **"En algún momento tenía que terminar"**

 **"Lo sé. Es solo que ha sido muy agradable estar aquí contigo. Pero también extraño a Henry."**

 **"Yo también lo extraño. Solo imagina lo emocionado que estará cuando regresemos y le demos sus regalos."**

Regina de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos y Emma se quedó ahí mirándola. Su esposa era tan hermosa y verla aquí, en medio de la noche en el balcón con una bajo nivel de luz que venía de la luna la hacía parecer aún más encantadora. Se levantó de la silla y se puso sobre sus rodillas delante de Regina, atrayendo su atención de nuevo hacía ella.

 **"Tú sabes que la luna de miel no ha terminado todavía y ya que insistes en usar tu magia para hacernos regresar pues nos has comprado un poco más de tiempo."**

 **"Te dije que mi plan tenía mérito."** Dijo Regina.

 **"Sí, bueno, a mí aun no me gusta la idea de que nos transportes a través de un océano, pero voy a confiar en que sabes lo que haces. Mientras tanto, estaba diciendo que tenemos más tiempo antes de que nuestra luna de miel termine."**

Regina le sonrió, **"puedo suponer que tienes una idea de qué hacer con ese tiempo"**

 **"No todo, no quiero matarte de agotamiento y deshidratación, pero si tengo una idea sobre cómo gastar parte de ese tiempo"** dijo Emma. Regina solo llevaba una bata que le terminaba apenas sobre sus rodillas y Emma que pensaba que quizás tendría frío, pero ese no fue el caso, coloco de nuevo sus manos sobre las rodillas de Regina y las movió lentamente por sus muslos.

 **"Quizás deberíamos ir dentro"** dijo Regina

 **"Dice la mujer que casi hace que me corra ayer en un barco"** dijo Emma.

Regina se rio pensando en cómo había tomado un velero para navegar alrededor de la costa un día antes y mientras el capitán estaba ocupado con la vela, Regina no tardó en tomar ventaja de la poca ropa de Emma.

Emma se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Regina y las dirigió de nuevo al interior, Regina cerró la puerta y las cortinas. La habitación apenas y quedo a oscuras, Emma no necesitaba ninguna luz mientras empujaba la bata de los hombros de Regina. Esta cayó al suelo y Emma colocó sus manos en las caderas de su esposa y tiró de ella para darle un beso. Habían hecho el amor antes de que cayera la noche, pero eso no impidió que Emma tuviera ganas de más.

Había algo en Regina que la hacía constantemente querer más.

No buscaba un ritmo lento y cuando se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamer el clítoris de Regina lo demostró. Emma tenía un objetivo muy específico en mente, un objetivo fijado desde que hizo una parada en una pequeña tienda ese mismo día. Agarró el trasero de Regina y sumergió más hondo su lengua en la morena. En la última ducha fue Regina la que estuvo sobre sus rodillas y esa vista junto con el agua cayendo como cascada sobre su cuerpo hizo que Emma no durara mucho.

La rubia continúo lamiendo, saboreando y chupando hasta que estuvo segura de que Regina estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. Se levantó y llevó a Regina a la cama y le pidió que se acostara. Se acercó al armario donde había puesto su anterior compra, Regina sabía lo que había en esa bolsa y observó cada movimiento.

Ya que Regina no quería volar de regreso, Emma aprovechó para sacar algo de ese acuerdo.

Rápidamente se desnudó y tiró de las correas para ajustárselas. Era un consolador, de tamaño medio, ya que no quería hacer sentir incomoda a Regina. Emma había estado muy avergonzada como para llevar esto con ellas en el avión, pero ya que no volaban siguió adelante con la idea y lo compró. Se movió sobre la cama hasta llegar al cuerpo de Regina, besándola una vez más.

 **"¿Estas segura sobre esto?"** preguntó Emma. Había querido tomar a Regina de esta manera antes, pero no habían abordado el tema hasta que estuvieron aquí. Se sentía un poco culpable por utilizar el miedo a volar de Regina para conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo con esto, pero la culpabilidad solo era un poco cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Regina cuando lo escogió.

 **"Sí"** Regina sonrió. Casi queriendo señalar que Emma no era la única que había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre, pero se mordió la lengua.

 **"Bien"** dijo Emma.

Continuo besando a Regina como en un principio pero usando su mano para frotar el consolador de arriba abajo sobre el sexo de la morena. Todavía estaba muy mojada. Cielos, pensó, ¿qué hizo para merecer ser capaz de tocar de esta manera a esta mujer?. Cuando estuvo lista empujó lentamente y Regina dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Emma lo retiro y luego de nuevo entró lentamente, dejando que Regina se acostumbrara.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que Regina estaba más que bien con la intrusión y que sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, Emma comenzó a ir más rápido. Usando sus caderas mientras empujaba más sobre Regina, disfrutando de los gemidos y sonidos que salían de su boca. Emma miró hacia abajo, hacia su esposa, mientras se alejaba y volvía a entrar en ella, pensando en cómo Regina siempre la hacía querer más. Quería a esta mujer para siempre, quería ser capaz de tocarla siempre, abrazarla, besarla. Quería despertar a su lado en la mañana y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella por las noches.

No habría momento en que ella quisiera estar lejos de esta mujer. Incluso si nunca volvían a tener relaciones sexuales, que no quiera el cielo, no quería separarse de ella. Emma quería vivir sus vidas juntas para siempre, tal vez tener otro niño, tener nietos, tener todo.

Respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo y estaba sintiendo tanto, como si pudiera sentir las paredes de Regina acariciando el consolador. Se estaba presionando contra su clítoris y Emma se dio cuenta que también iba a correrse, sentía su orgasmo construyéndose dentro de ella y dentro de Regina. Empujó un par de veces más y cuando Regina llegó Emma sintió tanto amor por ella que era como si por su interior corriera lava y dijo el nombre de Regina mientras ella también se corría.

Fue bastante para su mente, salió y colapsó junto a su esposa jadeando.

 **"¿Qué fue eso?"** dijo Regina después de un momento.

 **"Cariño, si no supiste lo que estaba pasando es que no estabas prestando atención"** dijo Emma tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **"No"** dijo Regina, **"por un momento pensé que utilizaste magia"**

 **"Magia? Um no, ahí fue 100% la maquina sexual de Emma"**

Regina rio entre dientes **"Debo haberme equivocado. No es como si estuviera prestando tanta atención. Eso fue increíble"**

Matrimonio día 186

 **"No es demasiado tarde para reservar un vuelo"** dijo Emma mientras llevaba maletas desde el vestíbulo hacía el baño de ahí. Había comprobado todo pero necesitaban un lugar para transportarse y Regina eligió el baño, ya que eso les proporcionaba un poco de intimidad.

Regina se limitó a decir a Emma **"Rodeemos nuestras cosas"**

Emma le tomó la mano y Regina cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Había puesto un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie entrara hasta que se fuera. Llamó a su magia, las envolvió y a su alrededor se sacudió como rayo.

Aparecieron en su dormitorio y Regina cayó sobre su rodilla, Emma dejó caer inmediatamente sus maletas y se arrodilló junto a Regina, **"¿Estas bien?"**

 **"Sí"** Regina asintió **"Tomó un poco más de mí de lo que esperaba"**

 **"Sabía que deberíamos haber volado"**

 **"Está bien"** dijo Regina ya de pie. **"Estoy bien"** dijo a Emma y le dio un beso para tranquilizarla, **"ahora vamos a desempacar y a recoger a nuestro hijo"**

Matrimonio día 204

Emma mantuvo la puerta abierta para Regina y Henry cuando entraron a Granny's para la cena. Regina había dicho que no tenía ganas de cocinar la cena aunque había dejado una carne para descongelar esa mañana. Tomaron asiento, Emma sentada con Henry frente a Regina. Ordenaron y Henry habló con Emma, estudiando a Regina.

Desde que había regresado de su luna de miel algo tenía un poco apagada a la morena. Esa primera noche habían ido temprano a la cama y Emma tuvo que despertarla en la mañana cuando la alarma no lo hizo. Regina nunca dormía tan profundamente.

Cuando Emma le pregunto antes de la segunda noche que pasaba, Regina confeso que la magia que había gastado le estaba costando recuperarla, puede que se agotara más fácil. Emma se sintió mal, sabiendo que nunca debió haber accedido a transportarse en primer lugar.

No era solo el cansancio, que se iba y venía, sino que también Regina lucia más de mal humor.

Su comida llegó y mientras Regina obtuvo una ensalada, Emma y Henry pidieron hamburguesas con queso. Regina apenas y había tomado un bocado o dos de la ensalada cuando se excusó para ir al baño. Después de que un par de minutos pasaron y ella no regresaba Emma se levantó para ir a verla Encontró a Regina de pie sobre el fregadero, con las manos a cada lado de ella y la cabeza hacia abajo.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** dijo Emma inmediatamente.

 **"Nada"** dijo Regina, **"es solo que el olor de la comida me dio un poco de nauseas"**

 **"Creo que deberías dejar que el Dr. Whale te eche un vistazo"** dijo Emma

 **"Estoy bien"**

 **"No, no lo estas. Has estado aquí casi por seis minutos. Tienes un aspecto pálido, como si fueras a vomitar"**

 **"No digas vomitar"** Regina se estremeció y Emma estaba segura de que volvió a palidecer aún más.

 **"Vamos, sino vas a dejar que te lleve al médico en este momento, dejaras que te lleve a casa"**

Regina no discutió y tomó la mano de Emma mientras salían. Les tomó unos minutos en lo que ponían su cena para llevar y Emma les llevó a casa.

 **"Me voy a acostar"** dijo Regina en cuanto entraron a la casa.

 **"Mamá, ¿estás bien?"** preguntó Henry

 **"Estoy bien querido, solo cansada"**

Emma y Henry vieron como Regina desapareció por las escaleras, **"¿Ella está bien?"** pregunto de nuevo Henry pero a Emma.

 **"No"** dijo Emma, **"y está apunto de odiarme"**

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"Porque la llevaré al médico mañana, así tenga que llevarla esposada"**

Matrimonio día 205

Emma salió corriendo de la cama tan pronto como escuchó a Regina en el baño. Abrió la puerta para ver a una Regina agitada cerca del inodoro, recostada contra la pared.

 **"Eso es todo, te estoy llevando al hospital"** dijo Emma de rodillas delante de ella y sintiendo su rostro, asegurándose de que no tenía fiebre o algo.

 **"Quizás tengas razón"** dijo Regina.

…

Henry había protestado que quería ir con ella, pero al final, Emma lo dejó con su madre. No tenían ni idea de cuánto tiempo iban a estar en el hospital y si era algo serio no querían que Henry estuviese ahí para escucharlo. Emma no estaba segura de cuando estuvo tan preocupada mientras iban al hospital. Se quedó mirando a Regina y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no era tan tranquilizadora ni tan grande como solían serlo sus sonrisas.

Tuvieron que esperar casi una hora para poder ver al Dr. Whale quien le hiso una serie de pruebas y había extraído sangre de Regina. Señaló que tenía el ritmo cardiaco y la temperatura ligeramente elevada, pero que tampoco era algo peligroso. Todo lo demás parecía normal.

Al final, las envió a casa, diciendo que Regina debía descansar si se sentía cansada y una vez que estuvieran los resultados de los análisis de su prueba de sangre las llamaría.

 **"Ves, las pruebas fueron normales"** dijo Regina cuando estaban en el coche.

 **"Estas pruebas salieron normales"** dijo Emma **"ahora debemos esperar las otras"**

Comenzó a conducir, sin decir más.

 **"Lo siento"** dijo Regina después de un rato, **"debí haber dicho algo antes"**

 **"Sí, debiste hacerlo"**

Cuando el Dr. Whale le había cuestionado acerca del tiempo que llevaban sus síntomas, la morena había admitido que se había sentido mareada un par de veces desde que habían regresado de la luna de miel. Ninguno de los mareos había durado mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de que Regina había mantenido eso para ella hizo sentir molesta a Emma. Emma le dijo a Whale que Regina las había transportado y que desde entonces no había sido la misma.

Whale preguntó a Regina si sabía si sus síntomas tendrían que ver algo con la magia gastada y Regina había contestado que no lo creía. Pero que tampoco descartaba la posibilidad, lo que hizo a Emma molestarse aún más.

Emma llevo a Regina a casa primero antes de ir a recoger a Henry. Le dijo a Regina que se acostara y que estaría de vuelta con Henry dentro de poco. Se dirigió a casa de sus padres y entró en vez de pedir a Henry que saliera. Por mucho que quisiera estar al pendiente de Regina aún estaba un poco molesta y no tenía prisa en volver. Henry y Snow le habían preguntado cómo había ido tan pronto como entro. Explicó que Whale no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, pero que tendrían que esperar los análisis de sangre.

 **"¿Estás bien?"** le pregunto Snow

 **"Debió habérmelo dicho"**

 **"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no es lo que te pregunte"**

Emma suspiró, **"¿Qué pasa si algo está mal con ella? ¿Cómo algo, realmente mal?"**

 **"Entonces ustedes lo afrontaran como pareja"**

 **"Solo estoy… asustada. Ella tiene que estar bien."**

 **"Emma,"** dijo Snow "todo lo que puedes hacer ahora es apoyarla, no importa que. Vas a tener que esperar hasta que el Dr. Hable con ustedes sobre lo que es. No puedes saltarle y asumir que algo va mal. Toma un paso a la vez."

 **"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"**

 **"Lo sé, pero lo primero es ir a casa y asegurarte que está bien"**

Emma sabía que su madre tenía razón y por eso se fueron a casa después de hacer una rápida parada. Ella y Henry entraron y encontraron a Regina tumbada en el sofá durmiendo. Henry subió las escaleras para no molestarla. Emma fue a la cocina y encontró un florero para las flores que le había comprado a Regina y las colocó cerca de ella para que fueran lo primero que viera cuando se despertara.

Matrimonio día 208

Regina estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando sonó su celular. Miró el número y no lo reconoció. Contesto solo para descubrir que era el hospital. Sus resultados estaban listos y el Dr. Whale pedía que fueran. Regina le dijo que estarían ahí en una hora.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose como si no fuera algo bueno ya que solicitaba que se presentaran. En realidad, se había estado sintiendo mejor estos dos últimos días. No tenía más mareos o náuseas y ya no se sentía cansada. Regina vaciló antes de llamar a Emma, sabiendo que su esposa querría estar ahí. La conversación fue rápida, Emma le dijo que se reuniría con ella allí y dejó su oficina en ese momento.

Regina recogió su bolso y le dijo a su secretario que saldría por lo que resta del día. Emma ya estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital esperando por ella cuando la morena llego. Emma la abrazó y le dio un beso.

 **"Sea lo que sea vamos a afrontarlo"** dijo Emma tomando su mano. Entraron y tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos antes de ser llamadas a la oficina de Whale.

 **"Emma, Regina, por favor, siéntense"** dijo y ambas mujeres se sentaron delante del escritorio. **"Lamento que esto haya tomado tanto tiempo, el laboratorio quería estar seguro"**

 **"Está bien"** dijo Regina, **"supongo que los análisis de sangre revelaron algo"**

 **"Lo hizo"** dijo **"Um ¿estás segura de que no sería más cómodo que Emma esperara afuera?"**

Regina lo miró con extrañeza, **"No, todo lo que tengas que decirme puedes decirlo delante de mi esposa"**

 **"Muy bien"** respiro el hombre **"Regina, estas embarazada"**

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo mirándolo a él y a Emma, que estaba sentada allí con la boca entreabierta en silencio **"tiene que haber algún tipo de error"**

 **"Pensé lo mismo, razón por la cual tuve al laboratorio repitiendo la prueba dos veces,"** dijo **"tú definitivamente estás embarazada"**

* * *

 **EMBARAZADA?! =O**

 **que opinan?**

 **Hey no les dije que los reviews era motivadores?! =D Además, son las 9:23am y alguien ya lleva dos frappes en el sistema.**

 **He Elena Gomez, me encantó tu comentario! Yo creo que en su mayoría, los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas empezaron siendo locuras.**

 **Anoche me animé a ver los nuevos capís de OUAT... y como que no me gustaron, Regina me atrae mas cuando es The Evil Queen, así en el estilo de la primera temporada y Emma me cae mejor cuando no trae cara de angustia por el condenado Hook (que el actor es guapisimo pero con ese personaje ya me fastidio).**

 **So, regreso a ver Fear The Walking Dead (Alycia!) y GZSZ.**

 **Por cierto, Popcorn Love es muy bueno!**

 **Gracias y sigan comentando.  
**

 **Saludos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Matrimonio día 208 (cont.)

Emma estaba bastante segura de que escuchó muy bien al Dr. Whale la primera vez, pero cuando dijo de nuevo, que Regina estaba embarazada, se sintió como si una parte de su cerebro hiciera cortocircuito. Se había estado preparando para que Whale les diera una mala noticia sobre la salud de Regina. Se había preparado para eso, no para esto.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo la necesidad de caminar, y empezó a caminar, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Regina estaba embarazada. Su esposa estaba embarazada.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Regina se había levantado y estaba discutiendo con Whale por los resultados, exigiendo que se repitiera la prueba de sangre porque esto no podría ser verdad.

 **"Estas embarazada"** dijo Emma finalmente. **"Estas embarazada"**

Regina se giró hacía ella y la miró, **"no puede ser, te juro que esto es algún tipo de error. Yo nunca te engañaría Emma. No lo haría, no podría."**

El cerebro de Emma seguía un poco lento aún por el shock por lo que no dijo nada en un principio mientras su mente procesaba lo que aparentemente Regina pensaba que ella estaba pensando.

 **"No,"** soltó Emma, **"sé que no me engañarías"**

 **"Ves, es por eso que es un error"** dijo Regina volviendo a imponerse a Whale, **"Y por eso vamos a repetir la prueba de sangre de nuevo. Tiene que haber alguna confusión en el laboratorio, o algo así"**

 **"Yo no creo que sea una confusión"** dijo Emma y Regina le dirigió una mirada confusa.

 **"Acabas de decir que sabes que no te engañaría"**

Emma vio le dolor en los ojos de Regina y se acercó a ella, necesitaba estar cerca para tranquilizarla. **"No me engañarías, pero sí creo que estas embarazada. Eso explicaría tu repentina aversión a ciertos olores y el estar cansada, incluso las náuseas"**

 **"No explica cómo podría estar embarazada. Puede que no sea un médico, pero sé lo que se necesita para que yo este pudiese quedar em…"**

 **"Magia"** dijo Emma, **"fue mágico. Mi magia para ser específica, creo"**

 **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

 **"Esa noche, en nuestra luna de miel. Tu sabes, cuando usé el strap on"** dijo Emma tratando de bajar el tono de voz, pero notó las cejas de Whale subir, **"tu dijiste que sentiste magia. En cierto modo también lo pensé en el momento, pero la mañana siguiente pensé que tal vez había usado mi magia pero no había visto nada fuera de lo normal y me olvidé del asunto."**

 **"Eso de verdad no explica nada"**

Emma suspiró y alejó a Regina un poco más del escritorio de Whale. Hay algunas cosas que los médicos no necesitan saber.

 **"Cuando yo… bueno, mierda, en cierto modo, estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo y cuanto me gustaría que envejeciéramos juntas y pensé que estaría bien tener otro hijo contigo y así creo que tal vez pasó"** dijo Emma tímidamente mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacía el estómago de Regina.

 **"Tengo que sentarme"** dijo Regina tomando asiento de nuevo.

 **"¿Es posible?"** pregunto Whale **"¿Podrías haber sido impregnada con magia?"**

Regina se quedó en silencio un momento más antes de contestar **"Podría ser. Si los análisis están correcto, entonces es la única explicación."** Miro a su esposa, que ahora estaba sonriendo como idiota. **"Vamos a tener que enseñarte a controlar tu magia"**

 **"Vamos a tener un bebé!"** dijo Emma.

…

Salieron a sus coches después de tener una conversación con el Dr. Whale que incluía a Regina insistiendo en otra prueba de sangre para estar seguras. Se tomó otra muestra y Whale prometió que la supervisaría personalmente para asegurarse de que no había errores. Les dijo que si la segunda prueba salía positiva, estaría teniendo una plática sobre vitaminas y lo que Regina podía y no podía hacer durante el embarazo, sobre todo, si se trata de un bebé mágico y lo que podía significar.

Regina admitió que no sabía.

Whale dijo que su preocupación era que el ciclo hacía el parto se mantuviese normal, incluso si la concepción no lo era.

Emma estaba hablando a mil por hora mientras se caminaban hacía el estacionamiento a sus respectivos vehículos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Regina no estaba compartiendo su entusiasmo o incluso escuchándola.

 **"Hey, ¿estás bien?"**

 **"Sí, es mucho para asimilar, es todo"** dijo Regina dándole una pequeña sonrisa que era cualquier cosa menos tranquilizadora para Emma. Conocía demasiado bien a su esposa, y sabía que a veces Regina tenía que dar un paso atrás en las cosas y pensaba sobre ello antes de que pudiera expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Emma decidió que este era uno de esos momentos en que Regina necesitaba dar un paso hacia atrás.

Emma le sonrió de vuelta, **"es mucho para asimilar, y tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero a lo mejor tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos esperar a la próxima prueba para estar seguras y luego empezar ahí"**

Regina le dio otra sonrisa, esta vez mas agradecida y sincera, **"creo que eso es lo mejor."**

 **"Entonces estamos de acuerdo"** dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla y se obligó a no tocar el estómago de Regina, algo que había querido hacer durante los últimos veinte minutos. **"Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Te veré en casa más tarde."**

Compartieron otro beso y luego cada quien se fue hacía su coche. Regina entro en su auto pero permaneció sentada dentro aun después de que Emma se fue en el suyo. Sabía lo que la segunda prueba revelaría, sabía que estaba embarazada. Tan pronto como Emma le había explicado lo que había estado pensando cuando su magia funciono, Regina supo que era verdad. Llevaba al bebé de Emma.

Se alegró de que Emma hubiera dejado pasar la conversación. No estaba preparada para hablar de esto, para pensar siquiera en lo que significaba.

Simplemente no estaba lista.

Matrimonio día 211

Emma no estaba segura de que hacer. Habían llegado los resultados de la prueba y confirmaban que Regina estaba embarazada, sin embargo, la reacción de Regina a todo seguía siendo la misma. Emma había intentado abordar el tema el día anterior cuando Regina le dio los resultados, pero Regina hizo girar la conversación hacía ella, diciéndole que necesitaban tener un tiempo cada noche para que Emma practicara su control sobre su magia.

Lo única que Regina tuvo que decir sobre el embarazo era que no quería que se lo dijesen a alguien más aún.

No tenía la sensación de que Regina estuviese enfadada por esto, pero al mismo tiempo, Regina no le daba lo suficiente para saber cómo se sentía al respecto. Ayer por la noche cuando se fueron a la cama, Emma se acostó detrás de ella y la abrazó, en la posición de cuchara, como solían hacer. Puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Regina y un momento después, Regina se giró para quedar frente a Emma, lo que le impidió a la rubia tocarla de esa manera. No podía ser una coincidencia, imaginó Emma.

Fingió dormir el resto de la noche, mientras Regina daba vueltas, no parecía sentirse cómoda hasta que de nuevo se giró, dando la espalda a Emma. La rubia no se molestó en cucharear de nuevo.

Así que allí estaban, después de la cena para que Regina le enseñase como controlar su magia.

 **"Tu magia está atada a tus emociones, por lo que debes aprender a controlarlas mejor"** decía Regina, **"si no lo haces, podría resultar en explosiones accidentales de magia"**

 **"¿Quieres decir magia accidental?"**

 **"Es una manera de decirlo"**

 **"¿Es así como lo crees?"** pregunto Emma, **"¿Es un accidente lo que llevas?"**

 **"No"** dijo Regina, **"Es un bebé"**

 **"¿Estás segura? Porque no pareces muy contenta con la idea"**

Estaban en el estudio de Regina, la morena estaba de pie mientras hablaba sobre la magia y como controlarla. Emma estaba sentada en el sofá. Regina se sentó junto a ella, pero no hizo contacto visual enseguida.

 **"Voy a pedirte que escuches y trates de entender"** dijo Regina **"Lo que estoy hablando aquí sobre tu magia es importante"**

 **"No quiero hablar de mi magia"** dijo Emma poniéndose de pie **"quiero hablar sobre el hecho de que estas embarazada de mi hijo y actúas como… no sé ni cómo estas actuando, solo sé que no pareces feliz en absoluto por eso."**

Regina se puso de pie y se acercó a Emma, tomándola de la mano, **"Estoy feliz"** dijo, **"sigo asimilándolo, pero no creas que no estoy contenta con esto. Es solo… tu magia y mi magia… no, no me interrumpas, escúchame. Este bebé fue intencional, sí, pero ni tu ni yo fuimos conscientes de ello, fue más por amor. Pero si vamos a llegar a conocer a nuestro hijo o hija, vamos a tener cuidado, mucho cuidado"**

 **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

 **"Ya has odio a Whale, se trata de un bebé mágico y no tenemos idea de que esperar, y tampoco sabemos si voy a seguir la línea de un embarazo normal. Hay demasiadas incógnitas. Mi cuerpo va a sufrir cambios debido a este embarazo y mis hormonas van a estar fuera de control. Eso significa que mis emociones van a estar fuera de control. Las emociones fuera de control pueden llevar a explosiones accidentales de magia, que podrían ser perjudiciales, incluso si no lo fuera, la intención no es lucir como si no estuviera contenta… estoy luchando ahora mismo para mantener mis emociones bajo control, no quiero que le pase nada al bebé, si algo sucede porque no pude mantener el control… yo no sé que haría."**

 **"Así que todo esto, las lecciones de magia, no es sobre tú estando molesta conmigo? Se trata de proteger al bebé"**

 **"Sí"** dijo Regina, **"no estoy molesta contigo. Si hay algo de lo que estoy agradecida es de que no estabas deseando que tuviese los senos más grandes"**

La idea, por supuesto vino a la mente de Emma en ese momento, y se preguntó…

 **"Ni siquiera pienses en ello"** la regaño Regina

 **"¿Qué? Yo no estaba… bien, lo estaba pensando, pero tú pusiste la imagen en mi cabeza. Maldición, esto será más difícil, no?"**

 **"Difícil sí, pero no imposible. Una vez más, lamento no parecer contenta con el bebé. Realmente lo estoy"** dijo

 **"Pero anoche te giraste cuando toqué tu vientre"**

Regina la miro curiosamente porque no sabía a lo que se refería. **"Oh, yo hice una especie de investigación y dicen que si duermes sobre tu lado izquierdo durante el embarazo es mejor para el flujo de sangre. No es la forma en que estoy acostumbrada a dormir, así que pensé que debería empezar ahora"**

 **"¿Hiciste una investigación sin mí?"** Emma hizo un puchero.

 **"Tú has estado embarazada antes, esto es nuevo para mí"**

 **"y?"**

 **"Ok, no más investigación sin ti. Pero debes prometer tomar esto en serio también"**

 **"Lo haré, lo seré"** dijo Emma envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la morena, **"no quiero que le pase nada a nuestro bebé, pero aún con todo este control de emociones, tienes que decirme lo que tienes en mente, porque no siempre puedo saber cuándo estas triste o apagada"**

 **"Intentaré hablar más"**

 **"Hablando de hablar, cuando se nos permite decirle a la gente?"**

 **"La primera persona a la que le debemos decir está arriba. Henry merece saber primero y yo estaba pensando que después de la primera cita con el médico podríamos hacerlo. Luego, por supuesto, tus padres porque Snow nunca me perdonaría a o te perdonaría si alguien más como Ruby lo averigua primero antes que ella, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos."**

Regina notó que Emma apartó la mirada **"Le dijiste a Ruby, no?"**

 **"Vamos, no podía seguir guardando el secreto por más tiempo"**

 **"Tu madre va a matarte y voy a tener que criar a este niño por mi cuenta, Gracias por eso"**

 **"Ella no va a matarme, le dije a Ruby que guardara el secreto"**

Regina negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo a Emma, **"no sé siquiera por dónde empezar con todo esto. Nosotros no teníamos pensando esto, ni siquiera lo habíamos hablado"** dijo, **"si agregamos que hemos creado a este niño con magia, yo… tengo miedo"**

Emma se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos, **"Hey, ya sé que es un montón a la vez, pero vamos a estar bien. Somos una familia, tú, yo, Henry y el pequeño dude* que hay dentro, y vamos a superar todo. Hemos llegado hasta aquí juntas, no? Como has dicho, he estado embarazada, así que sé que esperar y voy a estar aquí todo el camino. Te amo"**

Se movió y besó a Regina en los labios, **"te amo"** repitió.

 **"Yo también te amo, pero si alguna vez te refieres a este niño como pequeño dude de nuevo, me divorció de ti y te demandaré por manutención de los niños"**

 **"¿Qué hay de malo en pequeño dude?"**

 **"Al parecer, mi amenaza no tuvo impresión en ti. Está bien, llamas al bebé pequeño dude de nuevo y le diré a Snow que le dijiste a Ruby primero"**

 **"No lo harías"**

 **"Me gustaría, ahora, volvamos a nuestra lección de magia."**

Matrimonio día 218

Regina llegó a casa del trabajo y comenzó a hacer la cena. Estaba haciendo algo de carne para Emma y Henry, mientras que para ella una ensalada con pollo a la parrilla. En realidad, tenía bastante hambre, había omitido el almuerzo. Bueno, quizás no del todo. Había llevado su almuerzo como de costumbre, era la otra mitad de la ensalada que tenía pensando cenar. Pero cuando había llegado la hora de comer, sintió náuseas y después de un par de bocados decidió mejor dejarla.

Sabía que Emma no estaría contenta de que no haya comido, pero desde que había quedado embarazada su apetito parecía apagado. Había hablado con el Dr. Whale sobre esto y le dijo que era normal que las mujeres embarazadas sintieran en ocasiones aversión a ciertos gustos u olores o que tuvieran antojos. Emma le había dicho que cuando ella estaba embazada solía tener antojo de galletas y helado, artículos de lujo en la cárcel, pero que uno de los guardias de vez en cuando le llevaba.

Había hablado con Henry el día siguiente de que ella y Emma charlaron sobre lo que significaba todo aquello. Le preguntaron si le resultaría extraño que tuvieran un bebé, no dijo que no. Lo que sí dijo fue que no estaba cambiando pañales y que se reservaba el derecho a vetar nombres malos. En general, estaba sonriendo tanto como lo hizo Emma y eso hacía que Regina también sonriera.

Si había prueba de que Henry era hijo suyo y de Emma, lo demostró cuando pasó de hablar de introducir al niño en su primer libro y de discutir que videojuegos jugaría, sobre enchufes eléctricos a prueba de niños y armarios de cocina, baños más bajos…

Decirles a los padres de Emma era harina de otro costal. Decidieron invitarlos a una cena para decirles. Regina había discutido con Emma y Henry, haciendo hincapié en la necesidad de decirles que estaba embarazada y que Emma era la otra madre genéticamente gracias a la magia pero sin decirles como exactamente. En privado, le dijo que era algo que era mejor no compartir lo que estaban haciendo cuando ocurrió, cuando Emma apartó la mirada Regina negó con la cabeza, **"Le dijiste a Ruby, ¿no?"**

 **"Quizás"**

Regina le prohibió que volviera a compartir detalles tan íntimos con Ruby.

En general, pensó, decirle a los Charmings había ido bien, el grito ensordecedor de emoción de Snow y el que casi derribo a Emma en un abrazo lo dijo todo.

Regina se limitó a mirar a Charming en ese momento, él solo se encogió de hombros **"se pone muy emocionada a veces."**

 **"Puedo verlo"** dijo.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquilo después de que Regina tuvo que soportar una plática de 45 minutos de Snow sobre su salud y de no estresarse y sobre las vitaminas a tomar.

Ahora que los padres de Emma sabían, Regina sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que toda la ciudad también lo supiera. Regina simplemente se recordó a si misma guardar la calma en todo momento. Había estado enseñando técnicas a Emma cada noche para que pudiera controlar su magia. Encontró que su esposa era una estudiante muy frustrante ya que su capacidad de atención sobre aprender magia no era muy buena.

Esta noche pensaba en las pruebas que le pondría a Emma para practicar lo aprendido.

La cena estaría lista en los próximos minutos. Media hora después llegó Emma a la casa y estaban listos para cenar. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina y Regina apenas y había probado un par de bocados cuando sintió ganas de vomitar. Termino empujando el plato a un lado.

 **"¿No tienes hambre?"** pregunto Henry

 **"Tienes que comer"** dijo Emma

 **"Lo sé, pero mi estómago se siente listo para rechazar lo que pueda comer"**

 **"¿Son muy malas las náuseas?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo ella.

 **"No, no puedes dejar de comer. Ten, prueba algo de mi carne"** dijo Emma empujando su plato hacía ella.

 **"Sabes que no me gusta mucho el bistec"** dijo. De hecho, Regina evitaba la carne roja, solo la comía una vez cada mucho tiempo. Por lo general se apegaba al pollo o carne de cerdo si tenía que comer carne. Aunque tenía que admitir que mientras cocinaba el olor de la carne era realmente bueno. Miro el plato y tomo el tenedor y cuchillo de Emma, cortó un pequeño pedazo y lo llevó a su boca. Masticó y tragó, su mano cubrió su boca de inmediato.

 **"¿Estás bien?"** pregunto preocupada Emma.

Regina bajó la mano, **"No, no estoy bien"** dijo **"ese bocado fue maravilloso"**

Emma se echó a reír a pesar de la apariencia de seriedad en el rostro de Regina. De hecho Regina ahora miraba el plato como si se le quisiera arrojar encima para devorarlo. Emma deslizó su plato totalmente frente a Regina.

 **"Chico, pásame la ensalada"** dijo Emma a Henry y este le paso el plato desechado de Regina y lo puso delante de Emma que no quería realmente ensalada pero si su bebé quería bistec, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

* * *

 ***dude = es un término que en algunos países se utiliza para referirse a un amigo.  
**

 **Tengo una amiga que paso un tiempo en EU y cuando regresó traía esa muletilla. No me pareció bien escribir "pequeño amigo" porque entonces Regina no se debería molestar, me suena mejor dejar dude.**

 **Casi 10 comentarios en el capítulo pasado... Sinceramente, ya hasta olvidé si es niño o niña xD y no he avanzado lo suficiente en la traducción para volver a descubrirlo. Me encanta cuando Regina descubre que Emma anda de boca suelta con Ruby xD  
**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios hacía mi traducción, hace mucho tiempo fuí a hacer el exámen de inglés para iniciar clases en Proulex y en las notas salió algo que se traduce como "lo puedes leer, lo sabes medio escribir, te podríamos poner en el nivel 4... pero estas bien ojete para hablarlo así que inicias en el primer nivel". Creo que sigo igual de ojete para hablarlo.  
**

 **Sobre las locuras... yo hago muchas, soy de las que prefiere pedir perdón que pedir permiso, así que mi vida esta llena de decisiones locas quizás mal tomadas pero que de ninguna me arrepiento.**

 **Ya otra semana más y sigo llorando la muerte de Lexa.**

 **Saludos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Matrimonio día 

Emma despertó primero, aún no se acostumbraba a dormir de ese lado de la cama, pero Regina había insistido en que ahora tenía que dormir sobre el lado izquierdo por el bebé. El resultado final, que Emma tuvo que cambiar de lado porque Regina tampoco quería estar de ese lado de la cama. Emma estaba feliz de ver que Regina seguía durmiendo a pesar de toda la carne que había comido la noche anterior. El hecho de que ya no tuvo náuseas en ese momento y que tampoco esa mañana aún no se manifestaban las náuseas matutinas, era suficiente para que Emma pensara que su bebé era más carnívoro y por el momento eso significaba que su mamá también tenía que serlo.

Emma pagaría mucho dinero por ver a Regina comiendo y una grande y grasienta hamburguesa con queso.

La alarma sonó y Emma se giró para apagarla, rodando de nuevo para poner su brazo alrededor de Regina, dándole un beso en el cuello. Regina hizo un ruido en agradecimiento y se giró para besar a Emma en los labios. Siguieron besándose, la temperatura de Emma subiendo lentamente.

 **"Tenemos que levantarnos"** dijo Regina entre besos antes de dejarla y sentarse.

 **"No, no"** dijo Emma sonriéndole, empujando había debajo de nuevo a Regina para besarla de nuevo. Emma se sentó a horcada sobre ella para evitar que se volviera a levantar.

Siguió besándola, pasando la mano por el muslo de Regina, tirando del camisón que usaba la morena. Se tomó su tiempo para besarla ayudándola a levantarse un poco para poder quitarle completamente el camisón, sonriendo por saber que Regina no se estaría levantando pronto. A pesar de que tenían la necesidad de levantarse, sabía que al menos ella podía ser lo suficientemente rápida cuando era necesario.

Se quitó su blusa y llevó sus labios de nuevo a Regina. Besó su cuerpo, deteniéndose brevemente en sus pechos. Se quedó allí el tiempo suficiente para burlarse de sus pezones antes de continuar. Bajó por el cuerpo de Regina y tiró de sus bragas una vez que llegó allí.

Emma miró a Regina y sonrió antes de acariciar lentamente con su lengua entre sus pliegues. Así que se les podría hacer un poco tarde esta mañana, pensó.

Bajo un poco más su lengua y mantuvo un ritmo lento sabiendo como volver loca a Regina en poco tiempo. Efectivamente, después de unos minutos Regina se retorcía bajo sus manos.

 **"Manos a la obra o saldré de esta cama"** se quejó Regina después de que Emma siguiera con su ritmo lento. Emma sabía que era una amenaza en vano, pero empezó a coger ritmo mientras empujaba dos de sus dedos dentro de su esposa.

Se movió con ganas de darse un festín con todo lo que Regina le daba.

Cuando Regina llegó, hubo silencio, que no era muy común en ella y eso de inmediato puso a Emma al borde. Miró a Regina que tenía los ojos cerrados con una extraña expresión en su rostro mientras parecía apretar sus dientes.

 **"¿Estas bien?"**

Regina abrió los ojos en confusión, **"sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo después de eso?"**

 **"Bueno, es solo que no has hecho nada de ruido y pareciera que te estabas mordiendo la lengua"**

 **"Lo estaba. No me diste tiempo de lanzar un hechizo silenciador. Nuestro hijo probablemente nos ha escuchado"**

 **"Creo que es demasiado tarde para dejarle cicatrices de por vida. Quiero decir, sabe cómo conseguí embarazarte."**

 **"Sí, y me dijo que no quería detalles"**

Regina se movió rápidamente de la cama. **"¿A dónde vas?"** , preguntó Emma.

 **"A tomar una ducha y empezar mi atrasado día"**

 **"Um, solo vas a dejarme aquí? Ya sabes… sin un poco de atención reciproca?"**

 **"Seré reciproca todo lo que quieras, pero en la ducha. Estamos retrasadas"**

Emma se levantó rápidamente de la cama, el sexo en la ducha siempre era bueno para ella.

Matrimonio día 241

Regina recogió a Henry de la escuela ese día con ganas de platicar con él. Las cosas habían estado tan ocupadas para ella que sentía que no estaba pasando el tiempo debido con su hijo. Se metió en el coche y se dirigieron a casa.

La escuela había empezado la semana anterior y esta era la primera vez que había tenido la oportunidad de ir por él. Llegaron a casa y Regina le pregunto a Henry si se sentaba en el sofá con ella.

Lo estudio un momento, pensando en el día que lo trajo a casa. Era tan pequeño y ahora era un adolescente y pronto, antes de que se diera cuenta, sería un adulto. Sintió que sus emociones se dispararon y no pudo detenerlo.

 **"Mamá, ¿estás bien?"** preguntó.

 **"Sí,"** dijo ella, **"estaba pensando en lo pequeño que solías ser. Era un bebé tan pequeño y ahora tú… eres mas alto"**

 **"Eso es lo que ocurre cuando creces"** dijo, todavía no muy seguro de lo que pasaba.

 **"Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Ni siquiera ha sido un año de que Emma y yo nos casamos y ahora estamos un con bebé, yo solo quería asegurarme de que estas bien con todo"**

 **"Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Me encantó que ustedes se casaran. El bebé fue una sorpresa, pero está bien. Todo lo que realmente siempre quise fue que tuviéramos un final feliz todos nosotros. Creo que tú y Emma son la una para la otra. Al crecer, a menudo solías parecer triste. Ni siquiera creo que triste fuera la palabra correcta. Era como si estuvieses llevando una carga y no te la pudieras quitar de encima. Pero ya no te veo más así y eso me hace muy feliz."**

Regina pensó en lo que le decía y sabía que tenía razón. Las cosas que antes le molestaban, o que la perseguían, ya no estaban ahí. Tenía todo lo que quería en la vida.

 **"Las cosas serán diferentes esta vez"** dijo, **"sobre todo porque tengo a otros en mi vida, las personas pueden ayudar a compartir la carga, si es que alguna vez vuelven a aparecer. Gente como tú."**

 **"Todavía no estoy cambiando pañales"** dijo.

Matrimonio día 248

Regina estaba un poco nerviosa a pesar de que Emma estaba allí junto a ella. Era su primera ecografía. Normalmente no se hacía una hasta tener más tiempo, pero desde que la concepción no era algo normal, se recomendó que tuviera una entras las 6 y 10 semanas.

No sabrían mucho del bebé, para gran decepción de Emma. Era demasiado pronto para una ecografía normal. Tenía que ser una ecografía vaginal, lo que era la causa del nerviosismo. Cuando les habían explicado que tenían que pasar una sonda a través del canal vaginal la morena había dicho que absolutamente no. Le había costado a Emma dos días para convencerla de que si los profesionales médicos lo consideraban es que era importante y tenía que pasar por ello.

La única, aparentemente, buena noticia fue que el Dr. Whale no realizaría el procedimiento. Una doctora, Lisa Andrews, quien llego después de la segunda maldición, sería su médico durante el embarazo, aunque el Dr. Whale estaría al tanto de todo.

Tener que explicar a la Dra. Andrews como había quedado embarazada, no fue menos embarazoso. Parecía que el médico había quedado fascinada y había preguntado algunas cosas que Regina consideraba muy personales sobre su vida sexual. Desafortunadamente Emma parecía no tener reparo en compartir esos detalles. Al final de periodo de preguntas casi esperaba que Emma y el médico chocaran sus palmas o se dieran un golpe de puño.

Pero allí estaba, con sus piernas abiertas, en cada estribo. La Dra. Andrews había explicado una vez más que era lo que el procedimiento implicaba, una explicación que Regina pensaba que no necesitaba.

 **"¿Estás lista?"** preguntó el médico.

Regina asintió con la cabeza, sin saber lo que podía decir con su propia voz. Apretó más la ya apretada mano de Emma en cuanto la sonda fue insertada. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que parecía. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por lo que parecía un largo tiempo hasta que escuchó a Emma decir: **"¿Es eso?, ¿ese es el bebé?".**

Regina abrió los ojos y miró el monitor. La pantalla era más clara de lo que esperaba, la Dra. Andrews estaba apuntando con un dedo un lugar más oscuro, una sombra cerca de la pantalla. Ajusto la cámara para centrar más la vista. Regina se quedó allí, olvidando que la cámara estaba dentro de ella, olvidando incluso que no estaba sola en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban atrapados en ese punto en la pantalla, su bebé.

Allí había un poco de vida, dentro de ella, vivía y crecía dentro de ella. La magnitud de la situación la golpeo y comenzó a llorar.

Emma también había estado mirando fijamente a la pantalla tratando de averiguar el sexo del bebé a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado pronto para ello. Ese era su pequeño dude en la pantalla. Si pudiese ver una fotografía de ella ahora mismo se describiría con una mirada tonta, tonta y feliz en la cara.

 **"Emma?"**

Se dio cuenta de que la Dra. Andrews dijo su nombre y que movía la cabeza hacía Regina. Emma miró a su esposa, vio las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

 **"Regina"** dijo **"¿qué pasa?"**

Regina no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando a la pantalla.

 **"Bebé"** dijo finalmente

Emma sonrió sabiendo que Regina no estaba molesta, no estaba más que en shock.

 **"Sí"** dijo Emma apretando su mano de nuevo, **"ese es nuestro bebé. Nuestro pequeño dude"**

Esa última parte sacó de su estupor a Regina y le dio una mirada de desaprobación y luego se secó las lágrimas.

 **"Todo se ve bien"** dijo la Dra. Andrews **"aquí no hay nada que yo pueda ver que sea inusual"**

 **"Eso está muy bien"** dijo Emma mirando a Regina, cuyos ojos había regresado a la pantalla. **"¿Podemos tener una copia impresa?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo la Dra. Andrews.

Esa noche más tarde.

Regina colocó la imagen de la ecografía en el nuevo libro de bebé que había comprado. Una de las varias copias que habían obtenido. Emma había tomado una para sus padres, y otra para ella. Regina también tenía una copia junto a las fotos de bebé de Henry.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, sobre el borde. Emma entró y maniobró para quedar sentada detrás de ella, con las piernas a cada lado de Regina, quien sonrió mientras Emma envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Regina tenía un libro de bebé de Henry. Lo había compartido con Emma al principio de su matrimonio. Era la primera vez en su vida que había visto a Emma realmente llorar.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, esta vez Emma estaría ahí todo el camino.

 **"Estuviste un poco emocional en el consultorio, ¿está todo bien?"**

 **"Sí… es que ver a nuestro bebé allí en la pantalla, fue todo golpeándome a la vez, hay un ser vivo dentro de mí, es una gran responsabilidad"**

 **"Lo sé. Sentí lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Henry"**

 **"¿Qué se siente, sentir a un ser humano crecer dentro de ti?"**

Emma hizo una pausa antes de hablar, considerando la pregunta. **"No creo que pueda responder a eso. Creo que es algo que tienes que experimentar por ti misma"**

 **"Nunca pensé que lo haría"**

 **"Nunca pensaste en encontrar a alguien con quien estar y tener un hijo?"**

 **"No realmente, solía pensar como sería si Daniel hubiese vivido, nos hubiésemos casado y tenido hijos, como debía ser. Saber si se parecerían más a él o a mí, pero no era en ese mundo. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que lo viviría. Si llegué a tener la idea de otro hijo, pero sería por medio de la adopción"**

 **"Querías adoptar a otro niño?"**

 **"Sí, una niña"**

 **"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"**

 **"Nunca sentí que fuese el momento adecuado. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener otro hijo?"**

 **"Lo hice. Actué como si no lo hiciera, pero de alguna manera sabía que algún día pasaría. Aunque tengo que decir que estoy perfectamente bien contigo llevando la carga. No estoy segura de como haría mi trabajo siendo una sheriff embarazada."**

 **"Tienes suerte de no ser la que tuvo una cámara siendo empujada por tu vagina"**

 **"No fue tan malo"**

 **"Habla por ti. No la tuviste adentro"**

 **"No te quejaste tanto cuando fui yo la que estuve adentro"** dijo Emma besándole el cuello.

 **"Fue completamente diferente"** dijo Regina apoyándose contra ella. **"estoy muy agradecida de que todo pareciera normal"**

 **"Yo también. Ahora podemos concentrarnos en las siguientes fases, como cuando será el ultrasonido como es debido"**

 **"Y el sexo del bebé"**

 **"En realidad, estaba pensando en eso y creo que deberíamos sorprendernos"**

Regina se movió para mirarla, **"¿cómo podemos planificar correctamente si no sabes si estamos teniendo un niño o una niña?"**

 **"Eso es parte de la diversión, sin saber, además de que hay todo tipo de colores neutrales que podemos elegir cuando trabajamos en su cuarto ¿No crees que la sorpresa sería genial?"**

 **"No"** dijo Regina

 **"¿Por qué no?"**

 **"Porque no se puede planificar en base a una sorpresa"**

 **"¿Por qué tenemos que planear?"**

 **"¿Por qué no lo haríamos?"**

* * *

A Prayer for World Peace 


	20. Chapter 20

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Matrimonio día 258

Emma terminó de vestirse y bajó a la cocina, donde tenía que arreglárselas con un poco de cereal. Regina se había ido y había llevado a Henry a la escuela, hubiese conseguido desayunar bien si se hubiese levantado antes y bajado. Sabía que Regina le habría hecho el desayuno solo si Emma pudiera levantarse por sí misma.

Había sido así durante una semana. Todo había comenzado con una conversación sobre saber el sexo del bebé. El desacuerdo probablemente sería una mejor palabra para describirlo. Emma no veía la necesidad de saber y cuando Regina se negó a cambiar de parecer Emma se había enojado. Eso había provocado la discusión, una que Emma estaba bastante segura que aún continuaba, aunque sus argumentos continuaran cambiando. Después de hablar del sexo del bebé, que incluyó otra discusión por elegir nombres, hubo otra pero por el trabajo de Regina. Emma quería que empezara a disminuir las horas de trabajo, delegar más responsabilidades a los demás para mantenerse a sí misma libre de estrés. Regina tomó eso como si Emma no creyera que pudiera ser alcalde y mujer embarazada al mismo tiempo.

Ese argumento había terminado con Regina diciendo que si no la creía capaz de hacerlo: **"tal vez debiste haberlo pensando antes de tan descuida y haberme impregnado"**

Emma había dormido en la habitación de invitados esa noche para mostrar su disgusto con ella, ignoró a Regina todo el día. Ahora parecía que lo que fuese que hiciera, la otra estaba fuera. Anoche Regina había estado terca tratando de comer comida vegetariana saludable, a pesar de saber que eso la enfermaría. Cuando se sintió mal, se negó a comer algo más, algo como carne, a pesar de que Emma trató de razonar con ella. La rubia se había puesto tan furiosa que termino saliendo de ahí después de gritarle a Regina lo estúpida, testaruda e idiota que estaba siendo. No había regresado a la casa hasta después de las 3am y cuando lo hizo, de nuevo volvió a la habitación de invitados.

Sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas a Regina, pero pensando en sus argumentos, no sentía como si fuese quien tenía que disculparse.

…

Regina tenía el teléfono en sus manos, pensando en si llamar a Emma o textearla, nada más para asegurarse que estaba bien. Estaba despierta cuando Emma había regresado a casa en la madrugada. Incluso escuchó la puerta de la habitación de invitados, sabía que probablemente tenía que ir a disculparse, pero no lo hizo. En cambio apenas pudo descansar el resto de la noche y luego se levantó temprano para evitar ver a Emma.

Mantenía la esperanza de que Emma sería quien llamara o texteara, pero su teléfono permaneció en silencio. Por último, Regina lo puso en el cajón superior de su escritorio y se concentró en el trabajo delante de ella.

…

Emma salió a patrullar cuando fue evidente que su esposa no iba a llamarle para pedir disculpas. Observaba su teléfono sin ver que sonara, lo que la hizo enojar, se levantó y se fue, avisando al guardia que se iría a patrullar y que la llamara si era necesario.

Estuvo afuera por una hora, todo el tiempo pensando en Regina y como estaba claro que no llamaría y que no se disculparía como debía. Era frustrante, como el infierno y Emma secretamente esperaba que algún crimen se cometiera para que pudiera quemar de esa manera su frustración haciendo su trabajo.

…

Regina llegó a casa después del trabajo y comenzó a preparar la cena. Henry llegó poco después.

 **"¿Tú y Emma aún no hacen las pases?"** pregunto tomando asiento.

 **"No"**

 **"Pero esta mañana dijiste que arreglarías las cosas con ella"**

 **"Sé lo que dije"** respondió Regina, **"y todavía estoy dispuesta a resolver las cosas con ella, pero tiene que dar el primer paso"**

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"Porque… porque ella fue quien me grito anoche y se fue"**

 **"Pero tú le gritaste antes, como… hace dos noches"**

Regina suspiró **"Las relaciones son complicadas. Entenderás cuan complicada cuando seas mayor y tengas una"**

 **"No veo porque no puedes decirle que lo sientes y seguir adelante. Esta mañana dijiste que lo lamentabas"**

 **"Y lo siento. Es solo que… no me gusta admitir cuando me equivoco"**

Henry se echó a reír, **"no creo que a nadie le guste eso"**

 **"No, supongo que no"**

 **"Solo di que lo sientes"** dijo Henry, **"tal vez solo será suficiente, y no tengas que admitir que te equivocaste"**

 **"OK, le diré que lo siento en cuando llegue"**

 **"Bien. Estoy cansado de ustedes dos ignorándose o discutiendo"**

 **"Lo siento"** dijo Regina **"tú no debería tener que pasar por eso, ni tener que decirme que tengo que pedir disculpas. Después de todo yo soy el adulto aquí"**

 **"Mira, dijiste que estabas arrepentida, y no fue difícil, verdad?"**

 **"No"** ella le sonrió.

…

Regina tuvo un mensaje de texto de Emma diciéndole que estaría trabajando hasta tarde. Una vez más Regina sabía que simplemente debía llamar y pedirle disculpas, pero no lo hizo.

…

Emma se detuvo en el camino de la entrada, viendo todas las luces de la casa. Sabía que tanto Henry como Regina ya estarían en la cama. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo en el pasillo mirando a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Regina. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo se quedó allí antes de decidirse a entrar de una vez. Ya dentro inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal y encendió las luces.

La cama estaba vacía y sin duda nadie había dormido allí. Aún estaba hecha.

Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido en su pecho. ¿Dónde estaba Regina?

Se giró rápidamente y corrió hacía la puerta de Henry y encendió las luces. Eso despertó a Henry **"¿Mamá?"**

 **"¿Dónde está Regina?"**

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Regina, ella no está en la cama, ¿dónde está?"**

 **"Emma?"**

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Regina, también con aspecto cansado, de pie en la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Corrió y la abrazó con fuerza antes de besarla en los labios.

 **"¿Qué estas haciendo en la habitación de invitados?"**

 **"Estaba esperando a que llegaras a casa. Me imaginé que vendrías aquí, pero me quede dormida"**

Emma la besó de nuevo, feliz de que ninguna de las cosas horribles que le habían cruzado por la cabeza le hubiesen pasado.

 **"Lo siento"** dijo Regina, **"estaba esperándote aquí para decirte que lo siento"**

 **"No, yo lo siento, debí haber estado en casa a tiempo y no debí haberte gritado ayer por la noche"**

 **"No, tienes razón, estaba siendo estúpida y obstinada"** dijo Regina **"todo es culpa mía"**

Se besaron de nuevo

 **"¿Ya puedo volver a dormir?"** pregunto Henry desde su puerta

 **"Sí chico"**

 **"Bien"** dijo girándose y cerrando su puerta

 **"Vamos"** dijo Emma tomando la mano de Regina y llevándola a su dormitorio, **"quiero abrazarme a ti toda la noche"**

Matrimonio día 274

Una vez más, Emma aferraba la mano de Regina como lo había hecho en el ultrasonido anterior. Este era uno normal, para deleite de Regina.

La diminuta imagen del bebé apareció en la pantalla.

 **"Voy a ampliar la imagen para que poder determinar el sexo del bebé. Van a averiguar si tendrán un hijo o una hija"** dijo la Dra. Andrews.

 **"En realidad, no queremos saber. Queremos que sea sorpresa"** dijo Regina.

Emma la miró y sonrió. No habían hablado de eso realmente, pero el hecho de que Regina estaba dispuesta a permitirlo significaba mucho para Emma. Se inclinó y besó a Regina en la frente.

 **"Te amo"**

 **"Yo también te amo"**

* * *

 **He recibido MP sobre un fic que subí hace un tiempo, Mi Perfecta Sapo Azul, FF hace un par de semanas que lo elimino. Bueno, el fic en cuestion es Faberry, quizás a ustedes no les interese, pero a raíz de esa situación, estoy pasando todos los fics que he publicado a formato PDF y Ebook y los estoy subiendo a Dropbox y Mega para quienes quieran tenerlo puedan descargarselo.**

 **Hay una página en FB, We Love Feberry/Achele que tomó la iniciativa de contactar con varios autores y pedir la autorización y los respectivos Fics para publicarlos en alguna plataforma y así evitar que sean borrados como en FF, ellos ya tienen mis fics pero son solo los Faberry. Estaría genial que otro grupo hiciera lo mismo para los fics SwanQuenn.**

 **Por cierto, dejen les recomiendo a una fan de este ship que no solo es una simple fan, sino una artista. Estoy segura que mas de alguna aquí ha visto sus videos en YouTube, MissLane, y tiene colaboraciones con autoras aquí en FF, como HunnyFresh y el tan famosiiisiimo y genial y super desgarrador fic "Letters From War", el romántico "Rewriting" con Apples-A-Day y el próximo "Wake Me Up" con ShadowDianne; solo por mencionar algunos. Busquen los videos en YouTube, se van a enamorar y hasta llorar, en especial con** **Letters From War (yo dije que jamás volvería a leerlo por lo que me hizo llorar y ya van como 3 veces que lo vuelvo a leer).  
**

 **Saludos.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Matrimonio día 280

Emma y Regina estaban en su cama, con Regina sobre su espalda y Emma a su lado con una mano en el estómago de Regina. Durante los últimos cinco minutos o más, había estado sobándola con su mano.

 **"Realmente no entiendo porque estas molesta"** dijo Emma **"quiero decir, sabías que esto iba a suceder"**

 **"Saberlo y experimentarlo no es lo mismo. Creo que simplemente no estaba preparada para que sucediera tan pronto"**

 **"Pero no es tan pronto. Es exactamente en el tiempo que dicen los libros que sucede a una madre primeriza. Es entre las 12 y 16 semanas de embarazo, justo a tiempo para mi pequeño dude"**

Regina gimió, **"Hemos hablado de ese apodo"**

 **"¿Cómo te gustaría que lo o la llame entonces? No me puedo imaginar refiriéndome al bebé como ella"**

 **"¿Qué pasa si solo nos referimos a él o ella como bebé?"**

 **"Pequeño dude tiene más carácter"**

 **"Mira, si solo hubiésemos decidido saber el sexo del bebé, podríamos empezar una lista de posibles nombres y pudiéramos llamar al bebé con su nombre una vez que estuviésemos de acuerdo."**

 **"Hemos tenido esta conversación ya, volvamos al tema en el que estábamos, que es la gloriosa panza"** dijo de nuevo Emma pasando su mano en la panza que ya se empezaba a notar.

Era apenas un día después del ultrasonido cuando Regina había empezado a quejarse de que su ropa no era muy apropiada. Y aunque el bebé apenas solo era una pequeña protuberancia, Emma había estado obsesionada con ella. De hecho, apenas y podía mantener sus manos fuera del estómago de Regina.

 **"Bien, estoy de acuerdo en que no voy a obtener ropa con estilo en esta ciudad para usar durante este embarazo,"** dijo Regina **"vamos a tener que ir fuera, a Portland tal vez o incluso a Boston."**

Esta vez fue Emma quien gimió, **"un viaje de compras, verdad?"**

 **"¿No quieres que la madre de tu hijo sea vea bien durante su embarazo?"**

 **"Creo que te ves bien, independientemente de lo que te pones, o cuando no estas usando nada"**

Regina negó con la cabeza, **"tal vez no eres la mejor opción para ir de compras."**

Matrimonio día 286

Regina miró su teléfono después de que vibrara mientras estaba en el vestuario. Tuvo que sonríe al mensaje de texto de Emma **"Por favor, dime que mi madre todavía está viva"**

Envió un mensaje de vuelta **"Por ahora"**

Regina había decidido que quería ir a comprar más ropa, no solo para ahora, sino también para más adelante en el embarazo. No tenía ganas de aguantar a su esposa que estaba segura se aburriría en apenas la primera media hora. Y ya que no tenía un montón de amigos, terminó eligiendo a la persona más improbable, Snow.

Cuando Emma había mencionado a su madre sobre acompañar a Regina de compras, Snow había saltado a la oportunidad. Regina, en contra de su mejor juicio, termino aceptando. Tuvo que consultar con Gold para asegurarse de que había manera de mantener a Snow bien una vez que cruzaran la frontera. Después de haber trabajo en la magia, Emma puso fin a la idea de Regina de usar su magia para transportarlas fuera de Storybrooke.

Regina de nuevo había accedió, pero no solo por la preocupación de ella o de la salud de su bebé, también necesitarían su coche para transportar lo que se imaginaba serían muchas compras.

Habían cruzado la frontera de Storybrooke cuando Snow expresó su emoción por este _"momento de vinculación madre-hija"_. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, de repente sintieron la incomodidad de sus conexiones familiares a través del matrimonio.

Habían acordado que si alguien les preguntaba, solo eran amigas.

Su teléfono vibro de nuevo, **"Solo cuida que regrese con vida, ¿ok?"**

A medida que el viaje continuaba, Regina percibía el creciente nerviosismo de Emma, un nerviosismo que se había manifestado una noche antes, cuando Emma dijo que tal vez debería ir con ella y con Snow. Regina le había asegurado que todo iba a estar bien y que tal vez era algo bueno que ella y Snow pasaran un tiempo juntas. A pesar de que dudaba de que la preocupación de Emma fuese solo por Snow, en realidad, Emma estaba preocupada por ella y por el bebé.

Regina envió un mensaje de vuelta, **"No hay promesas, pero voy haciendo lo mejor posible"** , antes de poner el teléfono a un lado y terminar probándose un traje. Snow había insistido en que tenía que ver todo lo que Regina se probara, a pesar de que Regina había insistido en que estas compras eran más para ella. Después de que estuvo completamente vestida, salió a la sala.

 **"Llevas muchas camisas de traje"** comentó Snow después de ver a Regina probándose varias ya.

 **"¿Hay algo de malo en eso?"**

 **"No, pero ¿no crees que deberías obtener algo de ropa cómoda, para que puedas relajarte y sentare en casa?"**

 **"No suelo sentarme en casa"**

 **"Ahora no, pero Regina, habrá un momento durante este embarazo en que necesitaras estar cómoda."**

Regina sabía que Snow quería ser útil y se mordió la lengua para dejarla continuar.

 **"Tu cuerpo, literalmente, va a cambiar con el fin de apoyar a esta nueva vida y con eso vienen más algunos dolores. Habrá momentos en que te duela la espalda y todo lo que quieras hacer es acostarte hasta que se vaya. Habrá hinchazón, calambres en las piernas. Emma dice que los malestares matutinos ya pasaron"** dijo Snow, **"Ah, y hay veces que querrás dormir y dormir. Confía en mí, vas a querer comprar al menos un poco de ropa cómoda para andar en casa, no solo elijas ropa maternal para ser alcalde."**

Regina había leído varios libros, así que sabía que Snow decía la verdad. Aun así, apenas podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon cuando pregunto a Snow, **"¿qué sugieres?"**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Snow de repente se hizo más grande y Regina inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntar.

…

Emma no quería admitir lo preocupada que estaba por Regina estando fuera de la ciudad. Ella y Snow había salido muy temprano esa mañana y no esperaban volver hasta en la tarde. Había cosas que podrían sucederles y si algo pasaba y Emma no estaba allí para evitarlo, así que con ese pensamiento se la pasó en vilo todo el día.

Trató de no textear demasiado a Regina porque no quería que pensara que no confiaba en ella. Sabía que su madre cuidaría de Regina, pero el no estar allí la ponía nerviosa.

A lo largo del día se puso cada vez más inquieta por Regina estando en el mundo real. Mientras que el crimen en Storybrooke era mínimo y eran más de cuestiones mágicas de vez en cuando, Emma temía mucho por lo que pasará más allá de la frontera. El tráfico por si solo podía ser mortal. Y las tiendas todo el tiempo eran asaltadas, que tal si pasaba mientras Regina estaba allá? O si algún pistoleros enloquecía y empezaba a disparar a la gente al azar?

Siempre que esos pensamientos invadían su cabeza ella texteaba a Regina. Trató de de disimular que solo estaba preocupada por su madre, pero estaba segura que Regina se dio cuenta después de un par de mensajes.

Se puso peor para Emma cuando se hizo mas tarde y sabía que Regina y Snow estaban en el camino de regreso. Se paseaba a lo largo de la casa esperando.

Finalmente escuchó el auto llegar y salió por la puerta para encontrarlo estacionado.

 **"Hey"** dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mamá salía del auto, **"¿cómo les fue?"**

 **"Todo fue bien"** sonrió Snow, **"un poco agotador para un día, pero fue un éxito"**

Emma rodeo el auto para asegurarse de que Regina estaba bien mientras su madre hablaba. Regina ya estaba fuera del coche cuando Emma llegó a su lado. Sonrió a su esposa antes de darle un abrazo.

 **"Nunca más"** le susurró Regina al oído. Emma simplemente sonrió y vio el asiento trasero lleno de bolsas.

 **"¿Por qué no pusieron las cosas en el maletero?"** preguntó.

 **"Está lleno de otras cosas"** dijo alejándose del auto, **"estoy cansada y necesito una ducha, se un amor y trae las bolsas adentro"**

Emma miró a su madre mientras Regina se alejaba **"¿Cuánto la dejaste comprar?"**

 **"¿Qué?, necesita ropa nueva. Fueron todas compras sensibles, te lo aseguro. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a tu padre a casa. Hablamos más tarde"**

Emma solo pudo sacudir la cabeza ante las decenas de bolsas.

…

Matrimonio día 304

Regina vio como Emma bostezaba sobre su café. Sabía que su esposa no había dormido bien, pero no sabía por qué. Le había preguntado a Emma al respecto la semana pasada pero solo se había encogido de hombros diciendo que no era nada y que ya pasaría.

Pero no parecía estar pasando y Regina empezaba a preocuparse.

Todo lo demás iba sin problemas por lo que ella podía decir, a excepción de una cosa. Sabía que Emma estaba tratando de mantener algo de emoción durante el embarazo, para que no pudiera preguntarle si ocultaba algo, no quería que se preocupara.

Si continuaba, Regina presionaría sobre el asunto. No le gustaba la idea de Emma escondiendo cosas de ella aunque fuera por su propia protección.

Matrimonio día 305

Emma observaba a Regina dormir mientras la luz de la mañana se adentraba al dormitorio. Era una hora antes de que la alarma sonara, pero Emma no quería levantarse y correr el riesgo de despertar a Regina. Estaba cansada, pero sabía que no había manera en que volviera a dormir. Solo tendría que tratar de tomar una siesta más adelante.

Había estado haciendo eso mismo la semana pasada de vez en cuando solo para reponer el sueño que estaba perdiendo. Dormir toda la noche se había convertido en un lujo para ella, al parecer. Regina le había sugerido la semana pasada que intentara con pastillas para dormir, pero a Emma no le gustaba como las pastillas la hacían sentir por las mañanas, aturdida. Además, ya que era la sheriff, de vez en cuando tenía llamadas en medio de la noche.

No, ella tomaría una siesta después y todo estaría bien.

Matrimonio día 311

Emma deslizó la llave en el mostrador hacía Ruby.

 **"Gracias"** dijo

 **"¿Café?"**

 **"Por favor"**

Ruby se giró y llenó una taza con café y se la dio a Emma que tomó la bebida inmediatamente.

 **"¿Te importaría un consejo?"**

Emma la miró, pero no respondió.

 **"Mira, yo estoy bien con prestarte una de las habitaciones para que puedas tomar una siesta por las tardes, pero ¿no crees que debas analizar el por qué no puedes dormir en tu propia cama?"**

 **"No es que no pueda dormir, es que yo no puedo quedarme dormida"** dijo.

 **"Sí sí y no quieres preocupar a Regina, lo entiendo. Pero vamos Emma, esto no es normal"**

Emma exhaló profundamente, **"lo sé"**

 **"Si no quieres hablar conmigo al respecto, ¿por qué no lo haces con Snow?"**

 **"Por favor, terminará diciéndole a Regina. Desde su viaje de compras es como si ambas se hubiesen vuelto confidentes. Regina ha estado haciéndole preguntas sobre el embarazo a Snow como si yo no hubiese estado embarazada antes."**

 **"Entonces tal vez deberías ver a Archie"**

 **"Está bien. Ya pasará."**

Matrimonio día 312

Regina vio como Emma se levantó después de que platicaran esa noche. Vio como se levantó y comprobó que la puerta delantera estuviese cerrada con llave. Espero en la parte inferior de las escaleras para que Emma se le uniese, pero Emma pasó junto a ella y Regina la siguió, solo para ver a Emma revisando la puerta de atrás también.

 **"¿No confias en mi para cerrar una puerta?"** preguntó Regina.

 **"¿Qué? No. Sin embargo nunca está de más comprobar de nuevo"**

La siguió por las escaleras todavía preguntándose por las acciones de Emma.

Matrimonio día 315 

Cuando los días siguieron y ella solo pudo conseguir apenas unas cuantas horas de sueño, Emma finalmente cedió y llamó a la puerta de Archie.

 **"Emma, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"** dijo, con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

 **"¿Tienes un momento para hablar de algo?"**

 **"Claro, adelante"**

Ella entró y Archie tomo asiento en el sofá en el que por lo general aconsejaba a sus pacientes. Ella estaba sentada en el otro sofá mirando hacia abajo, a las tablas del piso.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** preguntó.

 **"No lo sé,"** se encogió de hombros. **"no sé que va mal, pero de repente, parece que no puedo dormir en mi propia cama por las noches"**

 **"¿Qué tan malo es?"**

 **"Puedo dormir. Esa no es la cuestión. Solo no puedo permanecer dormida"**

 **"¿Qué tanto duermes?"**

 **"Un par de horas"** se encogió de hombros.

 **"Luego te despiertas y no puedes volver a dormir?"**

 **"Sí"**

 **"¿Estas teniendo pesadillas?"**

 **"no, no en realidad"**

 **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

 **"Yo… me despierto sintiendo este… temor. Es difícil de explicar. Pero no puedo volver a dormir después de despertarme"**

 **"Este sentimiento de temor es por algo en específico o solo una sensación en general?"**

Emma vaciló antes de hablar **"Yo, solo… es Regina y el bebé"**

 **"¿Qué hay de ellos?"**

Emma se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, "¿Qué pasa si los pierdo?"

* * *

 **WonderCon tonight!**


	22. Chapter 22

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Matrimonio día 315 (cont.)

 **"¿Por qué tendrías que perderlos?"** pregunto Archie. Podía decir que Emma estaba angustiada, pero no estaba seguro que era lo que la hacía tener tal sensación. Por todos era sabido que Emma y Regina estaban felizmente casadas y él no había escuchado nada que indicara que había problemas entre ellas.

 **"No lo sé"** dijo **"Desde que Regina fue a ese viaje de compras, maldición que fue desde ahí. Nunca debí dejarla ir sin mí."**

 **"¿Pasó algo en el viaje?"**

 **"No, pero ese no es el punto. Al podría haber ocurrido a ella y al bebé. Fueron muchas horas lejos y si le hubiese pasado algo y yo no estaba allí para ayudar?"**

 **"Pero Regina está en casa ahora"**

 **"No importa que sea un lugar seguro. Podría aparecer un portal mágico en cualquier momento o un ogro, ¿qué pasa si un ogro llega aquí y empieza a destrozar el lugar? Luego estan esto criminales normales."**

 **"Emma"** dijo Archie con calma, con la esperanza de que Emma se calmase mientras notaba como crecía el pánico en ella. **"por favor, toma asiento"**

Emma miró el sofá como si sentarse fuese lo último que pudiera hacer, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

 **"Es miedo es algo difícil"** dijo, **"no hay razones a veces para temer a algo. Pero para superar el miedo lo primero que debes entender es por qué le temes y luego enfrentarlo. De lo que has dicho, te sientes como si algo le pudiese pasar a Regina o al bebé y tú no estar allí para detenerlo. En primer lugar, vamos a examinar por qué te sientes como si algo pudiese pasarles a ambos."**

Emma no habló enseguida aunque mantuvo sus ojos en Archie, quien no podía decir si Emma no sabía que decir o simplemente no podía decirlo. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, Archie decidió tomar un camino diferente.

 **"¿Le has hablado a Regina sobre este sentimiento de temor?"**

 **"No, pero ella sabe que algo anda mal"**

 **"¿Y por qué no les has dicho?"**

Otra pausa.

 **"Sabes que nuestro bebé no fue concebido exactamentre… normal"**

 **"¿Sí?"**

 **"Cuando nos enteramos de que Regina estaba embarazada, ella se preocupó de que si ella o yo perdíamos el control de nuestras emociones podíamos accidentalmente dañar al bebé. Cada noche durante semana estuvo enseñándome como mantener un mejor control sobre mi magia porque mientras ella dijo que aplicaba para las dos, me dio la sensación de que era más por mí. Quiero decir, en primer lugar, fue mi magia la que creo a nuestro bebé. Nosotras realmente no hablamos de ello, pero sé que Regina está preocupada de que este embarazo… 'normal' puedo ir mal si no es muy cuidadosa, quiero decir, ha leído todos estos libros, investigado, pidió consejo a otras mujeres que han tenido niños antes, no quiero hacer decirle de mi cosas, ya tiene suficiente."**

 **"Eso es comprensible, pero Emma, están casadas ahora y el matrimonio se basa en la confianza mutua y en la honestidad. Esto está molestándote claramente, provocando que pierdas el sueño y como tú lo has señalado Regina ya sospecha que algo está mal, por lo que mi recomendación para ti es que hablas con tu esposa sobre esto."**

Emma de nuevo se puso de pie, **"¿Por qué? Ella solo se preocupará por mi"**

 **"A lo mejor puede ayudar"**

Emma negó con la cabeza, **"Esta es mi responsabilidad"**

 **"Si no vas a hablar con Regina de ello, entonces tú necesitas averiguar por qué te sientes de esta manera"**

 **"Es por eso que estoy aquí"**

 **"Muy bien, vamos a volver. Dices que todo comenzó con el viaje de Regina, pero dices que no pasó nada en el viaje. ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir que algo podría estar poniéndola en peligro?"**

 **"Tan pronto como se fue. Fue el peor día. Me quedé pensando en todas estas cosas que podrían sucederle a ella mientras estaba allí sola."**

 **"Pero no estaba sola. Snow estaba con ella. ¿No confías en tu madre para cuidarla si algo hubiese sucedido?"**

 **"No es el trabajo de mi mamá el protegerla, es mío. Ella es mi esposa, lo que significa que es mi trabajo estar ahí para ella y mantenerla a salvo."**

 **"A salvo de qué Emma?"**

 **"De todo"**

 **"¿De todo?"**

 **"No todo,"** dijo Emma de repente sintiendo cohibida, **"sé que es irracional. Sé que no debería estar saltando ante cada sospecha de sombra que vea o de alguien o tomarme todo tan apecho, pero no puedo evitar estos sentimientos. No puedo evitar preocuparme todo el tiempo de que… que esto no va a funcionar, que siempre habrá algo tratando de alejarme de mi familia."**

 **"Emma si permites que estos pensamientos y sentimientos continúen, la única cosa que te va a impedir estar con tu familia serás tú misma. Necesitas hablar con Regina sobre esto. Debes sentarte con ella y hablar de las cosas que me has dicho. No se trata de una situación en la que necesites terapia Emma, tienes a tu familia."**

Matrimonio día 319

Emma continuo con su rutina todas las noches de comprobar las puertas y ventanas antes de unirse Regina en su habitación. La morena ya tenía las luces apagadas por haber ido a la cama más temprano. Emma se acostó junto a ella, pero no pudo más que mirar al techo.

Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Regina no estaba durmiendo. Estaba acostada de lado y Emma se sobresaltó cuando Regina se levantó de la cama.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** dijo Emma incorporándose inmediatamente.

Regina la miró aún en la oscuridad.

 **"Necesito usar el baño"**

No dijo más, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Emma esperó impaciente a Regina. Pensó que se estaba tomando mucho tiempo y salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Tocó dos veces **"¿Está todo bien ahí?"**

Regina abrió la puerta, **"Estoy bien. Tenía que orinar"**

 **"Oh"** dijo Emma, **"bien, deberíamos volver a la cama entonces. Necesitas descansar."**

 **"Diría lo mismo de ti, pero para qué?"**

Regina la esquivo y de nuevo se metió en la cama. Emma no dijo nada, simplemente regresó a su lado. Las cosas habían sido así desde que salió de la oficina de Archie hace unos días, saliendo de ahí y topándose con su esposa cuando salía.

Resultó que Regina iba a ver a Archie para hablar por el comportamiento de su esposa, pero cuando Emma no pudo explicar bien que hacía ahí, las cosas se fueron hacía abajo.

No era que no supiera que tenía que decirle a Regina, pero no quería que se preocupara ni que le dijese que era una insensata. A veces Emma podía ser un poco torpe y este era uno de esos casos y no quería a Regina diciéndoselo.

Pero también sabía que ella era la única razón para la actual situación de tensión entre ellas.

Se debatió mentalmente durante muchos minutos antes de girarse y prender su lámpara. Regina se giró hacía ella de inmediato.

 **"La razón por la que fui a ver a Archie es porque no me puedo quitar la sensación de que algo malo puede pasarte a ti o al bebé y que los perderé"**

 **"¿Qué?"** preguntó Regina sentándose.

 **"No me hagas repetirlo por favor"**

 **"¿Es por eso que has estado revisando las cerraduras todas las noches y me envías como 100 mensajes diarios?"**

Emma asintió.

Regina tomó sus manos entre las suyas. **"¿Por qué estás tan preocupada de que algo nos pueda pasar a mí o al bebé? ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo, algo que nos esté amenazando?"**

 **"¡No!"** dijo rápidamente, **"No es eso"**

 **"¿Entonces qué es?"**

 **"Vas a pensar que soy idiota"**

 **"Ya pienso eso"**

 **"Cielos! Gracias"**

 **"Estoy bromeando. Ahora, por favor, dime que es. Has estado así por semanas."**

Emma se detuvo antes de contestar. **"No hay ninguna razón para que me sienta así, créeme que he pensado esto una y otra vez que no puedo quitármelo, pero temo, temo que tú y el bebé… que tú no vayas a estar en mi vida."**

Los rasgos faciales de Regina se crisparon en confusión **"Emma, no voy a ninguna parte, si eso es lo que temes ¿por qué lo haría? Nunca he sido más feliz. Vamos a tener un bebé"**

 **"Es miedo a que me dejes, miedo a que algo te alejara a de mi"**

Regina tomó sus manos con más fuerza, **"Eso no sucederá. No dejaré que eso pase, tú no dejarás que pase."**

 **"Tú dices eso, pero hay cosas que no podemos controlar"**

 **"Sé que las hay,"** dijo Regina **"pero Emma, no puedes dejar que eso te impida vivir la vida y ser quien eres."**

 **"¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?"** dijo Emma saliendo de la cama, **"¿cómo se supone que puedo descansar o bajar la guardia cuando puede pasar algo que te pone en peligro?"**

Regina también se levantó de la cama, **"No estoy en peligro"**

 **"¿En serio? ¿Cuántas veces han intentado matarte?"**

 **"Afortunadamente, nadie en mucho tiempo. Y si estuviese en peligro, confío en que tu estarás allí para mi"**

 **"Pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo junto a ti, es como ese viaje con mi madre, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba, de pensar que tal vez no volvieras, si algo te pasaba a ti…?"**

 **"Y no pasó nada."** Dijo Regina dando un paso más cerca de ella, **"estoy aquí. El bebé está aquí."**

Se acercó lo suficiente para poner las manos de Emma en su estómago **"Mira, aquí está tu pequeño dude"**

Regina observó los gestos de su esposa con cuidado, con la esperanza de que pudiera tener algún asomo de lo que pensaba. Todo lo que vio fue a Emma al borde de las lágrimas. Acercó más a Emma y la abrazó, **"Vamos a estar bien"** susurró.

 **"Yo solo… solo quiero ser capaz de poder cargar a este niño"**

Regina dio un paso atrás tan pronto como las palabras salieron de Emma.

 **"¿Esto es porque no pudiste cargar a Henry?"**

Emma se apartó y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. **"Tienes que admitir que las mujeres en mi familia no tenemos buena racha criando a nuestros hijos. Mi abuela murió cuando Snow era una niña, entonces…"**

Se detuvo de continuar, pero Regina sabía lo que iba a decir, **"Entonces eché una maldición que te separó de tus padres"** dijo Regina **"y tal vez sino lo hubiera hecho tú nunca hubiese tenido que renunciar a Henry. Podríamos ir a un más lejos. Si mi madre no hubiese estado en guerra con la madre de Snow, quizás entonces ella no hubiese muerto."**

 **"Regina"** dijo Emma de pie otra vez sintiéndose más como mierda ahora **"No quise decir…"**

 **"Tal vez no de forma maliciosa, pero puedo ver el patrón tan bien como tu cuando has preguntado cuantas veces han intentado matarme. … Tengo una respuesta, ninguna. Jamás han intentado matarme, no a Regina. Sin embargo sí que mucha gente ha intentado matar a la Reina Malvada, tal vez eso es de lo que tú tienes miedo, de que la Reina Malvada pueda hacerte perder otra cosa mas en tu vida."**

Emma la miró fijamente. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, tenía que decir algo para quitar la mirada herida en el rostro de su esposa. Pero no podía encontrar las palabras y se preguntó si eso era porque había algo de verdad en lo que Regina había dicho.

 **"No"** dijo finalmente Emma, **"no sé porque este miedo de repente me tiene en vilo, pero no eres tú. Regina, te amo. Lo sabes y me encantas. Sea lo que sea, no es más fuerte que este amor."**

Esta vez se adelantó y abrazó a su esposa. **"Esto no es sobre mí queriendo a este niño solo porque no puede tener conmigo a Henry o porque mis padres no llegaron a estar conmigo. En todo caso, es más porque no puedo criar a este niño contigo. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero a mi familia. Es todo lo que siempre he querido."**

Besó a Regina suavemente en los labios un par de veces, **"lo siento, por ser así. No sé qué me pasa. Tengo toda esta energía acumulada dentro de mí y parece que solo puedo dirigirla en pensamiento sobre perderte a ti y al bebé"**

 **"¿Energía?"** preguntó Regina.

 **"Sí. Es difícil de explicar. Es como un coche estando en punto muerto pero aun así pisando el acelerador"**

Regina suspiro, casi sonando aliviada. **"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que utilizaste tu magia?"**

 **"He no, no sé. No quiero ponerte a ti o al bebé en riesgo. Hablamos de esto ya."**

 **"Sí, lo hicimos"** dijo Regina alejándose de ella, **"pero nunca te dije que no podías usar tu magia, solo que tenías que ser más consiente y controlarla"**

 **"Lo sé, es por eso que no la he usado"**

 **"Creo que ese es el problema. Tú no has usado tu magia por miedo a que haga daño a mí o al bebé. Estas tan en control con tu magia al punto de que está muy dentro de ti. Tu miedo no es de una persona o algo. Tienes miedo de ti misma y tu magia. Yo soy quien debe disculparse. Debí haber presionado más sobre tu control y maneras de mejorar tu magia."**

 **"¿De verdad crees que esto es por mi magia?"**

Regina asintió, **"lo que significa que tenemos que encontrar una manera para que la utilices, para aliviar el gas de tu metáfora"**

 **"¿Cómo hacemos eso?"**

 **"No estoy segura, pero algo encontraremos."**

* * *

 **Hey, estoy feliz! estaba viendo OUAT cuando me llegó un mensaje, la autorización de hunnyfresh para traducir uno de sus fics! por eso subo capi, para festejar con ustedes.**

 **Hunnyfresh es la autora de uno de los fics que ya les he recomendado, Letters from War, tienen que ver el trailer en youtube, pueden buscarlo por 'Letters From War HunnyFresh - MissLane'. Ahora, no es ese el fic que voy a traducir, es de los mejores que he leído pero muy doloroso, tanto que no me veo traduciendolo. Pero nada mas para que se den una idea de la calidad de lo que escribe esta chica.**

 **Ahora, voy a intentar avanzar dos o tres capítulos antes de poder publicarlo, y les pasaré todos los datos porque ohh sí! el fic tiene trailer y esta chulo. No es un fic largo, pero es realmente bueno.**

 **Oks, los dejo ps, yo voy a terminar de ver el capi de OUAT y si me da tiempo empezar a traducir el primer capítulo.**

 **Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Matrimonio día 323

Emma salió del trabajo y se dirigió a casa. Al entrar el olor de algo que Regina estaba cocinando la inundó, respiró hondo antes de ir a la cocina.

 **"Hey"** , dijo apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a su esposa moverse.

Regina se detuvo y la miró, **"¿Ya recuperaste la sensatez?"**

Emma suspiró, **"¿Has encontrado una manera para que pueda usar mi magia con seguridad?"**

Regina no dijo nada y se apartó de ella.

 **"No es que esté disfrutando de esto"** dijo la rubia, **"¿Crees que no quiero estar aquí? Este es el único lugar donde quiero estar, pero no voy a ponerte en riesgo a ti o al bebé"**

Emma había pasado los últimos tres días alojada en casa de Ruby. Había tomado la decisión la noche después de que Regina había dicho que era muy probable que su problema se debiera a su magia, o más bien a su falta de uso de ella. Regina estaba bastante molesta y en desacuerdo por aquello, pero Emma dijo que no daría marcha atrás al respecto, diciendo que no pasaría la noche en su casa hasta que encontraran una manera de tener cuidado.

Emma tenía miedo de hacer algo por accidente, liberar el exceso de magia cerca de Regina y… no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder.

 **"¿Por lo menos te quedarás a cenar?"** pregunto Regina sin mirarla.

 **"Sí, huele muy bien."**

La cena fue más rápida de lo que Emma hubiese deseado. Ella y Regina habían hablado muy poco durante la comida, fue más con Henry, le habían explicado la situación y él parecía entender a Emma, pero al mismo tiempo estaba de acuerdo con Regina de que estaba llevando su miedo demasiado lejos.

Emma subió a recoger más ropa, razón por la cual había venido a casa. Cogió para un par de días más y las metió en su bolsa de deporte.

 **"No tienes que irte"**

Emma levantó la vista para ver a Regina entrar en la habitación,

 **"No quiero que te vayas"**

 **"No me quiero ir, lo sabes, pero tengo que hacerlo"** dijo Emma, **"No me gusta dejarte, a Henry ni al bebé"**

 **"Entonces no uses la magia, no has hecho nada para ponernos a cualquiera de nosotros en peligro."**

 **"Hasta ahora no lo he hecho, pero desde que mencionaste la posibilidad de que me ansiedad se relacionase con mi magia, no he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa. No confío en mí en este momento y me siento como si tuviera que permanecer lejos."**

 **"¿Por qué no puedo opinar algo al respecto? Yo sé más de magia de lo tú que sabes y si hay un riesgo para el bebé me gustaría opinar, pero no creo que lo seas"**

 **"No estoy tomando esta decisión a la ligera"**

 **"¿En serio? Porque hasta donde puedo recordar solo fuimos a dormir y cuando desperté ya tenías esta decisión tomada"**

 **"Sabes que no es cierto"**

Regina paso a su lado para cerrar el cajón que Emma había dejado abierto. **"Entonces quizás es hora de que te vayas"**

 **"No. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Estoy haciendo esto por ti y por el bebé, para asegurar nuestro futuro juntos"**

 **"No hay tal cosa como un futuro seguro"** respondió Regina. Hubo un destello de ira en sus ojos mientras lo decía, pero luego desapareció rápidamente y sus facciones se suavizaron. Se acercó a Emma y llevó su mano al rostro de rubia.

 **"Extraño a mi esposa acostada junto a mí en nuestra cama,"** dijo dándole un suave beso **"sabes que no duermo bien cuando no estas a mi lado."**

Volvió a besarla y Emma sintió que su determinación vacilaba. Besó a Regina de vuelta antes de alejarse.

 **"Una semana"** dijo, **"sino podemos arreglar esto en una semana, volveré sin importar que. Extraño tanto estar en cama contigo tanto como tú lo haces, y me mata no ser capaz de despertar a tu lado, pero tengo que hacer esto."**

 **"Una semana"** Regina estuvo de acuerdo, **"no será fácil pero te daré una semana. Y voy a trabajar aún más para encontrar una manera en que uses tu magia con seguridad."**

 **"Gracias"** dijo Emma volviendo a besarla una vez más rápidamente. No estaba segura de sí sería capaz de salir sin besarla una vez más.

Matrimonio día 326

Emma se acercó al borde del arroyo que corría cerca del bosque de Storybrooke. Era un manojo de nervios e la incesante voz de Tinker no estaba ayudando.

 **"Ok, estamos aquí"** dijo Emma

Regina finalmente se había animado a consultar al Sr. Gold sobre su pequeño problema mágico. El resultado fue un plan para que Emma usara su magia en algo constructivo.

Como Regina le había explicado desde el principio, en este punto Emma aún no podía hacer algo lo suficientemente mágico bajo control. Con la cantidad de energía acumulara existía el peligro de que perdiera el control de ella misma. Era por eso que Emma temía más y por lo que decidió quedarse más tiempo con Ruby.

Así que bajo las recomendaciones de Gold, Regina decidió que Emma necesitaba tareas específicas en que enfocarse. Y, por desgracia, ya que no había ogros que derrotar o dragones que domar, esas tareas serian de lo más mundano.

Estaban en apenas su primera tarea donde tenía que usar su magia para para desbloquear el paso del agua que había sido provocado por un deslizamiento de tierra que trajo árboles y rocas en esta parte del rio, bloqueando la fluidez del líquido.

Regina había estado discutiendo con el consejo que hacer al respecto, pero no habían querido dedicar mano de obra en este momento porque significaría quitar personal de obras donde se les necesitaba. La idea era que Emma utilizara su magia para mover los escombros fuera del arroyo y los pusiera en una pila que más adelante sería recogida, cuando el pueblo tuviese tiempo.

Cenó con Regina la noche anterior en un restaurante, donde Regina le explicó el hechizo que tenía que usar e insistió en el hasta que Emma lo tuvo bien clavado en la mente. La morena había quería estar con ella en caso de que algo saliera mal, pero Emma se negó, alegando de que acabaría con el propósito de lo que intentaban hacer.

Llegaron al acuerdo de que alguien que supiera de magia tenía que estar con ella y término siendo Tink.

Emma no estaba del todo segura sobre Tink, la había dejado hablar todo el camino hasta aquí. Sabía que Regina y Tink hablaban en ocasiones pero Emma rara vez había tenido oportunidad de interactuar con ella y parecía que Tink estaba tratando de compensar eso. O quizás solo trataba de distraer a Emma, quien sabe, de cualquier manera, Emma empezaba a desear haber dejado que Regina estuviese con ella.

 **"Probablemente deberías retroceder más"** dijo Emma a Tink. Por mucho que ella pudiera estar molesta con la otra chica, no se sentiría menos culpable si algo le pasaba.

Tink dio un paso atrás y se tranquilizó por primera vez.

Emma miró hacía el bloqueo por primera vez. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Había por lo menos tres grandes árboles y muchas rocas.

Dio un par de respiraciones profundas y luego dijo el hechizo que Regina había hecho que memorizaba. La sensación fue tan inesperada que de inmediato perdió el control y en lugar de elevar el árbol para sacarlo del camino, la magia golpeo el árbol y lo arrojo hacía otros árboles y termino derribando otros dos. El árbol original estaba astillado y como si algún petardo* hubiese sido colocado dentro de él este denoto y los otros dos árboles se agrietaron y cayeron, en el arroyo.

Emma miró a Tink que estaba con la boca abierta.

 **"Um, por favor, no le digas a Regina lo que acaba de pasar."**

 **"Um, seguro"** dijo Tink **"fue un primer buen intento. Quiero decir, que podría haber ido mejor, pero si conseguimos sacar magia de ti. Creo que necesitas frenarte un poco más esta vez"**

 **"Te diría que sí, si supiera como, pero no he tenido intenciones de hacer lo que acaba de hacer con la magia."**

 **"Bueno, Regina te enseñó algunas técnicas para controlar tu magia, tal vez deberías intentar una de esas."**

Emma volvió a mirar los escombros y tuvo la sensación que no conseguiría nada mejor. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, haciendo que fuese más lento que antes. Regina le había enseñado sobre mantener la calma y centrarse, dos cosas que no estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se obligó lo mejor que pudo a no estar nerviosa. Abrió los ojos y trato con el hechizo una vez más. De nuevo sintió la sensación de la magia en ella, pero se las arregló para dirigirla, sostuvo uno de los arboles recién caídos y lo levantó. Emma se sorprendió tanto que perdió la concentración y el árbol se vino abajo.

 **"Maldición!"** dijo sabiendo que era su culpa por no poder mantener la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió a fallar en los siguientes dos intentos, ya que no podía mantener su frustración bajo control. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a Tink hasta que le tocó el hombro.

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo molesta y luego se arrepintió. **"Lo siento, no debí gritarte así"**

 **"Aquí"** le dijo Tink entregándole el teléfono.

 **"¿Hola?"** contesto mirando confundida a Tink

 **"Hola"** dijo Regina **"le dije que me llamara si las cosas no iban bien. Me ha contado lo que está pasando, pero por la forma en que le acabas de gritar voy a suponer que estas experimentando un poco de frustración."**

 **"Es una forma de decirlo,"** Emma suspiró **"estoy tratando, me parece que no puedo encontrar el equilibrio correcto entre la magia y la concentración"**

 **"Ok, pon el altavoz en el teléfono y regrésaselo a Tink"**

Emma siguió las indicaciones. Tink dio un paso atrás de Emma, pero no tan lejos como antes.

 **"Cierra los ojos"** le instruyó Regina, **"mantenlos cerrados y solo respira profundamente, no te precipites, inhala, exhala, escucha mi voz y mantén la calma. No tenemos ninguna prisa, tú no tienes prisa…. Yo no tengo ninguna prisa, lo importante es que no hagas nada sino te sientes lista. Mantén los ojos cerrados y dime cuando creas que es el momento."**

Hubo una pequeña pausa. **"Estoy pensando en que necesito sacar esas basura del arroyo"**

 **"No es necesario que saques nada. El mundo no se acabará por eso. Estas poniendo demasiada presión sobre ti misma"**

 **"Entonces, ¿en qué debo pensar?"** pregunto Emma sin saber que podía ayudar

 **"Piensa en algo que te haga feliz. Por ejemplo, tan pronto como llegues con tu familia, ¿qué es lo primero que quieres hacer?"**

Regina no podía verla, pero prácticamente podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa. Y Regina sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando Emma porque ella había estado pensando en lo mismo cuando su esposa regresara a su cama.

 **"Cuando llegue a casa vas a tener que asegurarte de poner ese hechizo silenciador"** dijo Emma

Regina rio, **"estoy segura de que puedo arreglarlo"**

 **"Creo que ahora estoy lista"** dijo Emma

 **"Ok, abre los ojos"**

Emma abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando los restos y tomó una respiración más profunda antes de levantar las manos y decir el hechizo. Tomo uno y fue capaz de moverlo hacia afuera del río.

 **"Sí!"** dijo emocionada

 **"Buen trabajo"** dijo Regina, **"ahora sigue con el resto"**

 **"Gracias. Te veré más tarde en casa. Y recuerda lo del hechizo silenciador."**

 **"Te amo mucho"** rio entre dientes Regina.

Le tomo a Emma casi una hora para conseguir sacar el resto. Se aseguró de no precipitarse y solo había perdido el control en una ocasión. Se giró hacía Tink, **"una tarea hecha, ¿cuál es la siguiente de la lista?"**

Por mucho que había deseado que eso fuera todo, Regina le había dado a Tink una lista de cosas de las que Emma no sabía nada. Cuando Emma había preguntado por qué, Regina le había dicho que la primera tarea no sería suficiente para drenar toda su magia y tampoco quería que se la pasara pensando en todas las tareas, era mejor concentrarse solo en una a la vez. La morena había dado claras instrucciones de que hacer en cada tarea con Tink.

Eran pasadas las 2am cuando Emma regreso a casa de nuevo. Se acercó a la puerta pero se topó con algo. Casi cayó al suelo, pero se volvió a levantar y extendió su mano solo para encontrar algo como una barrera.

 **"No"** dijo ella golpeándola.

Vio la luz del porche encenderse y Regina salió en pijama con una bata sobre ella.

 **"¿Qué es esto?** " preguntó la rubia.

 **"Tu última tarea"**

… **"No. Vamos Regina, solo deshaz esto y déjame entrar, estoy agotada. Me tuviste corriendo por toda la ciudad hoy y me salté la cena para poder llegar rápido y tomar una ducha, quiero decir, me mandaste a ayudar a un granjero a limpiar la mierda de su finca."**

 **"En mi defensa, es la granja más grande e importante aquí, significa que produce una gran cantidad de alimentos y dos de los trabajadores de campo se lastimaron en un accidente."**

 **"Solo quita la barrera, por favor"**

 **"Sabes que quiero hacer, pero tenemos que estar seguras. Bájala tu misma."**

 **"¿Cómo?"**

 **"Sencillo, solo tienes que golpearla con tu magia"**

 **"Estoy cansada, pero creo que puedo hacer eso. Solo quítate del porche"**

 **"No"** dijo Regina, **"la única manera de que la barrera baje es con un golpe de magia directo hacía mi"**

 **"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No voy a hacer eso."**

 **"Solo golpea la barrera, cuando sientas miedo, usa ese temor para protegernos a mí y al bebé para no hacernos daño. La única manera de que tú puedas superar se miedo es utilizando tu magia para protegernos."**

 **"No, no voy a hacer eso. No voy a ponerlos en riesgo y tú no deberías decirme que haga esto"**

 **"No estoy preguntándotelo, te estoy diciendo lo que va a pasar. Es la única manera Emma, sino solo vas a dejar que tu magia se acumule dentro de ti de nuevo y vamos a terminar llegando aquí de nuevo. Es necesario que aprendas a confiar en ti misma y en tu magia."**

Emma se apartó de Regina y de la barrera. **"Volveré a dormir en lo de Ruby"** dijo **"vuelvo mañana cuando recuperes el sentido"**

 **"La barrera** estará **todavía aquí mañana y el día siguiente y el siguiente hasta que lo hagas"**

 **"Maldita sea!"** gritó Emma, **"no puedes hacerme esto"**

 **"No, no puedo. Es tu elección"**

 **"Por favor Regina, quita la barrera. No tienes que hacer esto. No quieres que yo haga esto. Tu prioridad debe ser el bebé que llevas dentro. Es necesario proteger a nuestros hijos y hacer esto no es protegerlos."**

 **"Mi deber es mi familia, Henry, tú y el bebé. Lo que estoy haciendo es asegurarnos que podemos avanzar a partir de esto. Confió en ti Emma, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en ti?"**

Emma de nuevo se apartó. Se sentía cansada y enojada, enojada de que Regina la pusiera en esta posición. Incluso creía que podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo con toda la rabia fluyendo dentro de ella.

 **"Puedes hacer esto"** Regina la animo. **"Hay que dejar de lado la duda y el miedo que te ha estado controlando. Ni siquiera necesitas mucha magia, con un poco estará bien"**

 **"Pero que hay si no puedo controlar solo un poco, ¿sabes lo que hice en el arroyo hoy? Derribe dos árboles más porque no pude controlar la magia"**

 **"Eso fue hace horas. Las otras tareas no fueron tan mal, sino Tink me hubiese llamado para hablar de nuevo contigo. Emma, tienes que hacer esto. Es la única manera"**

 **"Pero el bebé…"**

 **"El bebé estará bien, voy a estar bien. Sé que nunca nos lastimarías, por favor Emma, si no puedes confiar en ti misma, al menos confía en mí, sabes que nunca me pondría al bebé o a mí en una situación peligrosa."**

Lo último que Emma quería hacer era usar magia cerca de Regina, pero también sabía que su esposa no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración y al igual que había hecho todo el día, pensó en algo que la hiciera feliz. Esta vez pensó en ser capaz de tocar a Regina, besar sus labios, tocar su vientre y hablar con su hijo, jugar algún videojuego con Henry o sentarse como una familia para cenar. Pensó en todas esas cosas mientras abría los ojos.

Vio a Regina frente a ella, vio la confianza en sus ojos de que podía hacer esto. Emma levantó una mano delante de ella, tocó la barrera y dejó que una pequeña cantidad de su magia se escapara. Toco la barrera de nuevo y de repente su mano fue capaz de atravesarla y Regina se acerco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

 **"Lo siento"** dijo Regina suavemente, **"lamento haberte puesto en esa posición"**

 **"Está bien"** dijo Emma **"lo entiendo. Ahora podemos por favor ir a la cama?"**

 **"Sí"** dijo Regina besándola profundamente.

"Espera mujer" dijo Emma alejándose pero tomando la mano de su esposa **"estoy demasiado cansada para eso en este momento"**

 **"¿De verdad?"**

 **"Sí, de verdad. Tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de asignarme la tarea de organizar los libros de la biblioteca usando solo magia. Siento como si pudiera dormir durante una semana."**

 **"Siempre y cuando estés durmiendo en nuestra cama estoy bien con eso"**

Entraron hasta el dormitorio. Emma se quitó los pantalones y los calcetines y los tiró al suelo, seguido de su camisa y el sujetador. Tomó una camiseta sin mangas de la cómoda, se la puso y se derrumbó en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero escuchó a Regina moviéndose por la habitación, probablemente recogiendo todo la ropa que acababa de quitarse. Esa idea la hizo sonreír porque era una cosa tan Regina.

Entonces sintió la cama moverse un poco, Regina sentándose a su lado. La morena la beso en los labios.

 **"Te amo"** le dijo.

 **"Aja, yo también te amo"** alcanzó a decir. Regina se acostó a su lado y Emma movió su brazo para poder rodearla. Su otra mano se puso sobre el vientre de Regina y se permitió sonreír una vez más antes de que el sueño se la llevara.

* * *

Bueno, creo que podemos dar por superado el miedo de Emma, lo que me gusta de esta historia es que el drama no es intenso y es divertida. Espero que la esten disfrutando, ya no queda mucho, unos 10 capítulos creo.

Ahora, lo nuevo se llama " **Incoming Messages** ", un fic que ya les había dicho es de HunnyFresh.

 **Sipnosís:**

Ruby crea para Emma un perfil de citas. El único problema es que la ha registrado como un chico. Eso no sería un problema sino fuera porque Emma ha encontrado el perfil de la Alcalde y comienza a comunicarse con ella.

 **Avance del primer capítulo:**

Emma gimió ante los numerosos mensajes y simplemente descartó el resto. No es como si fuese a utilizar el sitio. Era solo para mirar.

Así que lo hizo, miró. Navegó por los perfiles al azar, hasta que la atención de Emma fue capturada por alguien con el usuario MadameRegal.

 _Estoy en mis 30, atractiva y morena. Soy madre soltera de un niño, mi hijo es una parte muy importante de mi vida. Los hombres con miedo a los niños no tienen que responder. Mi carrera está en la política..._

Emma hizo una pausa. Esto le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

El trailer, por que tiene trailer! lo pueden encontrar en Youtube como "Incoming Messages (Once Upon A Time, Swan Queen)" el video es de "Masque101"

Mañana es abril, un mes divertido y que espero ansiosamente (me voy de vacaciones!) so, mañana estoy subiendo el primer capítulo de esta nueva traducción.

GreenApple86: sí sabía que era, no sabía como se traducía literal, de hecho, cuando he leído tu comentario me he dado en la frente porque es cierto, olvidé esa expresión "follable" que leo mucho en fics pero no esta dentro de mi particular vocabulario, lo siento y gracias por recordarmelo =D

Harpohe1989 ha comentado que Letters From War lo va a traducir Franchulla, ojala! tienen que leerlo, yo no me animo porque lo considero desgastante por la angustía, como a medio fic yo ya no quería leerlo =( pero continue y fui feliz.

Sigan comentando, ya saben que son motivadores sus reviews.

Saludos gente.


	24. Chapter 24

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Matrimonio día 327

Emma se giró sobre su espalda, con los ojos aún cerrados, en su mente tenía planeado seguir durmiendo. Se volvió a girar y extendió sus brazos para agarrar lo más cercano que tuviera, una almohada, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Dejó que el sueño la invadiera de nuevo.

Cuando empezó a despertar de nuevo aún sostenía la almohada contra ella, pero en su mente comenzó a preguntarse porque abrazaba una almohada, ¿dónde estaba su esposa?, con los ojos aún sin querer abrir se movió hacía el lado de Regina para tocarla, pero no había nadie.

 **"Regina"** murmuró, **"vuelve a la cama. Quiero acurrucarme"**

Espero una respuesta, pero cuando no lo obtuvo por fin abrió los ojos. Miró la luz que entraba por la ventana y se preguntó que hora era. Se dio la vuelta para poder tomar su teléfono. Sus ojos parpadeaban aún con los restos del sueño, no estaba segura si la hora que veían sus ojos era la correcta, 13;17

 _'No es posible'_ pensó. Dejó el teléfono y cerró los ojos de nuevo. No podía ser tan tarde, las 13:17 no, debe haber algún problema con la luz del día o con sus ojos que no se podían concentrar. Jalo de nuevo la almohada y la abrazó, respirando el débil aroma de su esposa. Sin duda, la almohada de Regina.

 **"Regina"** dijo esta vez más fuerte. **"Algo está mal con mi teléfono, ¿qué hora es?"**

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. Gimió y se obligó a sentarse y abrir los ojos, Regina no estaba en la habitación.

Miró de nuevo su teléfono, todavía sin creer que esa fuera la hora. Salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso con calma ya que todavía estaba en la labor de despertarse por completo.

Escuchó la voz de Regina al llegar al último peldaño de las escaleras. Su mente le dijo que su teléfono estaba mal porque Regina aún estaba en casa y si fuesen las 13:17 Regina debía estar en su oficina de la alcaldía. Entro en la sala principal para ver a Regina caminando y hablando por su teléfono. La morena notó a Emma y le sonrió. Emma le hizo señas de dirigirse a la cocina y Regina asintió antes de reanudar su conversación.

La rubia fue directo a la cafetera y la encontró con café aún caliente. Sacó una taza y tomo un poco inmediatamente. Se apoyó en el mostrador y pensó en buscar algo para comer, pero no tenía prisa. Cuando finalmente se levantó abrió la nevera y se quedó mirando al interior pensando que no estaba de humor para prepararse algo, por lo cual cerró la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa bebiendo su café.

 **"¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?"** le preguntó Regina en cuanto entró.

 **"No"**

 **"Deberías comer algo"**

 **"¿Qué haces aquí? Ya desperté lo suficiente para darme cuenta que deberías estar en el trabajo"**

 **"No quería dejarte sola, así que le dije a mi secretaria que iba a trabajar desde casa"** dijo tomando asiento a su lado, **"¿cómo te sientes?"**

 **"Todavía con sueño, pero poco a poco voy despertando"**

 **"Gastaste mucha energía ayer, realmente estoy sorprendida de que estés despierta ahora. No estas acostumbrada a trabajar con la magia de esa manera"** dijo Regina quitando algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de Emma.

Emma se giró hacía ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se agachó y puso una mano sobre el vientre de Regina, **"Te he echado de menos estos últimos días"** , dijo dándole un beso. Sin embargo, una vez que comenzó, no quiso parar y continúo el asalto de los labios a su esposa. Se movió desde los labios hasta el cuello, donde podía escuchar como aumentaba la respiración de Regina.

 **"Yo también te extrañé"** dijo Regina suavemente, **"no vuelvas a dejarnos así de nuevo"**

Emma de nuevo se movió frente a su esposa, **"No te dejé, no realmente, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Solo tenía que asegurarme de que estaban a salvo".**

 **"Lo sé"** dijo Regina besándola de nuevo. **"Simplemente no me gusta la forma en que me sentí sin ti. Supongo que me acostumbré a que estuvieras por aquí y de repente no estabas y sé que tenías tus razones, las entiendo, pero aun así fue tu elección no estar aquí y yo… yo no sabía cómo afrontarlo por mi cuenta y sin ti, no me gusta sentirme una mujer necesitada que no puede estar unos días alejada de su esposa."**

 **"Awww eres tan linda"** dijo Emma sonriendo, **"me necesitas"**

 **"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza"**

 **"Demasiado tarde, ya esta ahí. Ya estoy pensando en que forma me necesitas"**

 **"Eres muy afortunada de que te ame"** dijo Regina.

Emma la volvió a besar, **"¿qué tal si volvemos a nuestra habitación y dejas que te ame un poco?"**

 **"Muy tentador, pero nuestro hijo vendrá a casa de la escuela en una hora y estoy segura que lo primero que querrá hacer es ver cómo te encuentras"**

Emma gimió, no por Henry, pero si por la oportunidad perdida.

 **"Deja que te haga algo de comer"** dijo Regina levantándose.

 **"Bien"** contesto la rubia haciendo pucheros.

Regina se inclinó y la besó en la frente. **"Esta noche querida, esta noche estoy a tu disposición"**

Emma se consoló con eso, aunque pensó que tal vez una siesta estaría bien. Regina se puso a cocinarle algo y Emma se fue al sofá y se acostó, apenas viendo la televisión. Después Regina se retiró a su oficina en casa para continuar con el trabajo que tenía que atender.

Como lo predijo, Henry llegó a casa y le preguntó a Emma como se sentía y luego le pregunto sobre las diferentes tareas que hizo con su magia. Se quedaron sentados en el sofá platicando durante más de una hora. Había estado hablando con Regina y Henry mientras estuvo con Ruby, pero no era lo mismo a tener este tipo de interacción en la comodidad de su hogar.

Regina se unió después de darles un tiempo a Emma y Henry a solas. Tomó asiento junto a Emma y puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

 **"Mamá y yo estábamos hablando,"** dijo Henry a Emma **"y es probable de que sea hora de que hagamos los preparativos para el bebé, tu sabes, el cuarto"**

Regina miraba a Emma sabiendo que Emma quería ponerse sobre eso con Henry desde hace un tiempo. No es como si no hubiesen abordado antes el tema.

 **"Convertiremos la habitación de invitados, la que está junto a la nuestra, en la guardería"** afirmó Regina, **"Empecemos con sacar el mobiliario fuera"**

 **"¿Y después de eso?"** presiono Emma

 **"Después de eso,"** Regina sonrió **"después de que hagamos eso vamos a convertirlo en el cuarto del bebé"**

 **"¿No vamos a tener que pintar la habitación?"** preguntó Henry.

 **"Lo haremos"**

Emma se echó a reír, no pudo evitarlo y Henry también lo hizo

 **"Estoy contenta de que ustedes dos se diviertan a costa mía"**

 **"Lo siento"** dijo Henry.

 **"Yo no"** dijo Emma, **"Esto es algo difícil de hacer. Escojamos un color, hagamos una guardería"**

 **"En primer lugar, se escoge un esquema, no un solo color"** la corrigió Regina, " **y puesto que no sabemos el género del bebé tenemos que encontrar un esquema de genero neutro. No te pareces a tu madre, no te tomas el tiempo para las decisiones importantes, las que requieren tiempo y pensar mucho"**

 **"Hey, lo entiendo"** dijo Emma.

 **"Bueno, estoy segura de que si supiéramos el sexo del bebé, esto no sería un problema"**

 **"Y he ganado"** dijo Emma, sonriendo y mirando hacía Henry

 **"¿qué ganaste?"**

 **"Ella me aposto a que mencionarías querer saber el sexo del bebé en menos de cinco minutos"** dijo Henry, **"Gracias mamá, ahora tengo que lavar los platos durante una semana"**

Regina estaba segura de que debería enojarse con los dos, pero Emma le estaba poniendo esa mirada…

 **"¿Qué?"** dijo la rubia a la defensiva

 **"Está bien, quiero decir, solo el plan de la guardería, vamos a hacerlo"**

 **"¿Cómo, ahora?"**

 **"Sí"**

 **"Pero yo iba a tomar una siesta"**

 **"Ya no"** dijo Regina, **"Henry, busca mi laptop en la oficina, para que podamos empezar a buscar"**

Emma gimió en el momento en que Henry se levantó.

 **"No me mires así querida,"** dijo Regina **"esto es prácticamente tu idea."**

 **"Pero esto tomara mucho tiempo, y pensé que después de la cena íbamos a poder irnos temprano a la cama. Tu prometiste estar a mi disposición esta noche"**

"En realidad, no recuerdo haber usado la palabra 'promesa'. Quiero decir, ya que el cuarto del bebé es tan importante para ti, quizás deberíamos esperar antes de cualquier actividad extracurricular hasta que ambas estemos de acuerdo en un esquema de colores" **  
**

 **"Eso podría tomar días"**

 **"O semanas"** respondió Regina

Emma estaba a punto de responder pero Henry volvió y le entregó el ordenador a Regina que rápidamente lo abrió e inicio la búsqueda de colores neutros para bebés.

Pasaron horas, Henry convenció a Regina de ordenar pizza y comieron mientras veían una página tras otra. Emma trato de seguir participando en ello, ya que era su hijo, pero incluso ella tenía sus límites. Ni siquiera recuerda haberse quedado dormida sentada en el sofá hasta que Regina la despertó.

 **"Lo siento"** dijo **"¿qué estabas diciendo?"**

 **"No he dicho nada en los últimos 40 minutos que llevas dormida"**

Emma vio la laptop apagada y en la mesa de café, **"lo siento"** repitió.

 **"Esta bien"** dijo Regina, **"vamos a la cama"**

Emma vio que apenas eran las 10pm **"todavía es un poco temprano para ir a la cama"**

Regina que ya estaba de pie la miró con una ceja levantada, **"yo no he dicho que vayamos a dormir"**

 **"¿En serio?"** dijo Emma, sonriendo ampliamente.

Regina sacudió la cabeza con desdén **"¿de verdad pensaste que te haría esperar hasta tener el esquema de colores? Eso llevará semanas. Ahora apaga las luces de aquí y alcánzame arriba"**

Regina salió de la habitación y Emma aseguró la casa y apago las luces lo más rápido que pudo y la alcanzó en la parte superior de las escaleras, agarrando el brazo de Regina y tirando de ella hacía el dormitorio. Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente atacó los labios de su esposa.

 **"No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue estar lejos sin ti"** dijo Emma entre beso y beso.

 **"Creo que tengo una muy buena idea"** dijo Regina **"déjame poner un hechizo silenciador"**

A pesar de que Regian estaba haciendo su magia con el hechizo, Emma no pudo tener sus manos o boca fuera del cuerpo de la reina, un cuerpo que Emma encontraba muy atractivo con su vientre sobresaliente con su hijo no nacido. Emma sacó la blusa y el sujetador de Regina, besándole el cuello, el pecho, procurando poner especial atención en los pezones.

Por el embarazo de Regina, se habían visto obligadas a ser un poco más creativas con las posiciones, no es que la creatividad fuera un problema para ellas, pero por el bebé evitaban ciertas posiciones. Emma sabía que una vez que el bebé naciera podrían reanudar sus actividades completamente y lo primero que iba a hacer era acostar a Regina sobre su estómago para recorrer su espalda con la lengua.

Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que Regina pudiera estar en esa posición o que Emma pudiese poner su peso sobre ella.

Sin embargo, con Regina aun de pie Emma se inclinó y le dio un beso en el vientre antes de daro un paso atrás y sacarse su propia camisa y sujetador. **"Ropa"** dijo a Regina y se sorprendió un poco cuando Regina utilizó magia para quitársela para que fuese mucho más fácil. Emma pudo sentir su excitación aumentar ante la escena delante de ella, su esposa desnuda de pie en toda su gloria.

Se apresuró a terminar de quitarse su ropa y luego regresó de nuevo para besarla mientras sus manos masajeaban los pechos que se habían vuelto más sensibles y grandes durante el embarazo.

Regina había estado un poco susceptible por el aumento de peso por lo que Emma intentó no hablar de eso, pero para ella, Regina parecía increíble.

Sintió las manos de Regina en la cadera y empezaron a moverse hacía su culo. Emma sonrió en el beso mientras agarraba esas manos y las obligó a retroceder.

 **"¿Pasa algo malo?"** pregunto Regina

 **"No"** dijo Emma **"mantén las manos quietas por un momento"**

 **"Está bien"** dijo Regina dándole una mirada interrogativa

 **"No te preocupes"** dijo Emma **"prometo que más adelante me puedes tocar"**

Emma volvió a unir sus labios a los de Regina, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba el acto de solo besarla. Después de muchos más besos, finalmente se movió, pasando su lengua por el cuello de la morena.

 **"Si de verdad esperas que no te toque vas a tener que moverte un poco más rápido"**

 **"Un poco impaciente?"**

 **"Tengo casi seis meses de embarazo y hoy ya he estado mucho de pie"**

 **"Hubiese sido más atractivo que dijeras que estabas impaciente"**

 **"Siempre estoy impaciente por ti querida"** dijo Regina.

 **"Bien, porque yo también estoy impaciente"** dijo Emma. Se acercó más y obligó a Regina a ir hacía la cama. La parte trasera de sus rodillas golpearon el colchón **"sino estuvieras embarazada ya ta hubiese empujado de nuevo a la cama"**

 **"¿esa es tu forma de decir que me quieres en la cama?"**

 **"Sí, pero siéntate sonbre el borde el colchón"**

Regina se sentó y Emma se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

 **"Ya sabes, mientras mas grande me ponga no podré verte ahí abajo"**

Emma levantó la vista hacía ella, **"¿realmente importa que no me puedas ver mientras me puedas sentir?"**

Emma no perdió el tiempo y con sus dedos separo los labios de Regina y con su lengua la acarició. Regina se movio hacía atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos, las palmas de sus manos contra el colchón. Dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás cuando más sintió la lengua de Emma contra su clítoris.

Quizás Emma tenía razón, pensó, tal vez no necesitaba verla para disfrutarla.

Emma saboreo a Regina en su lengua y labios. Eso la estimulaba más.

* * *

 **Bien, me desaparecí muchos días, lo siento.**

 **No había dado con el fic que mencioné antes, si se dan cuenta no traduzco los títulos de los fics y bajo esa idea obvie buscar por su equivalente en español. Cuando "hable" con la autora no me dijo que ya había sido traducido, me pidio link y mantener otras cosas pero no me dijo que ya había recibido alguna otra solicitud de traducción.**

 **En fin, lo siento gente.**

 **No falta mucho para que esta traducción llegue a su fin y no tengo nada para trabajar en un futuro, aún.**

 **Así como pasa en las series xD me tomaré un break en los próximos días, unas dos semanitas. Tendré vacaciones en el trabajo y estoy deseando permanecer lejos de las computadoras por ese tiempo. So, no habrá actualizaciones. En estos días tampoco había podido hacerlo porque tengo que dejar hecho mi trabajo de 3 semanas en una sola y estoy en modo maratón. Antes de irme me aseguraré que reciben el capítulo 25.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Matrimonio día 337

Emma se disculpó de la cocina de sus padres para dejar a Regina y Snow solas. Las dos estaban discutiendo sobre los diferentes tonos para la habitación del bebé. Para Emma la mayoría eran bonitos o iguales y francamente ya se le había agotado del entusiasmo por el tema de los colores.

Finalmente había elegido un tema para el cuarto del bebé después de mucho debate y Emma pensó que podía empezar de inmediato, pero no, Regina insistió en que los colores tenían que ser exactos. No es que Emma no entendiera o no le importara, pero una vez que Regina empezaba con eso era difícil para Emma no querer gritar que el color era lo suficientemente bueno y no había necesidad de debatir por ello.

Por desgracia, el tema que habían acordado incluía varios colores. Al final, fue votación familiar entre Regina, Emma y Henry y acordaron que el tema sería de bloques de colores con el alfabeto. Era colorido, algo educativo y propio para un niño o niña.

El problema era que esos bloques tenía colores, rojo, azul, verde y amarillo, y eran un montón de colores con los cual trabajar. También fue la razón por la que estaban teniendo esta cena para que Regina pudiera consultarlo con Snow.

Emma las dejó en medio de sus paletas de colores y encontró a su padre y a Henry en el patio trasero, donde Charming le explicaba algunos movimientos con la espada a Henry. Aprender a usar una espada (solo practicando con una de madera para empezar) había causado un gran debate en su hogar. Y, sorprendentemente, había sido Emma quien se había opuesto.

Regina no lo había visto como un gran problema cuando Henry lo pregunto primero. De hecho Regina le había dicho que estaba bien antes de que Emma dijera algo. Esto era algo sobre lo que Emma no estaba segura, de su hijo aprendiendo a usar un arma. Sí, ella había usado una espada era porque se vio forzada por Henry, pero aprender a utilizar era un asunto muy distinto. Regina pensó que Charming sería la persona perfecta para enseñarle ya que era un excelente maestro de esgrima y señaló que si estuvieran en el bosque encantado Henry ya habría empezado a aprender a usar una a estas alturas.

Emma había estado tan impresionada del apoyo que había recibido Henry de Regina, que le tomó un día entero poder traer el tema y oponerse. La única razón por la que finalmente permitió que pasara fue porque sabía que significaba mucho para su padre poder enseñarle a su nieto esa habilidad.

Charming le dio unos cuantos movimientos a Henry para practicar y se retiró a sentarse junto a Emma.

 **"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que van a estar ahí discutiendo de la pintura?"** preguntó Charming

 **"No sé. ¿Tendrás un dormitorio extra para que Regina pase la noche?"**

Charming rio. **"Significa mucho para Snow que Regina busque su opinión. Después de todo lo que han pasado, a veces es fácil olvidar que cuando ambas se conocieron por primera vez, Snow ese enamoró de Regina"**

 **"Estoy a favor de sus pow wows*, ya que significa que no tengo que sentarme ahí y pasar por todo aquello. Solo desearía que Regina fuese más rápida para la toma de decisiones. Tiene casi seis meses de embarazo y se me han pasado volando por lo que tres meses en realidad no dejan mucho tiempo para tener el cuarto listo y tener todo lo que su segura gigantesca lista de pendientes quiere que quede arreglado. Pero al mismo tiempo quiero que se relaje un poco."**

 **"Snow me habló de la última ecografía"**

Habían ido a su cita médica hace dos días y mientras que todo con el bebé estaba bien, el médico le había dicho que la presión arterial de Regina estaba un poco más alta de lo que le gustaría. Regina se había encogido de hombros, pero Emma se había preocupado, sobre todo porque sabía que a su esposa no le gusta tener días que no fuesen productivos de alguna manera. Emma había tratado de abordar el tema ahora que estaban más cerca de la fecha del bebé, Regina debía considerar recortar sus horas de trabajo. Imaginaba que ser alcalde no era un trabajo de 40 horas y Regina actuaba como si solo un pequeño milagro hacía posible que la ciudad funcionase sin problemas y sin ella.

Emma a regañadientas tuvo que estar de acuerdo, en parte, la ciudad funcionaba bien a su cargo. Solo deseaba que pasara una semana en la que no hubiese un pequeño desastre para que Regina no recibiese alguna llamada cerca del fin de semana o después de que ya había trabajado un día largo. No fue sino hasta después de que todos sus propias tareas mágicas estaban completas que Emma supo que Regina había escogido cada una de ellas sobre todo porque eran cosas con las que la gente había estado molestando y en las que deseaban ayuda. Eso hizo que Emma se sintiera mejor sobre las cosas que hacía, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó cuántas veces Regina había hecho cosas por el estilo con su propia magia. Había empezado a hacer unas cuantas preguntas alrededor de la ciudad y había llegado a descubrir que Regina había usado su magia de diversas maneras para solucionar los problemas.

Cuando ella le había preguntado a Regina, esta actuó como si no fuese un gran problema, de hecho, dijo que no había hecho nada de eso desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Aun así Emma quería saber porque lo hacía. Algunas de las cosas se podían haber resulto con mano de obra sencilla, no por magia. Regina admitió que lo hizo porque quería que la gente realmente viera que de verdad había cambiado y que no tenían por qué temerle a ella ni a su magia.

De nuevo Emma no podía culparla por eso. Pero le dejó claro a su esposa que si situaciones similares se presentaban de nuevo dejaría que los de mantenimiento se hicieran cargo y si era absolutamente necesario sería Emma quien usara su magia, al menos hasta que el bebé naciera.

 **"Regina no cree que esto de la presión arterial sea algo de qué preocuparse"** dijo Emma a su padre.

 **"Y tú piensas lo contrario?"**

 **"No sé. El médico dijo que no era inusual, que era solo un poco más alto de lo que le gustaría. Es frustrante porque sé cómo es Regina y sé que ella no va a querer bajar la velocidad incluso mientras el bebé continúe creciendo. En algunos aspectos, no estoy segura de que entienda bastante sobre esto del embarazo."**

 **"¿Cómo qué?"**

 **"Es difícil de explicar. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada ella solo tenía esta cosa de comer ensaladas pero le provocaban nauseas, pero el olor y el sabor de la carne empezó a ser atractivo para ella. Pero no duro más allá del primer trimestre. Sí, ella sigue comiendo carne pero se inclina más por las ensaladas y creo que está mal por ahora. Luego esta todo esto de tener cuidado con la cosa mágica. Sí, no he hecho gran trabajo con eso, pero ha sido como,** **nada para ella, a pesar de sus temores al principio. También al principio se molestaba por el aumento de peso, pero ahora no parece molestar y todo eso... todo lo que le perturba solo lo hace por una semana y luego nada. No ha tenido antojos extraños y no parece preocupara por el niño cuando por ahí moviendose. Es como si todo lo que a una mujer embaraza pueda molestarle o encontrarle algun incoveniente, o bien no lo ha experimentado o no ha sido una gran problema para ella."**

 **"Y este es un problema ante tus ojos porque tu deseas ansiosamente eso de levantarse a las 3 de la mañana para ir a buscar algo de comida o algún antojo para tu esposa o porque quieres despertarte por su necesidad de orinar cada 20 minutos , eso no es un alegría exactamente."**

 **"Sé que no debería quejarme y estoy agradecida de que este embarazo ha estado transcurriendo como cualquier otro embarazo normal, pero me preocupa que todo ese tipo de cosas pueda pasar y que vamos a estar mal preparadas para eso."**

 **"Sí va a pasar, pasará. Tú has estado embarazada así que estoy seguro de que podrás ayudarla, guiarla por los momentos difíciles. Esperemos que no halla ninguno y ustedes puedan pasar por su tercer trimestre y el parto sin estrés."**

 **"Ojalá"**

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, solo viendo a Henry.

 **"He tenido la intención de preguntarte algo"** dijo Charming **"¿ustedes ya han hablado de nombres?"**

 **"Estoy 99 por ciento segura de que nuestro hijo nacerá sin nombre. Tal vez para su primer año podamos estar de acuerdo en uno."**

 **"Así de mal?"**

 **"Simplemente hemos acordado no hablar de ello en este momento."**

 **"Eso es bastante malo"**

 **"No tienes ni idea"**

Matrimonio día 373

Emma tomó un sorbo de su café y leía el periódico de la mañana mientras estaba sentada en el mostrador de Granny's. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, esperando a que Ruby tuviera un momento libre para hablar con ella.

Había dejado a Regina en el trabajo ya que el auto de la morena estaba en el taller. Habían hablado brevemente sobre si debían tener un medio de transporte más familiar. Mientras Emma utilizaba la patrulla del sheriff, aún tenía el bug y no tenía intenciones de desprenderse de él y Regina quería a su auto como su fuera un segundo hijo por lo que en realidad no hablaron mucho a pesar de que acordaron que probablemente deberían conseguir otro vehículo.

Emma suponía que el bug sería un coche ideal para que Henry aprendiera a conducir y probablemente para que usara. Después de todo era parte de ella y Neal así que si Emma tenía que renunciar a el sería solo para dárselo a Henry. Regina, por el contrario, probablemente no quería a Henry conduciéndolo ya que apenas y toleraba el vehículo.

No había manera de que Henry estuviese recibiendo el auto de Regina ni el de Emma.

Había empezado a pensar sobre como tener al bebé había cambiado las cosas para ellos. Mientras que ella no había conseguido criar a Henry, estaba familiarizada con la manera en cuidar de un bebé, eso no significaba que no necesitara de un montón de supervisión. Un niño podría afectar el ciclo de sueño de una persona. En este momento, para nada le importaba eso. Habían decidido que en el cuarto del bebé necesitarían una mecedora parea que pudieran sentarse y cargar al bebé mientras lo alimentaban o necesitaran arrullarlo. Emma estaba mirando por todas esas cosas que se había perdido la primera vez.

 **"Por fin, un momento para descansar"** dijo Ruby mientras se sentaba junto a Emma, **"ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"**

 **"Mi aniversario se acerca y no tengo ni una sola pista en cuanto a que hacer por ella. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras tener algunas ideas."**

 **"El primer aniversario es un gran problema"**

 **"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sé muy bien que hacer, todo lo que he pensado… por ejemplo, una escapada romántica a una playa, no es realmente posible cuando tu esposa tiene casi seis meses de embarazo, me refiero, si es posible, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No podemos incluso conseguir emborracharnos y coger"**

 **"¿Hablas de esa manera de tu esposa?"**

 **"Um… no, en general"**

 **"No lo creo. Muy bien, podemos hacer esto, tu aniversario es todavía en un par de semanas, así que tenemos tiempo para llegar a algo y planearlo. ¿qué crees que Regina quiera hacer?"**

Emma se encogió de hombros, **"si supiera no te estaría preguntando. Ella planeó una boda increíble en nuestro aniversario de seis meses y me siento como si fuera mi responsabilidad hacer algo tan bueno en nuestro aniversario."**

 **"Vamos a empezar con lo básico, quieres que sea romántico, ¿verdad?"**

 **"Por supuesto"**

 **"Y sin ningún niño además del que carga Regina?"**

 **"Correcto"**

 **"En la ciudad o fuera de la ciudad?"**

 **"Creo que hay que quedarse en la ciudad, ya sabes, por si acaso hay alguna emergencia"**

 **"Ok, ahora estamos llegando a un punto. ¿Qué hay de una cena? ¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lugar o solo una cena íntima en casa?"**

Emma se encogió de hombros.

 **"Vamos a saltar esa pregunta por ahora. ¿Qué estás haciendo para su aniversario?"**

 **"Oh, tengo la cuna del bebé"** dijo Emma con entusiasmo, **"La iba a armar mientras ella estuviese en el trabajo y luego cuando llegáramos a casa sorprenderla con ella"**

Rubí sacudió la cabeza.

 **"¿Qué?"** preguntó Emma

 **"Es dulce, no me malinterpretes, pero es su aniversario, así que deberías estar dándole algo para ella, no para el bebé. Hay un montón de oportunidades para los regalos del bebé, pero solo tienes una para el regalo del primer aniversario. Ahora hay ciertas cosas tradicionales que dicen se supone consigues en el primer aniversario, pero seamos sinceras, su matrimonio es todo menos tradicional. Creo que por ese lado tienes libertad para conseguir un regalo."**

Emma hundió la cabeza entre las manos, **"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?"**

 **"Quien lo complica eres tú"** dijo Ruby, **"vamos a empezar con las flores. Su aniversario es un día de semana, por lo que puedes enviarle flores a su oficina mientras esta en el trabajo. Será un primer paso para que le hagas saber que estás pensando en ella y prevenirla de lo que pasará en la noche. Ahora, también estas trabajando ese día?"**

 **"Pensaba ir en la mañana y luego en el descanso ir a armar la cuna, pero ya que aparentemente eso está fuera, no lo sé"**

 **"Creo que puedes ir a trabajar en la mañana, así Regina piensa que estas en el trabajo"** dijo Ruby sonriendo **"y creo que tengo una idea de cómo puedes hacer ese día memorable para las dos."**

Matrimonio día 347

La alarma se activó y Regina se levantó para apagarla, se sentó en la cama y junto a ella Emma gimió.

 **"¿Por qué insistes en poner la alarma todos los días? Es fin de semana. No tenemos que ir a trabajar."**

 **"Eso no significa que no tengamos cosas que hacer,"** dijo Regina **"tenemos que sacar los muebles de la habitación de invitados para que podamos empezar a trabajar en el cuarto del bebé. Una vez que los muebles estén fuera podemos poner la alfombra nueva y poner las cubiertas abajo para que podamos pintar."**

 **"Sí, pero todo eso no tiene que estar hecho antes de una hora exacta. Acuéstate de nuevo."**

Regina le dio un vistazo a su reloj y se mordió el labio.

 **"Deja de pensarlo"** dijo Emma tirando de ella hacía abajo sobre la cama, **"volvamos a nuestra cómoda posición"**

Regina permitió que Emma se acomodara a su lado y que le pasara un brazo alrededor. Estaba bastante segura de que no sería capaz de volver a dormir, pero aun así cerró los ojos. Un poco de tiempo abrazando a su esposa estaba bien, pensó, con tal de que no sea mucho tiempo.

 _Más tarde ese mismo día (mas tarde de lo que a Regina le hubiese gustado)_

Emma y Henry agarraron los extremos del colchón y comenzaron a llevarlo por la habitación hacía las escaleras. Su padre vendría más tarde con la camioneta para llevarse el colchón y otras cosas que estaban sacando hacía un almacén que habían rentado hasta que decidieran que hacer con todos los muebles que retiraban.

Nada se quedaría en la habitación ya que estaba comprando todo nuevo para la habitación del bebé.

Emma, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que Regina ayudara con este proceso de limpieza de la habitación. No quería que estuviera subiendo y bajando mucho las escaleras. Regina había argumentado que podía llevar artículos más pequeños hacía abajo, pero termino cediendo a los deseos de Emma. La única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque Emma amenazaba con ponerse a pintar sin cubiertas en el suelo y además de que cambiaría el orden de los colores. Regina sabía que era una amenaza vacía, pero también sabía que Emma no había hecho más porque ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Todo el proceso parecía ir aún más lento para Regina porque no podía ayudar. Aun así se quedó observando, tratando de ser una parte del proceso. A medida que la habitación se vació, comenzó a pensar en cómo sería la habitación cuando terminaran. Claramente imaginó todo, incluso se imaginó a si misma sentada en la mecedora alimentando con una mamila a su bebé. Eso dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **"¿Y esa sonrisa?"** preguntó Emma después de haber notado a Regina quedándose en silencio de pie contra la pared.

 **"Nada"** dijo Regina manteniendo sus pensamientos para sí misma. Emma le dio una mirada curiosa, pero no presiono para una mejor respuesta.

Consiguieron sacar todos los muebles, la alfombra vieja fue arrancada y la nueva estaba puesta, pero en el momento en que terminaron decidieron terminar ahí el día. Todavía tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que faltaba, por lo que no había ninguna razón para apresurarse.

Regina estaba en la puerta mirando la habitación. Emma y Henry habían ido con Charming a dejar los muebles al almacén y al menos por un momento estaba sola.

Al igual que en la habitación pronto todo estaría listo, pensó en como su vida había finalmente cambiado. Había momentos en que todo parecía irreal para ella; que tal vez se trataba de un sueño intenso y que despertaría en una cama vacía y el único lugar en su corazón con amor era el que tenía para su hijo.

Miró hacía abajo, a su panza y la froto con su mano.

 **"No puedo esperar a que estes aquí pronto"** dijo.

* * *

 ***pow wows = coloquialmente, se dice que es una reuinión sobre algo a lo que se quiere llegar a una rápida conclusión.  
**

 **Las vacaciones terminaron, yeii (sarcamos). No soy una persona de mañanas, así que volver al horario laboral me ha costado...**

 **En los próximos días subiré el siguiente. Estamos a 6 capítulos del final.**

 **Ayer empecé una traducción y la he terminado hoy. Dense una vuelta por favor, es un one-shot, se llama "Goodbye, Tallahassee".**

 **Me he ganado un review?**

 **Saludos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Matrimonio día 365

Regina estaba formando un par de órdenes de compra cuando su secretaria toco la puerta y entro con un jarrón de flores. Eran lirios, los favoritos de Regina.

 **"Son hermosas"** dijo su secretaria

 **"Lo son"** dijo Regina admirándolos. Sacó la tarjeta que estaba entre ellos, aunque sabía que eran de Emma ya que era su aniversario. Sin embargo, cuando la leyó inmediatamente se confundió. Volteo la tarjeta y vio que tenía la letra F.

La tarjeta en sí era de buen papel en un tono pastel, firme, la letra era estampada, de un rojo brillante.

 **"Hay un coche esperando afuera"**

 **"¿Qué?"** preguntó Regina, levantando la vista.

 **"Un automóvil. Está esperando a fuera. Tengo entendido que usted se va tomar el resto del día libre"** dijo su secretaria.

Regina bajó la mirada de nuevo hacía la tarjeta. **"Creo que tengo un lugar donde estar"**

Tomó su bolso y su abrigo y salió a la calle para encontrar a Emma llevando un traje de chofer, de pie junto a un sedán negro sosteniendo abierta la puerta de pasajero de atrás para ella. Regina le sonrió mientras se acercaba.

 **"Mi aventura espera"** dijo Regina mostrando la tarjeta que venía en las flores, **"¿qué se supone que significa?"**

 **"Señora, solo soy el chofer"** respondió Emma con cara seria y mirada firme.

 **"¿Señora? ¿Qué está pasando Emma?"**

 **"Tal vez le gustaría entrar al auto y luego decirme a donde se supone debo llevarla. Me contrataron por el día para llevar a la señora Swan-Mills, es decir, usted, cierto?"**

 **"Sí, como bien sabes ya que res mi esposa"** dijo Regina.

 **"Solo soy el chofer señora"** repitió Emma.

Regina lo considero por un momento antes de decidir que la única manera de saber que era lo que estaba pasando era seguirle el juego. Dio un paso mas cerca de la puerta, **"Estoy entrando al coche ahora"** dijo, **"pero me vuelves a llamar señora de nuevo y estarás durmiendo sola durante mucho tiempo."**

Emma le dio un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa y Regina se deslizó en el asiento trasero donde otra tarjeta aguardaba. Apenas se dio cuenta de Emma cerrando la puerta cuando cogió la tarjeta y la leyó.

 _"Feliz aniversario mi amor. Primero ve al lugar donde mis padres se enteraron de nuestra boda"_

Estudió la tarjeta por un momentos más antes de decir, **"llévame a Granny's"**

Detrás de esa tarjeta, había otra letra como en la anterior. Esta vez una R en verde.

No les tomo mucho tiempo para llegar a Granny's y Emma se bajó del coche y corrió para abrirle la puerta Regina le tomó la mano que le ofrecía para salir del vehículo.

 **"¿Vienes conmigo?"** le preguntó

 **"Creo que debería quedarme en el coche"** respondió Emma.

Se dio cuenta de que su esposa estaba en una especie de juego con ella, pero no estaba segura de que se trataba. Otra vez sabía que tenía que jugar para averiguarlo.

Entró en Granny's y miró a su alrededor, sin ver nada inusual. Ruby se acercó a ella, **"Necesita tomar asiento?"**

 **"No estoy segura"** respondió Regina.

 **"Hay una cabina libre ahí si desea"** Ruby señaló y Regina reconoció que era la misma donde se había sentado cuando regresaron de casarse. Fue aquí donde los Charmings se enteraron que ella y Emma se habían casado.

 **"Gracias"** dijo Regina haciendo su camino. Así que, parecía, que Ruby y la abuela estaban en este juego también. Regina se sentó pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Ruby se acercó de nuevo y le dio un menú. Regina no tenía hambre por lo tanto no lo quiso tomar.

 **"Regina, ahora tienes comer también por ese pequeñín de allí"** dijo Ruby.

 **"Está bien, pero no necesito un menú"**

 **"Confía en mí, lo harás"** dijo Ruby deslizando el menú en la mesa delante de ella.

Regina recogió el menú y otra tarjeta cayó. Cayó mostrando la parte trasera de la tarjeta donde una letra E estampada azul se veía. No perdió el tiempo a darle la vuelta.

 _"Cuando finalmente trabajamos juntas empecé a ver que serías mía"_

Otra pista.

Así que su esposa había planeado algo como una búsqueda del tesoro para ella.

Leyó de nuevo la pista y lo consideró. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño ya que necesitaba orinar. A pesar de sabía le esperaban varías paradas en este juego, esperaba que hubiesen algunos baños disponibles. Estaba segura de que el bebé debió moverse en algún momento dentro de ella durante la semana, porque juraba que sentía más presión sobre su vejiga.

Ruby estaba de pie en el mostrador cuando Regina se había levantado. Su teléfono sonó y vio un mensaje de Emma, _"¿qué le está tomando tanto tiempo?"_

 _"No estoy segura si lo sabe, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que tu señora necesita hacer pis"_

Emma contesto el mensaje con una carita sonriente y _"sí, eso está ocurriendo más últimamente"_

Regina salió del baño y se dirigió directamente hacía la puerta y el coche, donde Emma la esperaba obedientemente. Una vez que estuvo dentro y Emma también, la rubia le pregunto, **"¿y ahora?"**

 **"vamos a la mina"** dijo Regina dando indicaciones de a dónde ir exactamente.

Regina se sentó y pensó en ese día cuando el mecanismo de seguridad se había activado. Había usado su magia para mantenerlo a raya, pero sabía que no sería suficiente fuerte. Luego estaba Emma dando un paso adelante para utilizar también su magia y juntas impidieron la destrucción total. Se preguntó si era verdad que Emma estaba ya pensando en ellas dos juntas desde entonces. Quiso preguntar pero sabía que en este momento Emma no estaría respondiendo ninguna pregunta.

Ese día, con el detonador, había sentido como la magia de ella y Emma se había funcionado, era como sentir un subidón de tensión pasando por ella. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en el encuentro de ese día ya que solo estaba pensando en salvar a Henry, pero cuando estuvieron en Neverland tuvo tiempo de estar con sus pensamientos. Emma se había quedado con ella en la mina, de hecho, la salvó cuando podía haberse ido. Regina no tenía palabras para expresar lo que eso significaba para ella, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

Todavía le sorprendía que ella y Emma había logrado ser civilizadas con la otra y todavía más haberse casado. Sin embargo, allí estaban, un año después de tomar esos votos, aún casadas y esperando un hijo.

Emma no dejaba de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor. Regina se había quedado en silencio y tenía una mirada introspectiva en su rostro. También tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios y cuando vio la mano de Regina en su vientre Emma no quería más que detener el auto ir a la parte de atrás y besarla.

Llegaron a la mina y Emma en modo chofer insistió en acompañarla, diciéndole que no dejaría a muy embarazada Mrs. Swan-Mills caminando hacia dentro. Llegaron a la parte donde había destruido el diamante y en el sueño había otra tarjeta que Emma enseguida recogió para Regina.

La pista decía, "Nuestros caminos no se cruzaron aquí, pero fue un ensayo para ello"

En la parte trasera otra letra, E, en amarillo.

 _FREE,_ pensó Regina free qué?. La idea en sí no fue inmediatamente obvia para ella.

Volvieron al auto, Regina en la parte trasera pensando en la palabra de las tarjetas.

Emma vio que Regina estaba profundamente concentrada. Esta era una de las pistas más difíciles porque el lugar no poseía ningún significado para ella, al menos no exactamente. Había dos palabras que apuntaban a la nuestra ubicación

Lo minutos transcurrían y Emma estaba empezando a pensar que lo había hecho muy difícil.

 **"Le gustaría que diera un par de vueltas?"** preguntó Emma.

 **"No"** dijo Regina con sus ojos puestos en la tarjeta.

Estaba perpleja, pero no quería admitirlo delante de Emma. Las dos ultimas pistas eran lugares importantes para ellas, de alguna manera, pero esa idea sugería un lugar que no era tan significativo. También estaba distraída por las letras de la parte de atrás de cada tarjeta. FREE. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Si esto era un elaborado plan para deletrear cupón para sexo gratis con su esposa iba a estar muy decepcionada.

Mas minutos pasaron y Regina aún consideraba el pedir ayuda a Emma, pero tal vez la oferta de dar un par de vueltas era un indicio de que conduciría cerca de la ubicación.

 **"Nuestros caminos no se cruzaron aquí"** dijo Regina en voz alta para sí misma. Miró la segunda parte de la frase, ensayo, para ello, lo que podría ser la razón por la que era significativo?. Los caminos se cruzan, ensayo, todo se repetía en su mente.

 **"Chofer estoy lista para irnos ahora"**

 **"¿A dónde?"**

 **"Vamos a la iglesia"**

Y lo consiguió, pensó Emma mientras ponía el auto en marcha. El día que se iban a casar frente a sus amigos y familiares Emma pensaba (y con razón) que la ceremonia estaba teniendo lugar en la iglesia que habían escogido, incluso sin la cena de ensayo y el hecho de que Regina obviamente había estado tramando en secreto otra boda; Emma nunca hubiese imaginado que su esposa la sorprendería con un castillo mágico donde casarse.

Esos pocos segundos antes de que ella comenzara a caminar por el pasillo había tomado toda su atención, pero fue la mujer al final del pasillo lo que la cautivo. Allí, de pie delante de amigos y familiares, recitando sus votos, Emma había sentido con certeza que su corazón no sería capaz de contener todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Al llegar a la iglesia le permitió a Regina entrar sola esta vez. La morena tuvo que admitir que la idea de Emma era inteligente y quizás un poco en venganza por cambiar la ubicación de su ceremonia.

Entró en la capilla, con la mirada buscando la tarjeta. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo mirando de lado a otro, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Mientras se acercaba al altar, captó la tarjeta en lo alto.

Miró la parte trasera de la tarjeta, donde encontró una O, FREEO… o FREE O, estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos dispuesta a lastimar a su esposa si eso significaba algo como "orgasmo gratis".

Era su aniversario, después de todo, se esperaba algunos orgasmos y no había necesidad de un cupón para ello.

Volteo la tarjeta y leyó la pista. "Rompemos maldiciones juntas."

No era tan difícil como la anterior. Claro, habíamas de una maldición. No era la maldición original, esa se había roto cuando Emma llego. En la segunda donde había perdido sus recuerdos fue ella misma quien la rompió. Pero ninguna de esas fueron ellas dos juntas.

"Henry" dijo en voz alta caminando hacía la salida. Ambas habían roto la maldición gracias a su amor hacía Henry.

Se dirigieron a la escuela de Henry y Regina tuvo que esperar fuera del aula hasta que el chico terminara su clase. Se tomó el tiempo para ir al baño de nuevo.

La campana sonó y Henry la vio inmediatamente.

 **"Hola mamá"**

 **"Hola Henry"**

 **"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

 **"Me preguntaba si tu madre te dio algo que se supone me deberías entregar"**

 **"No"**

 **"¿Estás seguro? Es una tarjeta, rectagular"**

 **"Creo que recordaría si ella me pidiera entregarte algo,"** dijo mientras llegaban a su casillero.

 **"Oh. Tal vez interprete mal la pista"**

 **"¿Qué pista?"**

 **"Emma me metió en esta cosa pequeña de búsqueda del tesoro por nuestro aniversario y he descubierto todas las pistas. Hasta ahora"**

 **"Una búsqueda del tesoro, genial, ¿se están divirtiendo?"**

Ella lo pensó un momento, **"Sí, en realidad es muy romántico porque cada una de las pistas atienen algún tipo de conexión con nosotras y nuesto matrimonio. Esta última idea fue 'rompemos maldiciones juntas', lo cual me pareció una referencia a ti porque ella rompió la primero con un beso, yo la segunda, me pareció que era una referencia a nuestra familia."**

 **"Lo es"** dijo Henry sosteniendo una tarjeta que sacó de su mochila, **"solo estaba jugando contigo."**

Regina le arrebató la tarjeta de la mano, **"juró que hay días en que no sé quién es más infantil, tú o Emma"**

 **"Yo soy un niño, se supone que debo ser de esta manera, ella no tiene excusa"**

 **"Supongo"** dijo **"voy a recogerte mañana a casa de tus abuelos."**

 **"Tomate tu tiempo"** dijo, **"hay una razón por la que arreglé para no estar en casa esta noche"**

 **"Estás creciendo demasiado rápido, lo sabes, verdad"**

 **"Probablemente"**

 **"Bien, detente"** dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

 **"Mamá"** se quejó ya que había más niños alrededor.

Lo dejó ir a su siguiente clase y examinó la tarjeta mientras salía de la escuela. Había otra letra en la parte posterior, R. FREE OR, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Si esto era lo que temía, tenía cuatro tarjetas mas para encontrar que dirían FREE ORGASM.

Regresó su atención a la pista, **"Pronto, estas cuatro paredes será para cuatro de nosotros"**

Casa, pensó.

 **"Nos vamos a casa"** dijo a Emma quien mantenía la puerta abierta para ella. En vez de entrar, Regina la agarró, la jaló y la besó.

 **"Señora, no creo que su esposa aprecie que bese a extraños al azar"** dijo Emma una vez que Regina la soltó.

 **"Creo que ella me perdonará por esta transgresión"** dijo la morena, **"a veces no puedo contener mi amor por ella"**

 **"Estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por usted. Así que vamos a casa"**

Se dirigieron a casa y Emma aparcó el auto y luego abrió la puerta para Regina. **"Es posible que desee llevar las tarjetas con usted"** dijo Emma, **"mi contrato para el día era hasta traerla a casa"**

 **"De verdad?"**

 **"Sí. Ha sido divertido Mrs. Swan-Mills. Tal vez nos encontremos pronto de nuevo"**

 **"Eso espero"** dijo Regina.

A pesar de lo que Emma dijo, Regina se sorprendió cuando la vio subir al auto y se fue. La morena se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La casa estaba en silencio y no había nada que indicara que debería estar haciendo. Miró alrededor de la planta baja buscando otra tarjeta, pero no la encontró.

Mientras caminaba por las escaleras inmediatamente vio una cinta en la puerta del cuarto de bebé. Otra tarjeta colgando de ella. La arrancó, pero esta solo decía, **"Te amo. Para siempre"**

Sonrió y paso los dedos por las letras de Emma. Esta debe ser la última, pensó. Giró la tarjeta y tenía la letra V en ella. FREE ORV. No tenía ni idea de que significaba eso, no era lo que estaba suponiendo, quizás significaba que el juego aún no terminaba.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del bebé y entró lentamente. Contra la pared lateral había una cuna. Se acercó con cautela como si tuviese miedo de que algo pasara si se movía rápido.

Mientras estaba de pie frente a ella, dejó que su mano se deslizara a lo largo de la madera.

Era simplemente perfecta.

Su mano bajó a su estómago, **"¿Ves lo que tu madre te hizo?"** dijo al niño dentro de ella, **"este es el lugar donde vas a dormir cuando llegues aquí para unirte a nuestra familia".**

Quería compartir este momento con Emma y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar su teléfono para llamarla y decirle que volviera. No estaba preocupada por cualquier otra sorpresa o planes que Emma pudiera tener; solo quería que su esposa estuviera con ella. Cuando se giró se detuvo, al ver en la pared continua un marco de madera. Se acercó y vio lo que se parecían a varios cuadros de colores brillantes juntos que formaban el marco más grande. En algunos de esos cuadros había fotos de Emma, Regina y Henry e incluso estaba la imagen de uno de los ultrasonidos. Los marcos estaban dispuestos alrededor de otros marcos que también tenían forma cuadrada. En la parte superior de estos marcos había una serie de tarjeta con relieves deletreando la palabra FAMILY que daban la apariencia de bloques de manera de un niño que coincidía con el tema de la habitación.

Había siete marcos justo debajo de la palabra FAMILY.

Miró las tarjetas en su mano, estudio las letras que cada una tenía. Poco a poco tomo cada tarjeta y las deslizo en los m arcos y luego dio un paso atrás para ver los resultados. FAMILY FOREVER.

 **"Todo comenzó porque queríamos que Henry nos viera como una familia, que viera que podíamos llevarnos bien y pudiésemos llegar a un acuerdo en la custodia"** dijo Emma mientras aparecía por la puerta. Ya no llevaba el trajo de chofer, solo un par de vaqueros y una camiseta. **"Pero me enamoré de ti Regina y aunque no era mi intención que termináramos casadas hace un año, me alegro de que pasara. El año pasado… ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo, excepto decir que tú y Henry me ensañaron lo que significa ser parte de una familia, lo que realmente es y quiero que nuestro nuevo chico sepa lo importantes que somos el uno para el otro. Sé que el día se supone es de ti y de mí, pero ya no hay un tu y yo, no hay un nosotras porque somos parte de algo más, somos parte de una familia. Hace un año nos encontrábamos en una corte familiar y nos comprometimos a amarnos una a la otra y estar comprometidas una con la otra. Seis meses después nos encontrábamos frente a nuestros amigos y familiares y nos prometimos una eternidad de este amor. Solo quiero que sepas que eso es lo que siempre te daré."**

Se acercó y sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Regina, quien hizo una pausa antes de abrirlo. Dentro había una pulsera de plata con el símbolo de infinito.

 **"Es preciosa"** dijo Regina

 **"Deja que te ayude"**

Emma tomó el brazalete y se lo puso en la muñeca. Regina lo admiró antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la Emma. Una abrazo muy fuerte. Le tomó un segundo a Emma darse cuenta de que Regina estaba llorando. Se echó hacía atrás y vio las lágrimas que le cruzaban el rostro. Lo tomo entre sus manos, **"¿qué pasa?"**

 **"Nada"** dijo Regina, **"estoy tan enamorada de ti. Muy loca. Te amo Emma Swan-Mills"**

 **"Te amo mucho"** dijo Emma besándola, **"¿estás segura de que estas bien?"**

 **"Sí,"** dijo Regina " **estoy muy feliz. Estoy feliz de ser tu esposa, feliz de estar llevando a tu hijo y realmente feliz de que esas tarjetas no significaban FREE ORGASM"**

 **"¿Qué? Pensaste que decían orgasmo gratis?"**

 **"Me pareció que era una especie de cupón para eso, ya sabes, canjeable por un orgasmo gratis. El orden en que las recogí parecían decir eso, FREE O"**

Emma rio, **"No me había dado cuenta de eso de hecho. Además, es nuestro aniversario, el orgasmo gratis está implícito"**

 **"Sabía que te amaba"** dijo Regina tirando de ella por otro beso.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Bien, capítulo 26. La primera parte del aniversario.**

 **Qué les pareció? Yo amo a Emma.  
**

 **Ahora les confesaré algo... tengo un mes atorada en el capítulo 27. Solo tengo la mitad (o menos quizás), el capítulo siguiente contiene mucho sexo y mi mente siempre anda por otro lado cuando empiezo a trabajar en el. En este momento no puedo escribir la palabra "coño" y que no me de risa porque me estoy comiendo unas panditas y se siente tan surreal y no logro concentrarme. Eso sí, prometo que a mas tardar el próximo martes les actualizo.**

 **Ya leyeron Goodbye Tallahassee? no? ps que esperan?!**

 **Gracias por su bienvenida y sus reviews, fueron buenas vacaciones.**

 **Saludos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Matrimonio día 365 (continuación)

Emma sacó a Regina de la habitación de su hijo a medida que seguían besándose, pero una vez cruzaron la puerta, Regina las hizo girar hasta que tuvo a Emma contra la pared. Estrellaron sus labios entre sí, ninguna de las mujeres estaba siendo suave, una ardiente necesidad las consumía de repente.

 **"He querido besarte todo el día"** dijo y respiro Emma.

 **"¿Cómo crees que me sentía?"** respondió Regina antes de volver a unir sus labios.

No habían tenido relaciones en un par de días, habían estado muy ocupadas y a pesar de que era su aniversario antes solo se habían besado y se dijeron 'te amo' por la mañana.

Regina dio un paso atrás y agarro la parte inferior de la camisa de Emma, tirando de ella hacía arriba, Emma captó la indirecta y la ayudo a retirarla. En cuanto Regina empezó a besar el cuello de Emma, la morena llegó a la espalda de la rubia y desabrochó el sujetador para dejar que se uniera a su camisa en el suelo.

Regina, viendo el acceso a una de las dos partes favoritas de su esposa no perdió el tiempo lamiendo la línea del cuello hasta uno de los pechos que pronto fue envuelto por sus labios. Sintió el pezón ponerse rígido y empujó su lengua contra el. Se inclinó para ello pero sabía que no podría mantener esa posición por mucho tiempo por el pecho extra que tenía delante. Se levantó con pesar y regresó su atención al cuello de Emma y luego a sus labios.

Podía oír como aumentaba la respiración de Emma y eso la estimulaba más.

Finalmente retrocedió y con una sonrisa en su cara tomó la mano de Emma y tiró de ella hacía su dormitorio. No se molestaron en cerrar la puerta sabiendo que tenían la casa para ellas solas.

 **"Desnuda, ahora"** mandó Regina.

Oh sí, pensó Emma, encantada de que su esposa quisiera tomar el control. Había algo sobre Regina que hacía que Emma se sintiera capaz de ceder el control y para nada era malo, en absoluto.

Emma se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones vaqueros y sus bragas. En cuanto consiguió sacarlos también se deshizo de sus calcetines mientras que sin gracia trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre un pie y mirando a Regina para que le indicara lo siguiente. Excepto que cuando logro deshacerse de toda su ropa, su esposa aún estaba vestida, pero tenía esa mirada evaluadora en su cara mientras dejaba que sus ojos se perdieran por el largo cuerpo de Emma.

Regina se acercó y caminó a su alrededor, Emma giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, **"Ojos adelante querida"**

Emma obedeció pero tenía una sonrisa pegada en su cara. Sentía como Regina se acercaba a ella y luego un brazo la envolvió por su sección media, mientras que la otra mano se movió por el cabello, moviéndolo para sacarlo del camino. Cuando sintió la lengua de Regina en ese punto sensible detrás de su oreja prácticamente ronroneo.

Incluso a un año de matrimonio, Regina sentía como si estuviera descubriendo constantemente cosas sobre su esposa. Aunque sabía que aquel punto detrás de la oreja de Emma la encendía, el sonido que salió de su boca cuando la beso ahí fue nuevo. Movió el brazo que rodeaba a la rubia hacía arriba, a modo de poder volver a jugar con sus senos. A medida que continuaba su asalto oral sobre el cuello de la rubia, empezó a burlarse de cada pezón, tirando de ellos de vez en cuando y haciendo que su esposa se retorciera en sus brazos.

Chupó con fuerza a un lado del cuello de Emma con ganas de dejarle un marca en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera que puede tomar lo suyo. Emma era de ella tanto como ella misma era de Emma. Había sido necesario más de los votos nupciales que se dieron hace un año para poder aceptar ese hecho.

Después de unos minutos de jugar con sus pechos y de cubrir su cuello y hombros con besos, Regina dejó que su brazo bajara, en un lento descenso hacía su destino, pero una vez allí, dejó que su mano se deslizara más aún más y acaricio la cara interna de la pierna de Emma.

 **"Regina"** gimió Emma, ganándose una pequeña risa de la morena.

 **"Paciencia mi amor"** susurró Regina.

 **"Es difícil ser paciente cuando siento como si estuviera goteando ahí abajo"**

Una vez más Regina rio, **"no puede ser tan malo. Pero tal vez debería comprobarlo para estar segura."**

Llevó una mano y pasó un dedo entre sus pliegues, mojándolo. Sentía toda la excitación de Emma mojando su dedo. Sacó el dedo y lo llevó hasta su boca. Lo chupó hasta dejarlo limpio, llevando a Emma hasta su punto máximo.

 **"Ojos adelante"** dijo Regina, **"o seguiré así durante horas."**

Los ojos de Emma enseguida miraron hacia adelante, sabía que era una amenaza vacía. Recordó de nuevo la noche poco después de haber embarazado a la morena cuando había hecho lo mismo. Pensó que moriría en el momento en que Regina por fin le diera el alivio que necesitaba. Era consciente de que si Regina quería torturarla, definitivamente sabía cómo.

Incluso Regina sabía que era una falsa amenaza. Deseaba tanto a Emma que también sentía como su propio núcleo goteaba y ni siquiera había permitido que Emma la tocara más allá de los besos. Aun así, no le haría ningún mal a su esposa mantener la línea.

 **"Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?"** sonrió Regina antes de volver a poner sus labios sobre el cuello de la rubia. Ok, tal vez iba a torturarla un poco más.

Comenzó de nuevo a pellizcar los pezones aun duros de Emma, usó su otra mano para agarrar una de las nalgas de su esposa, por lo que la rubia incluso se alzó sobre la punta de sus dedos. Incluso podía sentir músculos ahí en su esposa, tenía unos glúteos increíbles.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de volver a pasar su mano por su sexo de nuevo. Esta vez cubrió el coño de Emma antes de meter un dedo y pasarlo por toda su longitud. Masajeó el clítoris e hizo círculos alrededor de el.

Emma gimió al sentir el dedo de Regina frotándola. La morena mantuvo un ritmo constante y Emma empezó a creer que serían un par de horas de tortura. Todos sus sentidos se sentían mas intensos. Podía escuchar su propia respiración y la de Regina. Podía escuchar el sonido de su humedad arremolinándose alrededor del dedo de Regina. Incluso escuchaba el sonido de los besos que Regina le daba en la parte de atrás de su cuello y en el hombro.

Podía oler su propia excitación y deseo que Regina estuviese desnuda para que pudiera también oler la de ella. Porque estaba segura que la morena también lo estaba. Podía oler el perfume que Regina se había puesto esa mañana, era un perfume que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y Emma no podía esperar para respirar más profundamente en cuanto pudiera tener sus labios sobre la piel de Regina.

Miró hacía abajo, hacía su propio cuerpo donde podía ver sus propios pezones endurecerse al máximo y donde la mano de Regina trabajaba en su coño. Miro de nuevo hacía el gran espejo de cuerpo completo para tener un mejor ángulo de visión, era como si fueran hechas para estar ahí, con su cuerpo moldeándose al de Regina.

Su sentido del tacto estaba intensificado. Todo lo que Regina le estaba haciendo lo experimentaba por diez. _Cielos_ , pensó, _esto es lo que se siente cuando se ama a alguien tan profundamente como yo amo a Regina_.

 **"¿Has tenido suficiente?"** le susurró Regina

 **"De tus incesantes burlas, sí"**

 **"Cuidado"** le advirtió Regina

 **"Por favor"**

 **"Me encanta cuando me ruegas"** dijo Regina dándole una lamida detrás de la oreja, haciendo que Emma de nuevo se alzara sobre los dedos de sus pies.

Regina le dio la vuelta para admirar la parte delantera de Emma. Una vez que terminó de mirarla de pies a cabeza le dijo, **"Eres hermosa"**

Emma le sonrio y por mucho que quisiera avanzar y abrazarla, sabía que la morena tenía el control, aún. Al final resulto que ella no tuvo que moverse ya que fue Regina quien de nuevo la beso.

 **"Quería meterme contigo en la parte de atrás del coche"** admitió Emma.

 **"Debiste"**

 **"No, habría arruinado el plan"**

Estaban hablando entre besos, con las manos de Regina de nuevo sobre los senos de Emma.

 **"Fue un gran plan. Me hiciste pensar y recordar mucho sobre nosotros"**

 **"Esa era la idea"**

 **"Te mereces una recompensa por esa idea"**

 **"Excepto por la idea de la búsqueda del tesoro que fue de Ruby, el resto fue mío"**

 **"Recuérdame dejarle una muy buena propina"** dijo Regina.

Un momento después, Regina estaba de rodillas con las manos detrás de los muslos de Emma mientras su lengua estaba sobre Emma.

 **"Santo cielo"** exclamó Emma ante la repentina intrusión. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Esto era lo que quería.

A medida que inclinaba la cabeza hacía el techo, cerró los ojos viendo una explosión de colores detrás de sus parpados. Toda su existencia se había reducido a la sensación de la boca y la lengua de Regina.

Sentía como la lengua rodeaba su clítoris al igual como habían hecho antes sus dedos. Su lengua fue reemplazada por su boca mientras empezaba a chupar el clítoris y luego de nuevo volvía con la lengua.

El nivel de excitación de Emma era tanto que tenía miedo de colapsarse cuando finalmente se corriera. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Regina para estabilizarse y recuperar el equilibrio. Regina parecía tomar esto como una señal de que necesitaba ir más rápido. Metió un poco la lengua dentro de Emma y lo que Emma sintió no se detendría aunque Regina parara. Afortunadamente no lo hizo y Emma sintió como sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse cuando su orgasmo la golpeó.

 **"Ahhh"** gritó cuando de nuevo su cabeza cayó hacía atrás y sus ojos se fueron al recho. Regina continuo lamiéndola a través de su orgasmo y causando que Emma temblara un par de veces mas por la sensibilidad.

Cuando Regina se puso de pie tenía una otra sonrisa en el rostro, como desafiando a Emma a superar eso. Emma la tomó y la beso.

 **"Usted esta usando demasiada ropa"** dijo Emma y agitó la mano, Regina abrió grande los ojos en cuanto sus ropas desaparecieron.

 **"¿Qué?"** Emma se encogió de hombros, **"tú me dijiste que necesitaba usar mi magia de vez en cuando"**

Varías horas más tarde…

Regina disfrutaba de la sensación del brazo de Emma a su alrededor, estaban desnudas en la cama. No había salido de la habitación desde que habían entrado. Emma había salido una vez solo para correr al primer piso – vestida apropiadamente- para abrir la puerta y pagar por la comida que habían ordenado. Comida china en caja quizás no era la comida más romántica para un aniversario, pero como Emma señaló, no habría platos sucios ni necesitarían salir de la cama para comer. Era la parte de no dejar la cama lo que había comprado a Regina.

Después de que terminaron de comer, se acostó de lado, sin intención de dormirse, pero empezó a sentir dolor es su espalda. Cuando Emma terminó su propia comida, se acostó y se apretó contra Regina en plena comodidad.

Habían hecho el amor varías veces, incluyendo una vez en la ducha donde Emma había penetrado a Regina con los dedos desde atrás.

Se dio vuelta en los brazos de Emma para que pudiera mirar a su esposa.

 **"Te amo"** dijo de nuevo como si no lo hubiese dicho ya varias veces.

 **"Te amo mucho más"** sonrió Emma **"y amo a este pequeñín también"** pasó la mano sobre el estómago de Regina **"no puedo creer que ya estés de seis meses. Está corriendo el último trimestre"**

 **"Gracias por la cuna"**

 **"Ha sido un placer. No puedo esperar a poner a nuestro pequeño dude en ella"**

Regina reviró los ojos ante el apodo que Emma le había dado a su hijo. Juraba que Emma lo utilizaba cada vez más ya que no podían ponerse de acuerdo sobre el nombre.

 **"Sabes, tenías razón, sobre cómo empezó todo esto, solo porque decidimos mostrarle a Henry lo bien que podíamos llevarnos como si fuéramos una familia, aunque no imagináramos que llegaríamos a casarnos."** Dijo Regina, **"estaba tratando de conseguir el regalo de aniversario apropiado para ti y me quede pensando en cómo primero terminamos casadas, me refiero a lo legal, cómo fue que llegamos antes a eso. Estábamos pasando tiempo juntas y llevándonos mejor. Sé que tenías dudas sobre la idea de ir fuera de Storybrooke para arreglar lo de la custodia de Henry, pero todo terminó bien y eso me hizo pensar en algo para ti."**

Regina utilizó su magia para hacer aparecer un sobre grande. Se lo entregó a Emma y ambas se incorporaron.

 **"Dicen que el papel es un regalo apropiado para el primer aniversario"** dijo Regina con Emma dándole una mirada de curiosidad.

La rubio abrió el sobre cuidadosamente y sacó una pila de papeles y comenzó a mirarlos.

 **"No entiendo"** dijo Emma volteando a la siguiente página.

 **"Esta es la notificación de que tu registro ha sido cerrado. El juez Watson me ayudó a conseguirlo. Estos papeles certifican que tu expediente ha sido cerrado herméticamente y aunque no se puede borrar lo que pasaste, tú ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ello."**

 **"Tú hiciste esto por mí?"**

 **"Haría cualquier cosa por ti"**

Emma puso los papeles a un lado y junto sus labios con los de su esposa, una vez más.

 **"Te amo"** le dijo **"Te amo Sra. Swan-Mills y me casaría contigo de nuevo en un latido del corazón"**

 **"Me siento igual querida"**

Matrimonio día 366

Regina entró en Granny's esa mañana y pidió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Había dejado el café durante el embarazo por lo que eran menos los viajes aquí por la mañana, pero hoy tenía que detenerse. Ruby le trajo el jugo en un vaso de vidrio y Regina le dio un billete de $20 dll. Cuando Ruby regresó con el cambio Regina le dijo que se lo quedara.

 **"Um el jugo de naranja cuesta solo $1.10"**

 **"Lo sé"** sonrió Regina **"Considérelo como mi manera de darle las gracias"**

 **"¿Gracias por qué?"**

 **"Por ayudar a Emma con la idea de la búsqueda del tesoro"**

 **"No es necesario que me de propina por eso"**

 **"Oh, créeme, lo es"**

* * *

 **27 y contanto, ya terminé de traducir los capítulos, de hecho, desde la semana pasada, pero tengo unas cuestiones familiares que no me dejaron concentrarme y recordar actualizar.  
**

 **Pero bueno, por cada10 reviews subo capítulo.**

 **Qué les pareció el regalo de Regina a Emma?**

 **Gracias a quienes han dejado su review y a quienes estan al pendiente de las actualizaciones y leen.**

 **Saludos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Matrimonio día 389

Cada vez que iban al consultorio del médico era mas duro y difícil para ella no preguntar por el sexo del bebé. Seguía pensando que quizás a la mujer se le saldría un 'el' o 'ella' pero no pasaba.

Esta era la primera vez que Emma se perdía una cita, pero estaba atrapada en el trabajo y había llamado a Regina para avisarle que no podría estar ahí. Por un momento Regina consideró preguntarle al médico por el sexo y no decirle a Emma, pero sabía que no funcionaría porque se sentiría culpable por ello.

La Dra. Andrews volvió a entrar en la habitación después de salir por una consulta durante lo que le pareció a Regina mucho tiempo, la morena incluso pensó que a lo mejor era por algo relacionado con ella.

 **"Cada cosa que uno ve"** dijo la Dra. Andrews. **"Tu presión arterial estuvo mejor esta vez, lo cual es una buena noticia para ti y para el pequeño dude"**

 **"No tú también"**

 **"Lo siento,"** rio **"he oído a Emma llamar así al bebé todo este tiempo que ha sido difícil pensar en otra forma de llamarle, ¿cómo va lo del nombre?"**

 **"No preguntes"**

El médico no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Había sido testigo de algunas de las idas y vueltas que Regina y Emma había tenido sobre el nombre de su hijo. Puesto que sabía cuál era el sexo del bebé, encontraba algunas conversaciones especiales y divertidas.

 **"Bueno, independientemente de cómo decidan nombrar a su bebé, en este momento lo están haciendo muy bien y ahí es a donde debemos dirigir este ultimo trimestre. Nuestro siguiente paso es la programación de las clases de natalidad para ti. Y ya que no hay otra mujer embarazada en este momento en la ciudad, Emma y tú pueden programar esta clase de uno a uno. Pueden hacer una sola sesión durante todo un día o en sesiones más pequeñas en varias clases, como se sientan más cómodas. Sé que ya hemos abordado el tema antes, pero tú y Emma ya han tomado alguna decisión acerca de algunas cosas como si vas a tener la epidural o no?"**

 **"Hemos hablado de ello y creo que nos vamos por un parto natural. Emma cree que estaría más cómoda con la droga, pero hay que recordar que soy de un lugar donde los nacimientos naturales son lo normal. No nos dejan tener drogas más que algunos remedios de hierbas para mujeres embarazadas. Ella asegura que me arrepentiré de la decisión."**

 **"Siempre podemos estar preparados para dártela si cambias de opinión, pero como ya te he comentado, hay un cierto tiempo para que yo pueda ser capaz de administrarla"**

 **"Creo que estaré bien, pero para hacer feliz a mi esposa, tal vez deberían prepararse por si optamos por esa opción."**

 **"Muy bien. Ahora, ¿hay algo más que quieras discutir antes de que te deje en libertad?"**

 **"¿Tienes algunas sugerencias de nombres?"**

La Dra. Andrews sonrió. **"Estoy muy segura de que Emma encontraría alguna forma de detenerme si yo contesto a esa pregunta"**

 **"Probablemente."**

Cuando Regina salió del consultorio lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Emma para hacerle saber cómo había ido todo en su cita. Emma de nuevo se disculpó por no estar ahí, pero Regina le dijo que no era necesaria la disculpa y que la comprendía.

Después de una breve charla Regina volvió a su oficina para trabajar un poco. Mientras salía de su coche se dio cuenta de lo pesada que era y aun le faltaban tres meses. Emma le había dicho que no debía preocuparse por el peso e incluso la Dra. Andrews le dijo que estaba en el extremo inferior de la escala normal. Pero lo que más le molestaba a Regina era el dolor en la espalda baja. Cada vez que salía de su coche sentía una ligera punzada.

Tal vez podría pedirle a su esposa un mansaje en su espalda baja esa noche. Algo le decía que no sería muy difícil de convencer a Emma para ello. Su esposa parecía estar saltando ante la oportunidad de hacer algo por ella a medida que el embarazo avanzaba.

A menudo le preguntaba si podría conseguirle algo, o si tenía algún antojo que pudiera conseguirle. Realmente no los había tenido y estaba bien con ello. El hecho de saber que su bebé estaba sano era todo lo que Regina necesitaba.

Terminó su trabajo por esa tarde y se fue a su casa, donde Henry ya estaba terminando su tarea. Se encontraba en la cocina con un libro de texto abierto delante de él y un bloc de notas en el que hacía algunos ejercicios de matemáticas.

Regina empezó a preparar la cena.

 **"¿Cómo fue tu cita con el médico?"**

 **"Bien,"** respondió ella **"todo estuvo bien y mi presión arterial esta mejor. Emma se lio con el trabajo y no me pudo acompañar"**

 **"Me hubieses sacado de clases para ir contigo mamá"**

 **"Aprecio eso querido, aunque quizás te emociona más el hecho de salir de clases que ir a mi cita"**

 **"No sé. Apuesto que el médico me hubiese dicho si estoy teniendo un hermano o hermana"**

 **"Sabes que eso no le gustaría a Emma"** dijo Regina

 **"Lo sé,"** dijo un poco desanimado **"al principio pensé que estaría bien ser sorprendido, pero no sé, supongo que he cambiado de opinión."**

 **"¿De verdad quieres saber?"**

Se encogió de hombros, **"En realidad no es que importe, pero por lo menos así ustedes podrían escoger un nombre."**

Ella suspiró, **"sí, tú madre no nos lo ha hecho fácil."**

 **"Por lo que he podido ver, tú tampoco lo has hecho fácil, Serafina? De verdad mamá?"**

 **"¿Qué? Era un nombre de chica bastante común en nuestro hogar. Tú abuela Snow pensó que era bonito."**

 **"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con que se haya vetado"**

 **"Hemos hablado de esto, en realidad no tienes poder de veto"**

 **"Está bien, dale al pequeño un nombre horrible para que sufra las consecuencias más adelante cuando de mayor se dé cuenta del horrible nombre."**

 **"Tenemos tres meses para resolverlo."**

 **"Han tenido seis hasta ahora,"** dijo cerrando el libro. **"Voy a terminar esto arriba. Háblame cuando la cena este lista, a menos que también eso se tome tres meses."**

 **"Juro que cada día te pareces mas a tu madre"**

 **"Eh! Tú te casaste con ella por lo que no puede ser tan malo"**

Ella sonrió mientras veía a su hijo salir. Henry se parecía tanto a Emma como a Regina. Se preguntó si su nuevo hijo sería similar. Le sorprendía como a veces Henry tenía rasgos de ambas aun cuando Emma no había podido estar con él durante los primero diez años. Sin embargo, no había duda de que era su hijo.

Después de terminar la cena y de que Henry y Emma pasaron tiempo jugando en la consola mientras Regina intentaba averiguar el propósito del juego, le pregunto sobre el masaje en su espalda.

 **"Te está doliendo la espalda?"**

 **"Solo un poco"** dijo

Dado que no podía acostarse se sentó en el borde de la cama y Emma se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a frotar su espalda baja.

 **"¿Quieres que llame y programe las clases de natalidad?"** pregunto Emma mientras hacía lo suyo.

 **"Sí, ya que tu horario varía más que el mío eso estaría bien"**

 **"Lo haré"**

Pasaron varios minutos, donde Regina simplemente disfrutaba de la sensación de las manos de Emma sobre ella.

 **"La cuestión del nombre de nuestro bebé salió hoy con el médico y de nuevo con Henry cuando llegué a casa"**

Emma rio, **"No me sorprende, las apuestas empiezan a írseles un poco de la manos"**

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, sabía que no tenía que ver la expresión en el rostro de Regina, la morena cambio de posición para mirarla.

 **"¿Apuestas? ¿de qué apuestas hablas?"**

 **"No es nada"**

 **"Emma"** dijo con severidad.

 **"La ciudad puede o no haber apostado sobre cómo vamos a nombrar al pequeño dude."**

 **"¿Qué?"¿quién haría eso?"**

 **"No es gran problema. La gente simplemente pensó que era gracioso que aún no acordáramos un nombre así que empezó esta pequeña apuesta y poco a poco se ha hecho grande… y mas grande…"**

 **"¿Tú sabías de esto?"**

 **"Regina…"**

 **"La gente no debe hacer apuestas sobre el nombre de nuestro hijo"**

 **"Realmente no es para molestarnos por eso. Si la gente se preocupa más sobre como llamaremos al bebé sobre lo que pasa en la televisión, pues deberíamos sentirnos honradas de que les importe mucho."**

Por la mirada de Regina, Emma podía decir que no sentía lo mismo.

 **"Es necesario terminar a esa apuesta antes de que llegue a mas manos"** dijo Regina.

Emma respiró hondo y exhaló, **"Si te molesta tanto voy a ponerle fin."**

 **"Gracias."**

Regina se dio la vuelta y Emma volvió al masaje. Pasaron varios minutos cuando Regina de nuevo se giró frente a ella.

 **"Tú has apostado, no es así?"**

 **"Quizás"**

 **"¿Qué nombres apostaste?"** preguntó Regina con más curiosidad que ira.

 **"Si es un niño, Jesse. Si es niña Jessie"**

Era de los pocos nombres que Emma aún no había discutido con ella aún.

 **"Jesse o Jessie"** dijo Regina cuidadosamente antes de que sus facciones se tensaran un poco. **"¿Cómo es que pudiste apostar? ¿No sería hacer trampa ya que eres una de las personas que toman la decisión?"**

 **"Sería totalmente trampa si alguien sabe que soy quien hizo la apuesta. Por ahora esos nombres están bajo la apuesta de Ruby. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para dividir el dinero si ganamos."**

 **"Bueno, es nuestro hijo, por lo que parece justo que al menos tengamos una parte del dinero."**

 **"¿Eso significa que la apuesta puede seguir adelante?"** preguntó Emma con entusiasmo.

 **"Supongo. Pero no quiere decir que estamos nombrando a nuestro hijo Jesse o Jessie. Cuando decidamos entonces haremos una apuesta, tal vez usando a alguien más que no sea Ruby. Ese arreglo lleva escrito trampa por todos lados."**

Matrimonio día 408

Emma estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que la cama se movía un poco. Reconoció los sonidos como Regina levantándose de la cama. Cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se cerraba supo que su esposa necesitaba orinar. No se molestó en abrir los ojos y se había vuelto a quedar dormida totalmente cuando de nuevo la cama se movió y le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que Regina había regresado a la cama mientras se había dormido y de nuevo se levantaba de la cama. Cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrarse, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. El pequeño dude debe estar montándoselo a lo grande en su vejiga, pensó.

Matrimonio día 408

Emma les llevaba a casa después de la clase de natalidad. Había decido hacer todo en una sola sesión y acabar de una vez. Emma no estaba realmente segura del fin ya que ella había pasado por el trabajo de parto y Regina se había leído todos los libros escritos sobre el tema. Sentía que era la tercera en discordia y se preguntó si era así como se sentían los maridos con sus esposas. Su parte en todo el asunto era estar ahí y consolar a su esposa.

No era como si Emma quisiera ser parte del equipo médico que traía al niño, pero un poco más de acción más allá de sostener la mano de su esposa no era algo malo. Sabía que había más que eso ya que la enfermera había hablado con ella sobre las cosas a tener en cuenta por si Regina o el bebé estaban en peligro.

Cuando ella tuvo a Henry, no tuvo a nadie a su lado así que quizás por eso se sentía un poco de lado.

Echando un vistazo a Regina la vio intentando sofocar un bostezo. Las últimas noches Regina se había levantado varias veces al baño o no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir bien. Emma le había sugerido que se tomara un par de días del trabajo y descansara, pero por supuesto Regina se había negado. Quizás hoy siendo sábado podría convencerla de tomar una siesta.

Como si no supiera que su esposa ya era bastante terca antes de este embarazo, ahora parecía que embestía en casa. Regina simplemente se negó a escuchar a Emma cuando le sugirió a Regina que bajara el ritmo o que se tomara las cosas con calma.

Cuando vio a Regina volviendo a bostezar supo que debía insistir de nuevo con la siesta, incluso si tuviera que forzarla a mantenerse en cama hasta que se durmiera. De hecho, no era una mala idea, pensó Emma.

Se acercaron a su calle y Emma reconoció varios coches aparcados. **"¿Por qué mi madre está aquí?"** dijo al ver su auto aparcado en el camino a la entrada.

 **"No sé"** dijo Regina, pero mantuvo los ojos viendo a la nada, evitando a Emma.

 **"Está bien, puede que tú sepas que está pasando"**

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Voy a seguir conduciendo y pasaré de largo la casa"**

 **"Está bien, solo párate ahí"**

Emma comenzó a detenerse, **"tienes cinco segundo para expicarte antes de que ponga el auto en marcha de nuevo"**

 **"Es una baby shower. Para ti"**

 **"¿Qué? ¿No debería ser un baby shower para ti? Tú eres la que está embarazada"**

 **"En realidad, abordé el tema con tu madre hace varias semanas por si tu planeabas uno para que te disuadiera"**

 **"¿Por qué harías eso?"**

 **"Porque no quiero uno."** Simplemente dijo, **"pero cuando Snow lo sugirió, y ya que tú no tuviste uno cuando tuviste a Henry, quizás planeamos uno para ti, estuve a favor de la idea. Ahora vamos a casa y aparentaras estar sorprendida."**

Se inclinó y beso a su mujer.

Ambas bajaron del auto y entraron.

 **"¡Sorpresa!"** gritaron todas las mujeres que se habían reunido en casa mientras caminaban dentro. Emma fingió sorpresa y fue conducida a la sala, donde un cartel de felicitación se había colgado. Regina la seguía junto a Snow.

 **"Ella lo sabía, ¿verdad?"** pregunto Snow.

 **"Los autos estacionados afuera. Me preguntó que pasaba, no pude mentir."**

 **"Nunca se le puede mentir a Emma. Al menos no con éxito."**

Dos horas después, Emma se inclinó hacía Regina que estaba sentada a su lado. **"Ahora puedo ver porque no querías uno de estos,"** susurró mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Regina rio un poco. Estaba bastante agradecida de que Emma estuviese recibiendo toda la atención y ella fuera capaz de evitar algunos de los juegos del baby shower como los bolos de mamilas. Todo el mundo estuvo preguntando sobre el nombre del bebé, todos, pero al no tener uno, Regina y Emma fueron el blanco de las bromas.

 **"Es hora de abrir los regalos"** dijo Snow.

 **"Bien, esto es algo que si quiero hacer"** dijo Emma aceptando el primer regalo.

Después de que la fiesta termianra y que ya se habían despedido de todos, y de que Snow se quedara para ayudar a limpiar, Emma se abrazó a Regina, **"Gracias"** dijo.

 **"De nada,"** contesto Regina, **"ahora ve y agradece a tu madre."**

"Lo **haré,"** dijo Emma dándole un beso y luego se inclinó para besar su estómago, **"Hey pequeño dude, ¿por qué no llevas a mami arriba y la ayudas a tomar una siesta?"**

Regina reviró los ojos, **"es un poco tarde para tomar una siesta"**

 **"No importa,"** dijo Emma seria **"tú estabas cansada antes de todo esto, así que me puedo imaginar cómo te sientes ahora"**

 **"Estoy un poco cansada"** reconoció.

 **"Ve arriba, iré después de ayudar a mamá a limpiar."**

Intercambiaron un beso más y Regina subió las escaleras.

 **"Ustedes parecen muy felices"** dijo Snow.

 **"Lo somos"** dijo Emma agachándose y recogiendo algunos papeles de envoltura de regalo, **"y quiero darte las gracias por todo esto. Fue realmente genial."**

 **"Me hace feliz poder haber hecho esto para ti."**

 **"Sabes, tuve uno de estos cuando estuve embarazada de Henry"**

 **"¿Lo tuviste?"**

 **"Sí, todo el bloque de reclusas lo organizó. No tuve realmente ningún regalo, pero tuvimos una tarde de diversión,"** dijo Emma **"tengo que decir que este fue mucho mejor."**

 **"Estoy contenta de que estuviera a la altura"** dijo Snow.

 **"En realidad, fue increíble. Gracias."**

 **"De nada. Veo que mandaste a Regina a dormir. Me sorprende que la última media hora siguiera de pie"**

 **"Conciliar el sueño ha sido un poco difícil esta ultima semana."**

 **"Recuerdo como era eso,"** dijo Snow **"tú fuiste una pateadora."**

 **"¿lo fui?"**

 **"Oh sí. El ultimo mes te la pasaste como si estuvieras abriéndote camino a la salida con patadas. Por supuesto, tu padre estaba divertido con todo el asunto y ponía la mano y se reía con cada patada. Juraba que sabías que estaba ahí y que era tu forma de decirle hola a él."**

 **"Me gustaría poder mantener mi mano sobre el estómago de Regina todo el tiempo si me dejara. Hasta ahora nuestro hijo no es mucho de patear. Regina dice que él o ella lo es, pero cada vez que quiero atrapar una patada el pequeño dude se queda quieto."**

 **"Te das cuenta que en algún momento tendrán que darle un nombre?"**

 **"Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta de eso y estamos haciendo progresos."**

 **"¿Qué tipo de progresos?"**

 **"Ella y yo hemos vetado algunos nombres."**

Después de que su madre se fuera, Emma subió a checar a Regina. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su esposa durmiendo en la cama. Regina tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de su zona media, como protegiendo la preciosa vida que llevaba en su interior."

Exceptuando el día de su boda, Emma no estaba segura si había visto alguna vez a Regina tan hermosa como se veía en este momento. Sacó su teléfono y sacó una rápida fotografía.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me encanta por la parte de la apuesta. Amo a la Emma que hace este tipo de cosas. La amistad que refleja aquí con Ruby siendo su confidente es encantadora para mi.**

 **Acabo de recibir la notificación de el review número 10 del capítulo anterior, así que aquí tienen uno capi mas.**

 **El que sigue es mas corto pero otro de mis favoritos. Que dicen, niño o niña?**

 **Alguien de aquí se alegró de que Hook se quedara en el inframundo? o solo yo?. Lo siento, amo al actor y el personaje me pareció prometedor, pero sinceramente esta temporada de OUAT me esta pareciendo la mas aburrida. Regina, Emma y Snow me han decepcionado.**

 **Hoy regresa Person Of Interest!**

 **10 reviews en este capítulo y subo el 28!**

 **Saludos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Matrimonio día 422

 **"Emma"**

No respondía.

 **"Emma"**

Un ligero movimiento acompañado ahora, pero Emma seguía dormida.

Regina estaba sentada en la cama y en ese momento sabía que se sentiría culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo necesitaba.

 **"Emma!"** dijo esta vez mas fuerte **"el bebé esta llegando!"**

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron y saltó de la cama apenas pudiendo permanecer de pie.

 **"No hay problema, no te preocupes, podemos hacerlo, vamos a llevarte al hospital"** dijo Emma mirando alrededor buscando sus zapatos.

 **"¿Crees que podrías traerme un vaso de agua? Bebí el que tenía"** dijo Regina.

Emma se detuvo en la búsqueda de su ropa y se centró en su esposa.

 **"El bebé no esta viniendo"** dijo Emma menos como pregunta y más como declaración.

 **"No"** dijo Regina, **"lo siento, pero no te despertabas cuando te llamaba y tengo sed."**

Emma tiró al suelo el zapato que tenía en su mano. **"¿Algo más que se te ofrezca además de agua mientras estoy abajo?"**

 **"No, gracias"**

Emma se fue y volvió minutos más tarde con un vaso de agua que Regina tomó rápidamente y luego puso el vaso sobre su mesa de noche. Emma volvió a la cama y Regina apagó la luz.

 **"¿Podemos acordar que nunca, nunca volverás a hacerlo?"** pregunto Emma en la oscuridad

 **"Lo siento"**

Matrimonio día 425

Regina se levantó de su silla y se estiró para ayudar a aliviar su dolor en la espalda baja. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó allí por un tiempo simplemente observando el mundo fuera de su oficina. Había días en que todavía se sorprendía de que estuviera aquí en Storybrooke.

Su viaje para llegar aquí le parecía irreal.

Aquí, a punto de ser madre de nuevo.

Miró hacía abajo, a su extendido abdomen y se pasó la mano. Hoy el bebé había estado más activo de lo normal. Incluso, para deleite de Emma quien había podido sentir algunas patadas esa mañana. Regina se sorprendió incluso que pudiera ir a trabajar porque Emma quería seguir en el suelo hincada todo el día ante la cama tocándole el vientre y hablando con su hijo.

Últimamente había muchas pláticas de Emma para el bebé. La rubia estaba empeñada en que este bebé nacería siendo capaz de reconocer su voz. Ella y Henry ya habían hecho apuestas para ver a cuál de los dos nombraría el bebé primero.

Regina estaba perfectamente contenta de sentarse y dejarle hacer sus apuestas, o sus planes para el futuro. Para Regina tener a su familia era todo lo que importaba.

 **"Te va a encantar aquí,"** dijo Regina al bebé **"hay un mundo ahí afuera para explorar y tu madre, yo y Henry, todos, vamos a estar aquí esperando a que te nos unas."**

Ayer había tenido una cita con el médico y todo había estado bien contando las ultimas semanas.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando ella y Emma se habían enterado de que estaban embarazadas y ahora pronto serían capaces de sostener a su bebé. Regina se secó una lagrima que se le había escapado. Sus emociones eran cada vez más difíciles de mantener bajo control y se preocupaba porque era precisamente ahora que necesitaba más control. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y luego regresó a su silla para terminar su trabajo antes de la reunión con el comité de servicios públicos que tenía a las 5pm.

Más tarde esa noche...

Regina llegó a casa sintiéndose bastante cansada. Un día de completo trabajo mas una reunión de dos horas fue suficiente para ella por el día. Aparcó su coche y se dirigió hacía la puerta solo para ver a Emma y Henry, que llevaban maletas, saliendo apuradamente por la puerta y corriendo hacía el auto de Emma. Regina se detuvo no muy segura de a que iba aquel alboroto y cuando escuchó a Emma gritar estuvo aún más confusa.

Emma fue caminando hacia ella sin aliento y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **"Menos de un minuto. Somos muy buenos"**

 **"¿Debo preguntar qué es lo que están haciendo?"**

 **"Bueno, tu pequeño truco de la otra noche me hizo pensar que necesitamos un plan, más de uno en realidad, para llegar al hospital, por lo que Henry y yo hemos estado practicando. Llenamos una maleta con todo lo que es posible que necesites para ir al hospital para que esté lista en el momento. Practicamos desde si estas en la cama o en la cocina, que rutas a través de la casa debes tomar, y eso para que estés preparada para ir al hospital."**

 **"Oh, ya veo,"** dijo Regina **"y tú y Henry pueden llegar al coche con la maleta en menos de un minuto?"**

 **"Sí, impresionante, ¿no?"**

 **"Mucho"** dijo Regina, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía la puerta donde se detuvo, **"lo es, claro, si tienes en cuenta que en mi estado actual no hay manera en que llegue al coche en menos de un minuto y probablemente soy alguien a quien desees tomar en cuenta en tu planeación."**

Entro en la casa dejando a su esposa y a su hijo entendiendo todo eso.

Matrimonio día 437

Había llegado el momento favorito del día de Emma, o noche, cuando Henry ya estaba en su habitación y ella y Regina en la suya. Con Regina allí sentada leyendo un libro dejando que Emma se tomara su tiempo tocando y hablando con su hijo.

 **"Tengo una historia muy importante que contarte esta noche pequeño dude,"** dijo Emma **"ahora bien, no quiero que tengas miedo de ella. Solo recuerda que tu madre está aquí para protegerte. Pero siento que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para escuchar acerca de la maldición."**

Regina hizo su libro a un lado y miró a Emma que estaba tumbada de lado con su cabeza cerca del vientre de la morena. Emma estaba apoyada sobre su codo y con su otra mano sobre Regina.

 **"Emma,"** dijo Regina con cautela **"no creo que esa sea una historia adecuada para nuestro hijo que aún no nace."**

 **"Pequeño dude, una cosa que vas a tener que aprender desde el principio es que yo soy la mamá divertida mientras que tu mami no lo es tanto."**

Regina golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Emma con el libro.

 **"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?, ella también golpea a tu mamá"**

El comentario le valió otro golpe. **"En serio Emma, no creo que debas contarle a nuestro hijo la historia de la maldición."**

 **"Va a estar bien,"** dijo Emma **"te preocupas demasiado."**

 **"Bien"** dijo Regina de nuevo regresando a su libro para leerlo, a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Casi todas las noches como esta, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de leer algo, ya que como de costumbre, pasaba su tempo escuchando a Emma hablando con el bebé.

 **"Muy bien pequeño dude, aquí vamos"** dijo Emma. **"Todo comenzó en el año 1918"**

 **"¿Qué?"** exclamó Regina.

 **"Hey! yo soy quien esta contando la historia aquí,"** dijo Emma **"tú regresa de nuevo a tu libro."**

Regina de nuevo desapareció tras su libro, que se dió cuenta estaba al revés.

 **"Lo siento, pero a tu madre a veces le gusta interrumpir. Pero como te estaba diciendo, inició en 1918, cuando nuestro salvador Babe Ruth lanzaba para los Red Sox en el campeonato. Era glorioso y todos en el reino de Boston eran tan felices. Lo que no sabían es que se avecinaban días oscuros. Ocurrió que en 1920, el malvado rey de los Red Sox, Harry Frasee, decidió que necesitaba dinero para financiar sus producciones de teatro musical así que vendió a Babe al imperio del mal conocido como los Yankees de New Work. Todo el mundo sabía que era una injusticia de grandes proporciones y fue entonces cuando la maldición se asentó sobre nuestros Red Sox. Era la maldición del Bambino."**

 **"A pesar de los intentos de reconquistar la gloria, la maldición siempre se interponía en nuestro camino. En 1946, un lanzamiento de Johny hizo home pero era demasiado tarde, o en 1975, cuando un improbable héroe de los Cincinnati Reds, Carlton Fisk conectó un home run que se llevó todo el juego y los hizo ganar en el 7mo juego, entonces de nuevo perdían los Red Sox. Fueron tiempos oscuros."**

 **"Pero nosotros, los de la nación de los Red Sox, nunca perdimos la fe en que algún día la maldición se rompería y en el 2004 nos enfrentamos a un equipo casi tan malo como los Yankees. Se llamaban St. Louis Cardinals. En el pasado, dos veces, los Cardinals nos habían negado la oportunidad de volver a la gloria. Pero esta vez no nos la negarían, con cantos para revertir la maldición, fuimos venciendo a nuestros enemigos y los Red Sox se convirtieron en los campeones de la Serie Mundial."**

 **"¿De verdad?"** dijo Regina.

 **"¿Qué?"**

Regina reviró los ojos, **"estoy teniendo serias dudas sobre dejar a este bebé cerca de ti."**

 **"Oh, como sea. Me amas y lo sabes."** Dijo Emma levantándose para poder darle un beso a Regina.

 **"Bien, podría ser persuadida para que puedas tener algún tiempo con el bebé, pero solo si me das otro beso."**

Emma volvió a besarla más profundamente y luego añadió un par de picotazos más en los labios de su amaba antes de regresar a su anterior posición.

 **"Ok pequeño dude, que historia te gustaría escuchar ahora? Lo sé, ¿qué hay de la historia del Campo de los Sueños?"**

Matrimonio día 440

 **"Emma"**

La rubia continuo durmiendo.

 **"Emma!"**

 **"¿Qué?"** gimió Emma.

 **"Creo que el bebé esta en camino"**

 **"Ya hablamos de que esto no era divertido"**

 **"No estoy bromeando!"**

Emma escuchó la desesperación en la voz de Regina y se levantó de la cama, encendiendo la luz en el proceso.

Una mirada a Regina y Emma supo que esta vez no era una broma.

* * *

 **Este es mi favorito de todo el fic. Me encanta leer de Emma interactuando con su hijo, es una imagen muy tierna. Y luego la historia de la maldición que le contó... mi papá me la contó a mi mientras veniamos un partido, no fue como Emma a su hijo pero ps fue un momento padre e hija xD**

 **No pude subir ayer porque desgraciadamente la app de Fanfiction no permité actualizar fics desde el movil. En fin.**

 **Ya saben, 10 reviews y actualizo. Las apuestan apuntan a que será niña =D**

 **Saludos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **"¿Estas segura de que es verdad?"** preguntó Emma mientras se ponía los vaqueros, manteniendo en todo momento un ojo sobre Regina.

 **"Comenzaron las contracciones"** dijo Regina con una voz entrecortada, más de lo habitual. **"Espere para asegurarme antes de despertarte"**

 **"Sí, la próxima vez no hay que esperar"** dijo Emma poniéndose la camisa y luego dándose cuenta de que estaba al revés por lo que tuvo que volver a sacársela. **"¿Hace cuánto tiempo empezaste a sentirlas?"**

 **"Hace unos 40 minutos"**

Emma quería gritarle a Regina por esperar tanto, pero se mordió la lengua. Regina también se estaba vistiendo, aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento que el de su esposa. Eran pasadas de las 4am y sabía que del inicio de las contracciones hasta el parto había muchas horas.

 **"Voy a despertar a Henry"** dijo Emma. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, volteó para mirar a Regina, deseo haber ideado alguna manera de avisarle a Henry para que se despertarse sin tener que dejar a Regina. Sabía que no era gran problema si iba y despertaba a Henry, pero de repente la idea de dejar a Regina sola la asustaba.

Corrió hasta la puerta de Henry y la golpeo, **"Hey chico, es hora. No es un simulacro."**

Corrió de vuelta a su habitación confiando en que Henry la hubiese escuchado ya que fue lo más ruidosa posible y golpeo duro la puerta. Henry sabía qué hacer y Emma confió en él para hacerlo.

 **"¿Necesitas ayuda?"** preguntó Emma.

 **"Soy capaz de vestirme,"** respondió Regina, **"pero quizás necesito un poco de ayuda con los zapatos"**

Emma fue al armario y sacó un par de zapatos, solo para que Regina la regresara por otros porque esos no combinaban con lo que llevaba puesto. Cuando regresó Regina estaba sosteniendo su vientre y apretando los dientes. Emma reconoció los signos de una contracción.

 **"Respira"** dijo Emma cuando vio que estaba conteniendo la respiración. La morena tomó aire y exhaló.

La contracción paso y Emma miró el reloj, **"¿Cuándo tiempo paso antes de la anterior?"**

 **"Unos siete u ocho minutos"**

 **"Mucho tiempo,"** dijo Emma tranquilamente **"ni siquiera has roto aguas aun"**

 **"Sobre eso, nos estamos yendo en tu coche, no en el mío"**

 **"No habías dicho que no te atreverías a viajar al hospital en el bug?"**

 **"Sí, pero como tú has dicho, aún no he roto aguas y eso no va a pasar en mi auto"**

Emma le ayudo a ponerse sus zapatos y escuchó a Henry gritar que estaba listo. Él las estaba esperando en el piso de abajo en las escaleras con la maleta que estarían llevando al hospital. Habían decidido desde el principio de su planeación que esa maleta estaría abajo en el armario para que fuera más rápido.

 **"Ok, ok, tenemos esto"** dijo Emma mientras sostenía la mano de Regina saliendo de la habitación bajando hacía las escaleras.

El médico les había dicho que fueran al hospital cuando las contracciones fueran en intervalos de cinco a siete minutos, por esa parte Emma no estaba preocupada de que Regina fuese a tener al bebé en cualquier momento. Aun así, sentía su sentido de urgencia que la forzaba a ir abajo con el fin de no precipitar a su esposa, así que bajaron lentamente las escaleras.

 **"Cambio de planes,"** dijo Emma a Henry cuando terminaban de bajar las escaleras, **"estamos llevando mi coche."**

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"Porque tu madre tiene miedo que se le rompa la fuente en su auto"**

 **"Bueno, su coche es más bonito, tiene sentido"**

Emma volteo a mirar a su esposa **"Es tan hijo tuyo."**

Regina le dio una sonrisa, **"Es nuestro hijo, al igual que este"**

Entraron en el coche , Henry ayudando a su mamá a entrar mientras Emma llamaba al hospital para hacerles saber que estaban en camino y que avisaran a la Dra. Andrews. Cuando llegara al hospital llamaría a sus padres. Los llamaría ahora, pero no quería una charla de Regina sobre hablar por teléfono mientras conducía.

Una vez todos dentro, miró de nuevo a Regina y comenzó a conducir, asegurándose de no pasar el límite de seguridad, ya que eso provocaría algún regaño de Regina o alterarla.

Emma solo tenía un trabajo, que era mantener a Regina libre de estrés y lo más tranquila posible durante todo el trabajo de parto hasta el alumbramiento. Y estaba determinada en tener éxito en ese trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, todo estaba listo, alguien salió con una silla de ruedas para recibirlas al coche. Emma ayudó a Regina a sentarse en ella y luego le dijo que estaría de vuelta con ella en cuanto aparcara el coche. Dejó a Henry con Regina y luego lo más rápido que pudo se movió al estacionamiento para regresar de nuevo al hospital y enterarse en que habitación estarían poniendo a Regina. La morena había tenido otra contracción en el coche de apenas poco más de siete minutos.

 **"Vamos a preparar a su esposa, puede esperarla fuera,"** dijo la enfermera **"La dra. Andrews estará aquí pronto."**

 **"Oh, está bien"** dijo Emma. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero de alguna manera no había pensando en ello. Miró a Regina **"Estaré aquí afuera solo un momento."**

 **"Está bien"** dijo Regina detectando la vacilación de Emma de dejar, **"llama a tus padre para que Henry tenga con quien estar."**

Emma asintió con la cabeza mientras ella y Henry salían de la habitación. Llamó a sus padres quienes inmediatamente le aseguraron que estarían lo más pronto posible para quedarse con Henry para que ella pudiera concentrarse solo en Regina y el bebé.

 **"¿Estás nerviosa?"** pregunto Henry.

 **"Sí chico, lo estoy"**

 **"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, pasaste esto conmigo"**

 **"Sí, y si yo fuera la embarazada probablemente no estaría tan nerviosa, pero no lo soy. Es solo que, estoy segura de que todo irá bien, pero es diferente cuando tú eres quien tiene que esperar, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir?"**

 **"Creo que sí. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar por lo que en cierto modo me he preparado para ello."**

 **"Entonces, ¿qué crees? ¿chico o chica?"**

 **"¿Importa? ¿Por qué es que ustedes aun no le han puesto nombre?"**

 **"Hasta donde tú sabes, hemos estado de acuerdo en algunos"**

 **"Hey, se suponía que los nombres finales pasarían por mi"**

 **"Tu estas fuera de los vetos, ¿Qué importa?"**

 **"Es importante porque si le das al niño un nombre horrible, yo como su hermano mayor tendré que intimidar a toda la escuela. Dime lo que decidieron."** Dijo cruzando los brazos para dar énfasis en su punto.

 **"No hemos acordado un nombre con exactitud aún, pero tenemos hasta que llegue el bebé para decidirlo por lo que tendrás que confiar en nosotras porque no estoy aquí para tener tu aprobación"**

 **"¿Por qué es tan difícil?"**

 **"No sé,"** dijo Emma, y realmente no lo sabía. Era solo que ni ella ni Regina podían estar de acuerdo. Habían pasado por cientos de nombres, algunos de los cuales a ambas les gustaba, pero no para su hijo. **"pero ahora realmente no podemos evitar el tema, así que espero no meter la pata."**

La enfermera salió y le indico a Emma que ahora ya podía pasar, por lo que le dio a Henry un abrazo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Regina estaba acostada en la cama con una bata de hospital con todos los monitores conectados a ella.

 **"Las contracciones son más frecuentes?"** preguntó. Basándose en el tiempo que paso fuera de la habitación, sabía Regina debió haber tenido una.

 **"No"** dijo Regina, **"y tampoco he roto aguas, ¿crees que esta solo sea una de esas falsas alarmas?"**

 **"Podría ser"** Emma respiró, **"lo sabremos hasta que el médico este aquí y te revise"**

 **"Voy a estar un poco avergonzada si esto es una falsa alarma"**

 **"¿Por qué habrías de sentir vergüenza?"**

 **"Porque creo que debería saber si es real o no"**

Emma se acercó a la cama y se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios a Regina, **"Si es real, estamos listas, sino lo es, nos iremos a casa y volveremos a dormir. No es nada para estar molesta o avergonzada. Ahora, la forma en que yo me di cuenta que estaba dando a luz, eso si fue embarazoso..."**

Regina rio un poco, Emma le contó la historia de cuando estaba embarazada de Henry y que estaba en el comedor con las otras reclusas cuando rompió aguas.

 **"Ves, eso sí fue embarazoso"** dijo Emma sonriendo ante la sonrisa de Regina.

Escucharon tocar la puerta y la Dra. Andrews entró junto con un par de enfermeras, **"Tenías que elegir la mitad de la noche, verdad?"** dijo a Regina.

 **"Lo siento, trate de decirle que esperara"** bromeo Emma de nuevo.

 **"La enfermera me ha dicho que están sobre los siete minutos, ¿verdad?"** preguntó la doctora mientras empezaba a revisar los monitores para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

 **"Sí"** dijo Regina.

 **"Bien, entonces vamos a ver tu dilatación."**

La Dra. Andrews tomo asiento delante de la morena y comprobó, se puso de pie antes de hablar, **"Sin dilatación aun"**

 **"¿Eso quiere decir que no estoy realmente en trabajo de parto?"** preguntó Regina.

 **"No necesariamente"** respondió ella, **"como hemos dicho antes, cada mujer es diferente y tu caso es particular, de mientras seguiremos el curso normal. Vamos a mantenerte vigilada..."**

Regina se paralizó cuando otra contracción la golpeo. Emma tomó la mano de Regina para que esta pudiera aprovecharse de ella y apretarla.

 **"Siete minutos, cinco segundos desde la última"** anunció la enfermera.

 **"Como estaba diciendo, mantendremos vigilancia. El hecho de que las contracciones vienen y van en un patrón constante es muy buena señal de que son contracciones de parto. Las de Braxton Hicks tienden a ser menos constantes"** dijo la Dra. Andrews.

 **"Pero no he roto aguas ni he dilatado, no debería proporcionarme información sobre eso"** pregunto Regina.

La Dra. Andrews le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. **"No, no es algo para preocuparse. Algunas mujeres no rompen aguas de forma natural. Es algo que puedo hacer si decidimos que es mejor. Podemos hablar más delante de ello si es necesario. La única cosa que quiero que las dos hagan es acordar como van a nombrar al pequeño dude cuando él o ella llegue. Camino aquí Henry me hizo saber que aún no lo decidían. Bueno, yo les diría que reloj no se detiene ante eso."**

 **"Si es importante, tengo a Melissa en la apuesta"** dijo una de las enfermeras.

 **"Vamos a tenerlo en cuenta"** dijo Emma.

 **"Me gustaría decirles lo que he elegido, pero tengo ventaja injusta por conocer el sexo del bebé"** dijo el médico.

 **"Espera, ¿tú también estas en la apusta?"** dijo Emma

 **"¿No toda la ciudad está en ella?"** respondió, **"incluso sé que tus padres también han apostado."**

Emma sintió que su mano era apretada pero no por una de las contracciones.

La Dra. Andrews dio a las enfermeras instrucciones sobre el control de Regina y luego se fue dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

 **"Había olvidado por completo lo de la apuesta"** dijo Emma.

 **"Está claro"** contesto Regina.

 **"Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el nombre"**

 **"Lo sé"**

Ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta otra contracción vino, siete minutos y pico.

 **"Esto va a tomar un tiempo"** dijo Emma

 **"Tal vez deberías salir y asegurarte que tus padres están aquí. Podrían llevar a Henry a casa con ellos y volver más tarde."**

 **"¿De verdad crees que ese chico va a dejar que eso pase?"**

 **"Supongo que no, pero al menos debes sugerirlo."**

 **"Está bien, iré para allá, pero estaré de vuelta antes de la próxima contracción."**

Cuando Emma se fue, Regina apoyó la cabeza contra la cama. Las contracciones eran incómodas, pero esperaba eso. Lo que no había esperado era los nervios que sentía. Había leído todo lo que a sus manos llegaba sobre maternidad y sobre el parto, sin embargo, allí estaba ahora tratando de recordar todo lo que había leído era 'normal'. Había esperado romper aguas y que eso fuera señal de que la labor de parto empezaba, también sabía que las contracciones podían empezar mucho antes de que eso pasara.

También se sentía mal por mentirle a Emma. Habían pasado más de 40 minutos antes de que despertara a Emma. La verdad es que las contracciones habían empezado un par de horas antes de despertarla, pero había decido no decirle nada. Todos los libros que había leído mencionaban que no era necesario ir al hospital hasta que las contracciones fueran de siete a cinco minutos. No había pensado que había razón para despertarla hasta que llegara la hora de ir al hospital, pero cuando más cerca estaba de los siete minutos, más preocupada estaba de que no rompiera aguas.

Emma volvió a entrar rápido y Regina se pregunto si debía decirle.

 **"Si, no se está yendo a casa o con mis padres"** dijo Emma.

 **"Es tú hijo"** dijo Regina, **"al menos ya llegaron tus padres?"**

 **"Sí, ellos están aquí y listos para la larga espera"**

 **"Hablando de largo espera, te mentí antes y me siento muy mal por ello"**

Regina le contó sobre las contracciones de inicio y como no había querido despertarla porque necesitaría su sueño hasta que llegara el momento de ir al hospital.

 **"Está bien"** dijo Emma, dejaría la plática para luego, después de que naciera el bebé. **"Sin embargo, me alegro de que me dijeras, pero no es gran problema. Probablemente debería decirte algo también"**

 **"¿Qué es?"**

 **"Mi madre tiene a Danielle en la apuesta y mi padre tiene a Noah"**

 **"Noah,"** repitió Regina teniendo en cuenta el nombre. Estaba segura de haberlo leído en uno de los libros de nombres de bebés, pero no recordaba haberlo discutido.

 **"No estamos nombrando al pequeño dude como un personaje que Russel Crowe representó en una película"**

 **"Ah, sí, ahora recuerda tu lógica para no querer ese nombre. Tal vez deberías habérselo dicho a tu padre."**

 **"Quizás,"** Emma se encogió de hombros, **"¿Crees que estamos teniendo un niño?"**

 **"No sé, ¿aún estas feliz de que estemos siendo sorprendidas?"**

 **"Sí. Imagina lo bueno que será cuando la doc sostenga a nuestro bebé y nos diga si es él o ella. Ese momento es el que quiero recordar para siempre."**

 **"A veces dices y haces cosas que me enamoran mas de ti."**

 **"¿Sí?"**

 **"Sí."**

Emma se inclinó para darle otro beso y otra contracción vino en medio de el. Emma levantó la vista al monitor, **"seis minutos cuarenta segundos"** dijo, **"están siendo más cercanas."**

Cuando la enfermera volvió para ver como seguía Regina, le informaron sobre el tiempo de las contracciones. La Dra. Andrews regresó para comprobar la dilatación pero todavía no había ninguna. Fue una hora y media después que Regina comenzó a dilatar y aunque fue un alivio para ella, también empezaba a sentirse incomoda de estar allí. Se le permitió levantarse de la cama poco antes de empezar a dilatar, pero sus movimientos eran restringidos por los monitores pegados a ella. Las contracciones se sentían como si alguien la estuviese apuñalando en la espalda baja y el dolor se extendía desde ahí. Incluso estaba empezando a sentir pena por la mano de su esposa que tanto apretaba.

Las contracciones eran cada cinco minutos cuando empezó a dilatar.

En un momento dado la cubrieron para que Henry pudiera entrar a verla. Parecía cansado y ella le dijo que no pasaría nada si se marchaba a casa de sus abuelos y dormía un poco. Por supuesto, él se negó.

Incluso el Dr. Whale paso a ver como estaba cuando su turno comenzó.

Regina aun estaba contenta de que no fuera su médico, aunque solo era porque no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza de que supiera que ella y Emma habían tenido sexo con un strap on y así quedar embarazada. Era un detalle que no quería compartir con nadie.

La fuente se rompió por fin cuando tenía tres centímetro de dilatación. A diferencia de lo que se ve en televisión o de como Emma lo describió, la mayoría de las mujeres experimentan solo un goteo y no un efusivo líquido.

Cuando estuvo en los cuatro centímetros la Dra. le dijo que estaba de labor de parto activo. Regina quiso preguntar si entonces las últimas dos horas no fueron de labor activa, pero se mordió la lengua. Sabía que era más bien una reacción a su propia incomodidad. La doctora le había preguntado si quería la epidural, pero Regina dijo que no. Sabía que iba a aliviar su dolor, pero de todos modos no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo con el bebé.

Más horas pasaron, sin una solución a la cuestión del nombre, era medio día y Regina lo que más quería era dar a luz para poder dormir. Estaba cansada, incomoda y sudorosa. Estaba tratando de ser agradable, pero eso se estaba convirtiendo en todo un reto.

 **"Tienes diez centímetros"** dijo la Dra. Andrews después de las 13:00hrs.

Díez centímetros, era el número mágico que Regina había esperado por oír. Ahora estaba completamente dilatada.

Emma mantuvo la mano de Regina entre la suya, **"Lo estas haciendo increíble"** dijo. Había estado diciendo la misma frase de diferentes maneras varias veces, sentía la necesidad de darle a Regina constante tranquilidad. Miró a su esposa, con el cabello húmedo por el sudor y por el constante dolor, mientras la doctora hacía lo suyo y Emma solo podía estar allí ante la hermosa vista.

 **"Puedo ver la cabeza"** dijo la Dra. Andrews, **"casi hemos llegado Regina, puja"**

Regina se quejó mientras lo hacía.

 **"El pequeño dude ya casi esta aquí"** exclamó Emma.

 **"Solo elige el nombre,"** dijo Regina entre las exhalaciones viéndola.

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Yo le puse el nombre a Henry, tu elige"**

 **"Pero se suponía que lo haríamos juntas"**

 **"Puja Regina"** interrumpió la Dra. Andrews.

 **"Confío en ti, solo elige"** dijo Regina después de que volvió a pujar.

Emma se sintió presa del pánico. El bebé estaba a pocos minutos de llegar y ni siquiera había pensado en un nombre.

 **"Vamos, dame otro empujón Regina"**

Emma se echó a reír, ganándose una mirada de Regina. **"No tengo ni idea de como llamar al pequeño dude."**

 **"Cualquier cosa menos pequeño dude"** respondió Regina.

 **"Uno más Regina, uno grande"**

Regina apretó con más fuerza la mano de Emma mientras pujaba y Emma vio que la enfermera se acercó para ayudar a la doctora. Luego fue ese ruido, un sonido leve como una tos y luego en cuanto la boca del bebé fue despejada, un grito.

 **"Enhorabuena mamás, tienen un varoncito"**

 **"El pequeño dude es un dude"** dijo Emma con entusiasmo en cuanto pudo ver a su niño. La enfermera se lo llevó a la pequeña estancia a un lado para limpiarlo y envolverlo en una manta. Emma se acercó y luego la enfermera con cuidado lo puso en sus brazos. Bajó la mirada hacía su carita y sintió una lagrima bajar por su mejilla.

No había tenido la oportunidad de cargar a Henry cuando él nació a consecuencia de sus acciones, pero allí estaba, recibiendo otra oportunidad.

Por un momento se perdió en su propio mundo mirando a su hijo.

Luego miró a su esposa quien sonreía agotada.

 **"Lo hiciste"**

 **"Lo hicimos."** dijo Regina, **"Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a nombrarlo?"**

* * *

 **Heeee es niño! jajaja apostaban por niña y nop, lo siento. Ahora, apostemos por el nombre!  
**

 **Solo queda un capítulo! Esto esta temrinando antes de lo que esperaba T-T  
**

 **Saludos.**


	31. Chapter 31

**La autora es pcworth**

 **El link del fic original - /s/10451832/1/Accidental-Marriage**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

Emma bajó la mirada hacía su hijo una vez más. Su hijo. Al igual que Henry, este pequeño dude también era de ella. Incluso sino fue quien lo dio a luz, sintió una conexión con él inmediatamente. Todas esas noches donde se la pasaba en la cama hablándole al vientre de Regina para que el bebé supiera que tenía dos mamás y ahora aquí estaba.

Ella se rio en voz alta. Ahora tenía que darle un nombre.

Un pitido la obligó a apartar los ojos de su hijo y miró a Regina quien seguía acostada, con los ojos cerrados. La Dra. Andrews estaba dando órdenes a la enfermera mientras seguía en medio de las piernas de Regina.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** preguntó Emma.

La doctora no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada trabajando en Regina. Antes de que Emma fuera guiada por una enfermera, pudo ver la sangre que goteaba en el suelo. Emma se quedó con el bebé, sin entender lo que le decían mientras observaba el rostro de su esposa con los ojos cerrados.

Incluso después de escuchar a la Dra. Andrews, quien le decía a otra enfermera que la mujer que acaba de dar a luz y que se estaba desangrando, Emma se quedó allí aferrándose a la pequeña vida que tenía entre sus brazos. La enfermera y la Dra. Andrews liberaron los seguros de la cama del hospital y solo cuando vio como sacaban a Regina de la habitación Emma recuperó sus sentidos.

 **"¿A dónde la llevan? ¿qué esta pasando?"**

 **"Por favor Emma"** dijo la enfermera, **"dame al bebé y luego vas a comprobar a tu esposa."**

Emma bajó la mirada al niño en sus brazos. No quería dárselo a la enfermera. Se suponía que tenía que darle un nombre. Regina debía ser capaz de cargarlo ahora.

 **"¡Ma!"**

Emma vio a Henry entrar por la puerta con sus padres.

 **"¿A dónde llevan a mamá? ¿qué está pasando?"**

 **"No sé"** dijo pasándole suavemente el bebé a la enfermera. Se acercó a Henry. **"Tenemos que ir al área de emergencia, es a donde la llevaron. Estaba sangrando y creo que no podían hacer que se detuviera."**

Miró de nuevo hacía su otro hijo quien estaba siendo colocado en un cunero portátil por la enfermera. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, le decía su mente. Regina había estado sonriéndole. Le preguntó cómo iba a llamar al bebé.

Se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban diciendo algo, pero paso en medio de ellos empujándoles mientras encontraba a donde habían llevado a Regina y si se encontraba bien. Tenía que estar bien.

Emma encontró a la Dra. Andrews que salía de unas puertas dobles.

 **"¿Qué le pasa a Regina?"** preguntó.

 **"Se llama hemorragia post-parto. Puede ocurrir después de que una mujer da a luz, Regina era considerada de bajo riesgo. Casi siempre ocurre en mujeres que tienen cesáreas. Puede ocurrir en las primeras 24 horas después del nacimiento, pero esta fue casi inmediata,"** explicó **"podría ser un coagulo de sangre o un desgarro en el útero. La llevamos a cirugía para encontrar la causa."**

 **"¿Qué tan peligroso es?"**

 **"Está en buenas manos"**

Emma sabía que esa era exactamente el tipo de respuesta que daban los médicos cuando no querían dar una mala respuesta.

 **"¿Qué tan peligroso es?"** repitió Emma.

La Dra. Andrews se acercó y puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de Emma, **"Puede ser fatal, pero no debes pensar en eso. Inmediatamente le di una buena dosis de oxitocina pero no pude aislar de dónde provenía el sangrado por eso di la orden para la cirugía. Tienes que confiar en que todo va a estar bien. Ahora tengo que volver y revisar a tu hijo. Me localizaran si hay noticias, y si me entero de algo estaré aquí para decírtelo y explicarte todo lo que necesites."**

Emma ni siquiera había escuchado la última parte mientras su mente seguía procesando la parte de 'puede ser fatal'.

Sintió la mano de otra persona en ella y se dirigió a una silla donde se sentó.

 **"Ella va a estar bien"** dijo Henry mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 **"Henry tiene razón,"** dijo Snow **"Regina es una luchadora y no va a dejar nada que le impida estar contigo Henry y el bebé."**

 **"Hemos tenido un niño,"** dijo Emma, **"hemos tenido un niño."**

…

Snow y Charming miraban a su nuevo nieto a través de la mampara de cristal de los cuneros. La tarjeta de identificación simplemente decía, 'bebé Swan-Mills'. No le habían nombrado aun así que es lo que decía la tarjeta por ahora. Charming tomó la mano de Snow entre la suya.

 **"Es posible que no tengamos muchas oportunidades de echarlo a perder porque sus madres probablemente nos golpearan"** dijo Charming.

 **"Él debería estar descansando en su moisés en la habitación con Regina y Emma"** dijo Snow.

 **"Debería y lo hará. Tú misma lo has dicho, Regina es una luchadora."**

 **"No es justo"** dijo Snow, **"después de todo lo que Regina ha hecho y pasado, por fin llega a experimental el amor verdadero y ahora esto. ¿Y si no lo logra? Emma estará devastada y Henry…"**

 **"Hey, deja de pensar en ello."**

 **"Lleva una hora en cirugía. Si esto es algo sencillo porque les está llevando tanto"**

 **"No sabes eso. No sabes si se están tomando su tiempo para comprobar que no pasen por alto nada. El hecho de que aún este en cirugía es algo bueno, ya que significa que sigue viva. Logrará cargar en sus brazos a ese niño de allí, de eso no tengo duda."**

 **"¿Desde cuándo eres el optimista de la familia?"** preguntó ella dándole una leve sonrisa.

 **"Creía que siempre lo era."**

…

Emma se paseaba delante de las sillas, incapaz de estar sentada por más tiempo. Cada vez que las puertas dobles se abrían esperaba que alguien viniera hasta ella, pero no lo hicieron hasta casi una hora y media después.

El Dr. Whale y la Dra. Andrews quien había regresado a comprobar a Regina salieron. Emma sintió un poco de alivio cuando vio que la Dra. Andrews sonreía.

 **"Regina salió bien de la cirugía"** dijo.

 **"¿Qué paso?"** preguntó Emma.

 **"Hubo un pequeño desgarro en el útero,"** dijo el Dr. Whale, **"nos tomó un tiempo encontrarlo, pero lo hicimos y lo reparamos. Perdió mucha sangre por lo que hemos estado haciéndole transfusiones. En este momento está siendo llevada a una habitación y en cuanto este instalada podrás verla."**

 **"¿Pero ella va a estar bien?"** pregunto Emma vacilante.

 **"Sí, ella va a estar bien."** Dijo

Emma no pudo contenerse y abrazó a los doctores, un abrazo que a juzgar por la expresión en la cara del Dr. Whale fue bastante inesperado. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas, el agotamiento finalmente la golpeaba.

 **"Quizás podríamos encontrar una cama vacía donde puedas tomar una siesta"** dijo Snow

 **"No, no dormiré hasta que vea a mi mujer y a mi bebé"**

 **"Nunca nos dijiste como lo has nombrado"** comentó Henry

Emma miró a sus padres.

 **"No has elegido nombre aún, verdad?"** dijo Henry

 **"Hey, estaba un poco ocupada preocupándome por tu madre, dame un descanso"**

 **"Han tenido nueve meses"**

Emma lo miró. **"Tengo un nombre, pero me gustaría primero consultarlo con Regina. ¿Te imaginas su reacción si le pongo al niño algo que no le gusta? Nos arrastraría a los tribunales para cambiárselo."**

 **"No sé, la última vez que estuvimos todos en la corte, termino bien"** sonrió.

 **"Eso no puedo discutirlo"**

Matrimonio día 441

Regina abrió los ojos para toparse con la vista mas hermosa, Emma caminando de un lado a otro con su hijo en brazos.

 **"Hey, mira quien esta despierta"** dijo Emma acercándose a la cama, **"Es mami, ves, te dije que despertaría"**

Emma lo sostuvo de manera que Regina pudiese extender la mano y tocarlo.

 **"Es tan lindo"** dijo Regina, **"¿me quedé dormida?"**

Emma sonrió. **"No exactamente. Nos diste un buen susto, ¿verdad?"** dijo Emma hablando con el bebé **"Mami ha dormido mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupaste porque mamá dijo que mami despertaría"**

 **"Emma"** dijo Regina, notando por primera vez la IV en su brazo. **"¿Qué pasó?"**

 **"Tuviste un desgarro en el útero y empezaste a sangrar mucho. Tuvieron que llevarte a cirugía para arreglarlo. Has dormido desde ayer. Pero estarás bien, ¿verdad pequeño dude? Mami estará perfectamente bien."**

 **"Por favor, dime que no lo has nombrado pequeño dude mientras dormía?"**

 **"No. De hecho, aún no he llenado los papeles oficiales para darle un nombre. Pensé que debía esperar por ti."**

 **"Te dije que confiaba en ti para tomar esa decisión."**

Emma reacomodo al bebé en sus brazos. **"Mami dice eso, pero en realidad, si te hubiese llamado pequeño dude, estaría muy muy enfadada conmigo. Y tú no quieres ver a mami enojada conmigo, confía en mí."**

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la manera en que Emma hablaba con el bebé.

 **"¿Dónde está Henry?"** preguntó Regina.

 **"Con mis padres, con suerte dormido. Son como las 5:30am"** dijo Emma.

 **"¿Ya has podido dormir?"**

 **"Un poco en esa silla de allá, pero mientras lo hacía nuestro hijo pidió que lo cargara y aquí estamos"**

 **"¿Crees que lo pueda cargar?"**

 **"No sé,"** dijo Emma **"tú lo has cargado como por nueve meses, así que creo que es justo que yo lo tenga ahora."**

 **"Emma"**

 **"¿Quieres que mami te cargue?"** Emma le pregunto al bebé, **"Lo quieres, bien, bueno, entonces supongo que estará bien."**

Suavemente Emma puso al bebé sobre los brazos de Regina, quien la miró antes de bajar la vista. **"Se parece a Henry."**

 **"¿Lo crees?"**

 **"Sí,"** dijo ella **"son los ojos, son como los de Henry."**

 **"Él parece pensar lo mismo."**

 **"No puedo creer que me perdí cuando Henry vio a su hermano por primera vez. ¿Lo cargo, lo hizo bien?"**

 **"Lo hizo genial, no te preocupes, tenemos fotos y videos. Hablando de eso, tenemos que documentar este momento."**

Emma sacó su teléfono y tomo una foto de Regina cargando al bebé.

 **"En serio, ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?"**

Emma se acercó a la cama y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Regina, **"Estaba pensando en Bodie Michael, si está bien contigo."**

 **"Bodie Michael,"** dijo Regina mientras lo miraba, **"me encanta."**

 **"¿De verdad?"**

 **"Es perfecto. Él es perfecto."**

 **"Eso dices ahora, pero luego va a estar llorando y probablemente tengamos muchos pañales sucios que cambiar y desvelarse y alimentarlo temprano…"**

 **"Lo sé,"** dijo Regina sonriendo, **"no puedo esperar."**

Emma le sonrió y luego se inclinó y la besó en la frente, **"Yo tampoco."**

Matrimonio día 805

Emma levantó la mano de Bodie de su pastel de cumpleaños y la empezó a limpiar, a pesar del llanto en protesta por eso.

 **"Hey chico, no tienes que llorar, el pastel seguirá ahí cuando termine de limpiarte"** dijo.

 **"Te das cuenta de que es causa perdida, ¿verdad?"** dijo Henry mientras grababa el momento **"de todos modos él solo quiere jugar con el pastel."**

 **"Sí, pero el objetivo es que logre comerlo en algún momento y ya ha destruido la mitad del pastel."**

Bodie lloró más hasta que Emma consiguió dejarle limpia toda la mano e inmediatamente el pequeño agarró el pastel de nuevo, pero Emma lo detuvo, lo que provocó mas llanto.

 **"Solo déjalo divertirse. Solo se cumple uno una vez."** Dijo Henry, **"Deja de ser ese tipo de madre"**

 **"Bien"** dijo Emma soltando la mano de Bodie. **"Pero tú lo estas bañando y durmiendo esta noche."**

 **"Escuchaste eso Bodie?"** dijo Henry, **"esta noche en lugar de una aburrida historia vamos a leer el último comic de los Vengadores"**

 **"No le leas eso a tu hermano pequeño"**

 **"A él le gusta"**

 **"¿Qué le gusta?"** preguntó Regina volviendo a la mesa.

 **"Claramente ninguno de sus regalos"** dijo Henry, **"pero está muy feliz con ese pastel"**

Bodie golpeaba con su pequeño puño el pastel una y otra vez.

 **"Intenté que dejará de hacerlo"** dijo Emma

 **"Está bien"** dijo Regina **"solo se cumple un año una vez."**

 **"Eso le dije,"** dijo Henry **"las grandes mentes piensan igual"**

Emma se levantó de su silla, **"¿A dónde fuiste?"** le preguntó a Regina.

 **"Estaba hablando con tu madre"** respondió ella.

 **"¿Qué pasó?"**

 **"Solo poniéndonos de acuerdo para que cuide de Bodie en unas semanas. Me gustaría llevar a mi mujer fuera de la ciudad para pasar un par de días a solas."**

 **"Tendré que revisar mi agenda, pero estoy segura que puedo hacer algo."** Dijo Emma dándole un beso.

 **"Ves Bodie, así es como empiezan,"** dijo Henry, bajó su teléfono y ahora hablaba directamente con su hermano. **"primero se empiezan a besar y luego se desaparecen para pasar un 'tiempo a solas' y luego lo siguiente que sabrás es que una de ellas está embarazada. Ahora, sé lo que estás pensando, '¿no sería genial?', porque llegarías a ser un hermano mayor como yo. Pero ya te digo chico, que no quieres correr el riesgo. Quiero decir, ¿y si el próximo bebé es una niña?"**

 **"Basta"** dijo Emma golpeando con fuerza el brazo de Henry **"tarde o temprano él empezara a entender las cosas que salen de tu boca."**

 **"Chicas malas"** dijo Henry a Bodie quien se acercó e intento agarrar la boca de Hnery con la mano llena de pastel. Henry pretendió tomar un bocado de pastel de la mano de Bodie, haciendo reír a su hermano pequeño.

Regina puso su brazo alrededor de Emma mientras observaban a sus hijos interactuar. Se inclinó y le susurró **"sabes, hemos hablado sobre tener otro hijo ahora que Bodie es un poco mayor"**

 **"Te dije que podemos tratar en cualquier momento y lugar, solo tienes que decirlo"**

 **"En realidad,"** dijo Regina **"estaba pensando que en esta ocasiones podíamos intentar que yo te embarace a ti"**

 **"Como dije, cuando y donde sea."**

Más tarde esa noche.

Regina se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama. Estaba cansada después del largo día que habían pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bodie. La casa se había llenado de gente y la limpieza les tomó mucho tiempo.

Incluso Henry esa noche se fue temprano a la cama después de un día tan largo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación sabiendo donde estaba Emma. Abrió la puerta de la habitación del bebé y se detuvo en la puerta viendo como Emma ponía a Bodie en su cuna. Regina se acercó y miró al pequeño. Todavía no podía creer lo mucho que se parecía a Henry a esa edad.

 **"Se puso un poco exigente"** dijo Emma en voz baja.

 **"No me sorprende. Fue un gran día para él y antes no quiso tomar su siesta"**

 **"Me encanta verlo dormir"**

Emma no tenía que decir eso. Después de traer a Bodie a casa, parecía que todo lo que quería hacer Emma era verlo dormir. A veces, Regina tenía que recordarse que esto era nuevo para Emma. No había experimentado todo esto con Henry.

Tomó la mano de Emma y tiró de ella hacía la puerta.

 **"Vamos a dejarlo dormir"**

 **"Está bien,"** dijo Emma de mala gana **"no puedo creer que ya tenga un año"**

 **"Lo sé, parece que fue ayer que lo trajimos a casa desde el hospital."**

Se detuvieron en la puerta y Emma acercó a su esposa y la abrazó y beso. **"Te amo"**

 **"Yo también te amo"**

 **"No, de verdad, te amo"**

Regina se rio, **"lo sé"**

 **"Ya sé, es solo que no quiero que lo olvides nunca"**

Regina le dio un beso esta vez y luego la termino de sacarla de la habitación del bebé. **"¿Por qué no vienes a la cama y me muestras lo mucho que me amas?"**

* * *

 **Bien, ahora si ese fue el final, estuvo bien? se asustaron por Regina como yo? les gustó el nombre? dejen un comentario con sus opiniones.  
**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron en este viaje. Ha sido divertido. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos, follows y todo eso.**

 **Ahora, tengo algo sobre la mesa, pero estoy pasando una situación familiar y también laboral por lo cual voy a demorar algo en subir el siguiente fic. Y creo que después de eso me tomaré un descanso de Swan Queen.**

 **Estoy leyendo mucho sobre otro de mis ships favoritos, Gail y Holly de Rookie Blue (busquen su historia en YouTube) y obvimente de Clexa, así que quizás tome esa dirección.**

 **Además! estoy indignada de que hayan revivido al babas de Hook y que mataran a Robin Hood, no era el shiongoneria de personaje pero pues era el querer de Regina y ya se merece que sea feliz y no que le maten a los novios. Si Swan Queen no va a pasar que mínimo ya las dejen ser felices. Menos a Emma con Hook, ese hombre por muy guapo que esté me enerva. QUE REGRESEN A LAS CHICAS A COMO ERAN EN LAS PRIMERAS TEMPORADAS!.**

 **En fin. No olviden regalarle un fav o un comentario aunque sea en inglés a la autora original de la historia. Es una bonita manera de agradecerle el ingenio y el tiempo para regalarnos tan linda historia.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
